The Guilt of Love
by chrizzle
Summary: Bermula dari cinta palsu karena rasa bersalah, Naruto harus menanggung akibat yang tidak sedikit. Ketika akhirnya ia sadar cinta sejatinya memang ada pada Hinata, waktu dan keadaan tak pernah memberinya kesempatan. NaruHina. Chapter terakhir, sebelum epilog. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto is under Masashi Kishimoto rights.

Warning : Canon, OOC, gaje

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun sudah berakhir sejak perang dunia shinobi. Kemenangan diraih Konoha walaupun kehilangan banyak penduduk dan para ninja berbakat. Sungguh pengorbanan yang setimpal untuk semua mendiang pahlawan Konoha.

Langkah-langkah lurus dan pendek diarahkan Naruto kearah makam para pahlawan Konoha. Beberapa tugu orang penting dilewatinya saja untuk menemui tujuannya, makam Jiraiya-sensei. Seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya, sehingga dianggap kakeknya sendiri.

Senyumnya melebar saat apa yang dicari akhirnya ditemukan. Setelah meletakkan sebuket bunga sebagai tanda buah tangan darinya, ia menyapa gurunya itu. Tak tampak kesedihan lagi di pancaran matanya, namun sudah berganti dengan keikhlasan dan kepasrahan atas kematian guru, idola, dan panutannya tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kaki panjang pemuda itu berjalan bukan kearah pintu keluar. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin melayat─atau paling tidak mengunjungi─semua pahlawan Konoha yang telah gugur di medan perang karena melindunginya.

Kakinya terus melangkah sampai ia mendengar suatu suara lembut dan menenangkan.

"Neji-nii…"

Pemuda itu melompat keatas pohon dikarenakan rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari rasa sopan santunnya terhadap pembicaraan tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Ia melihat gadis itu duduk membelakangi tugu makam Neji, dan juga membelakangi Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas pohon.

Punggung gadis cantik itu tampak kesepian dan aura kesedihan tampak jelas dimata safir Naruto. Rambut panjangnya terurai menutupi kepalanya yang ia tundukkan kebawah seraya memeluk lututnya sendiri. Bahunya bergetar, dan kata-katanya terdengar menahan tangis.

"Neji-nii…" ulangnya lagi.

Kali ini ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dan membuat kata-katanya lebih jelas terdengar.

"Neji-niisan. Bisa kau mendengarku?" lagi-lagi tiada jawaban. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Neji datang dengan seluruh baju putih dan sayap keemasan di belakang punggungnya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja? Tidak mungkin.

"Neji-nii. Aku harap kau tidak bosan karena setiap kesini aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama." Hinata, gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Sebelum berikrar kata-kata yang tak terduga oleh Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati."

Hening mendominasi siang yang mendung tersebut. Hal yang terdengar selama tiga menit terakhir adalah isak tangis Hinata. Saat tangis itu mereda, ia membalikkan posisi duduknya. Menghadap tugu Neji. Naruto sangat beruntung karena ia berada di atas pohon, jadi ia tidak ketahuan.

"Dulu, kita hanya berbicara kalau penting saja. Kau sangat dingin, dan aku tidak pernah berani memulai bahkan sebuah sapaan. Aku memang bodoh."

Angin seakan menyampaikan perasaan Hinata, Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa sangat sedih.

"Kau memanggilku Hinata-sama, walaupun dalam hati aku ingin kau memanggilku _imouto _atau Hinata-chan. Mendengarnya akan membuatku senang, terasa seperti semua jarak diantara kita runtuh."

Kata-kata Hinata tadi sangat membuktikan bahwa ia sangat menyanyangi Neji. Dan Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu, selama ini ia memanggil Hinata tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Saat ujian chunnin, kata-katamu sangat menusuk hatiku. Membuatku tersadar bahwa kau sangat membenciku saat itu. Aku… Selama ini aku bertanya dalam hati, apa yang membuatmu sangat tidak menyukai diriku. Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan? Aku ingin minta maaf, tapi tatapanmu membuat lidahku kelu."

"Baru aku mengerti semua hal yang mengganjal dihatimu saat pertarunganmu melawan Naruto. Aku minta maaf, Niisan. Semua hal buruk yang kau rasakan karena aku. Aku tau ini sangat-sangat terlambat tapi, aku minta maaf."

Bagaikan kaset yang diputar ulang, Naruto teringat semua perkataan Neji tentang takdir. Tentang takdir yang tak bisa diubah, tentang kebebasan yang tak pernah ia raih.

"Tak ada yang berubah. Kau, aku, atau siapapun di Hyuuga. Sifatmu tetap sama walaupun kau dan ayah menjadi lebih sering menemaniku berlatih. Hal itu saja membuatku sangat bersyukur. Aku bisa dilatih sepupuku sendiri, Hyuuga Neji sang jenius."

"Sesaat setelah penyerangan Pain di Konoha, kau memarahiku karena bertindak ceroboh dengan turun ke medan perang, berlagak ingin menyelamatkan Naruto walaupun sia-sia, sampai menyatakan perasaanku padanya... Melihat kecemasan di wajahmu, aku... aku merasa dianggap seorang keluarga bagimu. Tidak pernah ada yang begitu mencemaskanku kecuali Ko. Bahkan Ayah dan Hanabi kurasa tak tau apa-apa tentang ini."

Pain. Hal yang paling diingat Naruto saat itu adalah saat ia bertemu dengan Ayahnya, mendengar semua hal tentang impian Nagato dan Jiraiya, dan perasaan Hinata. Hal yang membuat ia hatinya kaget sekaligus hangat disaat bersamaan.

"Akhirnya aku berani memanggilmu kakak. Awalnya kau kaget dan setelah itu kau tersenyum. Senyum yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Dan akhirnya impian kecilku tercapai. Saat itu kau memanggilku Hinata-chan."

Hinata memberi jeda di cerita solonya. Ia tampak mengusap air matanya yang berlomba-lomba turun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Saat itu… saat itu… aku bertekad akan memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu. Aku ingin sebuah kakak sepertimu disampingku. Aku ingin kita sebagai keluarga, bukan sebatas souke dan bunke. Tapi… tapi… kau pergi terlalu cepat, Niisan. Aku bahkan belum memulai, tapi Kami-sama sudah mengakhirinya. Aku tak punya kesempatan lagi. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku yang mati saat itu, bukan kau. Seharusnya kau tak menolongku. Kehilangan orang lemah sepertiku tak mengubah apapun, tapi kau... kau orang yang sangat penting. Pengorbanan dan penderitaanmu karena aku terlalu banyak, Niisan. Aku tak punya kakak lagi. Aku… AKU…"

Hinata berteriak dan mencapai puncak kesedihannya saat itu, air matanya meluap-luap tak mau berhenti. Setiap kali ia mengusapnya, air mata itu akan turun kembali. Seperti air terjun yang mata airnya tak akan pernah kering. Matanya sudah sangat merah, suaranya serak karena ia terlalu banyak terisak.

"Aku… aku…" lirihnya pelan, terasa sangat menyedihkan.

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, menatap tugu Neji. Lalu, tubuhnya menghilang menjadi daun-daun kecil.

"Hiks… … maaf…" mulutnya berkata tanpa suara.

Akhirnya semua tubuh Hinata berubah menjadi daun kecil, dan terbang terbawa angin. Ia berpindah tempat.

Naruto yang mendengar semua hal itu tertegun. Ternyata selama ini, dibalik senyum manisnya yang malu-malu, Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Neji.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu telah lewat, berganti hari-hari yang menurut Naruto menyenangkan. Akhirnya semua desa di Negara Hi mengakui dirinya. Semua penderitaan Naruto di masa lalu terasa hilang tak berbekas, dibayar lunas dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkan seluruh penduduk desa kepadanya.

Semuanya...

Mungkin...

Sehari setelah hari itu berakhir, saat ia berjalan-jalan setelah menikmati ramen kesayangannya di Ichiraku, ia melihat Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Tenten. Setelah mengamati gadis itu dengan kurun waktu sangat lama, ia baru menyadari kalau senyuman manis gadis itu palsu.

Hinata berkali-kali tertawa dan ia merasa kalau tawa gadis itu hambar, hanya sebagai rasa hormatnya terhadap Tenten yang berusaha melucu.

Tanpa sadar ia mengikuti gadis cantik itu seharian ini hingga sekarang ia sedang duduk disamping danau dekat hutan tempat berlatih tim tujuh, sampai akhirnya ia dikagetkan dengan tepukan pelan di bahu kirinya.

"Naruto?"

Ternyata Kiba.

"Eh. Ki-kiba. Ada apa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kiba celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai Naruto yang sedang memandangi Hinata dari tadi.

"Ah. Aku sedang eh, selesai berlatih. Lalu istirahat disini."

"Ooh begitu. Beristirahat sambil melihat pemandangan indah adalah yang terbaik."

Naruto menarik nafas lega karena aktivitasnya tidak ketahuan.

"Yah. Aku suka dengan hutan ini. Pohon-pohonnya tinggi dan hijau, apalagi dengan langit yang ber..." Kata-kata Naruto dipotong oleh Kiba

"Woww... Wooww... _'Pemandangan'_ yang kumaksud adalah dia." Kiba menunjuk dengan jempol kanan ke belakang bahunya. Menunjuk kearah gadis yang sedang menatap sendu kearah danau.

Ups. Ketahuan.

"Aku pun merasa begitu. Kehilangan Neji membuat dia sedih, menyesal, marah, dan kecewa di waktu bersamaan." Kiba memainkan jarinya dan mencabuti rumput-rumput yang ada disekitarnya.

Naruto diam saja. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Hinata berubah akhir-akhir ini. Saat misi kemarin ia membantai semua musuh yang merepotkan. Kami sampai tak banyak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tahu dia kuat, tapi..." Kiba menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kami merasa kehilangan dia yang dulu."

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Ia tahu Hinata kuat, tapi membantai musuh tanpa perasaan seperti itu bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenal.

"Hibur dia Naruto. Kembalikan Hinata yang dulu. Kembalikan sahabatku yang dulu."

"Entahlah. Apa aku bisa?"

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto perlahan.

"Kau mataharinya Naruto. Senyummu mengubahnya. Senyummu menyelamatkannya. Tersenyumlah untuknya." Kiba sedikit mengutip kata-kata heroik Hinata saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dahulu. Hal ini membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia yang paling ingat detil kata-kata yang dikeluarkan gadis itu untuknya.

Kiba lalu berdiri, dan menghilang menjadi asap putih. Hening beberapa menit, Hinata tak bergerak dari tempatnya, sementara Naruto tetap diam dan berpikir tentang kata-kata Kiba.

Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ia terlihat tidak stabil. Sontak Ia memegangi kepalanya, dan akan terjatuh ke danau. Tapi bukan Naruto kalau tak bergerak secepat angin.

_"Hiraishin no jutsu."_

Sedetik saja lebih lambat, tubuh Hinata akan basah kuyup karena jatuh ke danau yang dingin di musim gugur.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto berkali-kali memanggil nama yang sama, namun tak ada jawaban. Saat ia memegang tangan dan wajah Hinata, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuh mungil gadis itu sedingin es. Hal ini membuat ia panik. Sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Kerapihan dan keteraturan adalah hal yang sangat mustahil ditemukan di apartemen Naruto, karena itu setelah membaringkan Hinata diatas kasurnya, ia segera membersihkan apartemennya sehingga bisa dibilang sedikit layak untuk ditempati.

Setelah dirasa cukup, pemuda itu duduk disamping Hinata. Ia membelai rambut kebiruan gadis itu dengan lembut, merasakan dan menikmati sensasi aneh di dadanya saat ia menyentuh tubuh gadis itu, tapi ia lebih membilih mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia yakin gadis ini tumbang karena belum makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membelikannya kare dan ramen. Dan tentu saja ramen adalah bagiannya.

"Ngghhh…" tubuh gadis itu menggeliat, tanda ia sudah terganggu dari pingsannya. Saat membuka mata pertama kali, yang dia lihat adalah rambut kuning disebelah tangan kirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu terbangun.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata melihat kepala kuning itu bergerak keatas dan menampakkan mata mengantuk seorang pemuda berkumis kucing di pipinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kaget melihat Hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Mata Hinata membelalak. Dia sangat-sangat lapar sekarang. Sebagai jawaban, ia menganggukkan kepalanya kuat berkali-kali. Melihat hal ini, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke dapur. Hinata lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Naruto, memandangi pemuda itu dan segala aktivitasnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali, karena aku punya ramen dan kare. Sebagai makanan yang penuh karbo, kau sebaiknya makan kare. Dan aku akan makan ramen kesukaanku." Naruto lalu mengambil piring dan gelas dari lemari dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia lalu duduk di kursi makannya dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai ajakan untuk Hinata agar bergabung bersamanya. Hinata lalu menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, dan mencoba berdiri namun kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar. Akhirnya setelah berhasil berdiri, ia malah sempoyongan hampir saja jatuh kalau tangan kuat Naruto tidak menopangnya.

Naruto menuntun Hinata dari tempat tidurnya keruang makan yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter itu dengan menggenggam lembut tangan gadis itu. Naruto yang mengenal baik Hinata mengira pipi gadis ini akan memerah semerah-merahnya. Sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi makannya, ia terkejut melihat gadis itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ada sedikit kekecewaan di hati Naruto melihat gadis itu tidak tersipu malu seperti biasanya saat mereka bertemu. Muka yang memerah, nafas yang tidak beraturan, degup jantung yang temponya dipercepat, dan jari telunjuk yang selalu dimainkannya di depan dadanya. Itulah hal yang semula ia harapkan. Tapi yang ia dapat justru sebaliknya. Gadis ini menatapnya persis seperti Sasuke yang tidak punya ekspresi.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hinata makan dengan lahap. Naruto tidak makan seperti biasanya, ia hanya memakan ramen itu setengahnya, lalu menatap Hinata yang sedang makan. Kecanggungan seperti ini dirasakan Naruto sangat aneh, karena biasanya ia memulai pembicaraan dengan topik apa saja.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, _Hinata-chan?_" Naruto memperlambat kata-kata yang keluar dari kalimatnya dan menakan saat mengatakan 'Hinata-chan'. Ia menambahkan suffiks _chan_ di nama gadis itu.

Hinata sedikit kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan embel-embel yang ditambahkan pemuda ini dinamanya. Ia merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara lembutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto. Apalagi ditambah senyuman di wajah gadis itu membuat Naruto merasa apa yang dilakukannya tidak sia-sia.

Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang, Naruto merenung sendiri di kamarnya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang menjadi sangat pendiam di depan Hinata. Ia merasa belum bisa menghibur Hinata. Bahkan dengan memanggilnya Hinata-chan, tidak mengubah apapun. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Entah sebuah senyum palsu atau tidak.

.

.

.

_"Neji-niisan."_

_"Neji-niisan." _

_"Neji-niisan." _

_Hinata berulang kali memanggil nama kakak sepupunya itu. Perang telah selesai. Tugas para shinobi sekarang adalah mengumpulkan mayat-mayat para shinobi yang telah gugur. _

_Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata, bermaksud menghiburnya. Namun, saat perempuan itu membalikkan badannya yang nampak diwajahnya adalah wajah Neji yang sedang berdarah-darah._

_Neji bangkit berdiri, lalu mengistirahatkan wajahnya di sebelah pundak kiri Naruto, lalu berkata._

_"Naruto, Hinata-sama bersedia mati untukmu, karena itu nyawamu bukanlah lagi milikmu sendiri." Setelah itu Neji tersungkur. _

_Naruto kaget sehingga mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Ia lalu berbalik kebelakang, lalu dikagetkan dengan Neji yang sedang berteriak kearahnya. _

_"Buktikan! Apa kau benar-benar Naruto? Bukan salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk putih ini?" Latarnya telah berubah, menjadi saat dimana perang masih terjadi. Naruto terlalu kaget, tidak bisa berkata apapun. _

_"Dia memang Naruto-kun. Lihat saja matanya, kau akan tahu." Hinata bilang._

_Naruto kembali terkaget, ia berbalik dan mendapati Hinata ada dibelakangnya, tersenyum. Kali ini tersenyum dengan tulus. _

_Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain balik tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba waktu berhenti. Melunturkan semua dinding yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto kaget, lalu berbalik kembali. _

_Disaat itulah ia melihat dirinya sedang terbaring pasrah dengan pisau-pisau hitam menancap dibagian-bagian tubuhnya. _

_'Apa-apaan ini?' Batinnya tidak mengerti. _

_Ia lalu melihat Pain yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, melewatinya dan menuju kearah dirinya yang lain. _

_Namun tiba-tiba. _

_"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!" _

_Hinata datang. _

_Naruto maju kedepan, berdiri persis di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata tidak melihatnya, ia hanya melihat dengan pasti kedepan, kearah Pain. _

_"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya satu jari pun!" _

_Naruto yang saat itu berada di depan Hinata, melihat mata bulan gadis itu berkilat. Sungguh, sungguh Ia kagum dengan kesungguhan gadis itu. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto yang lain berteriak kearah Hinata._

_Naruto asli hanya bisa memandangi keduanya. Hal yang pernah terjadi padanya dulu. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan dikatakan gadis ini padanya. _

_Namun ternyata tidak. _

_"Aku yang akan membunuhnu, Na-ru-to-kun." Pain berjalan kesamping Hinataa, memberinya sebuah pedang. _

_"Karena aku... _

_Kalimat yang seharusnya Naruto ketahui dengan pasti, telah berubah. _

_"Membencimu!" _

_._

_._

_._

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Apa maksud mimpi tadi? Ia tak berharap siapapun membencinya, apalagi gadis itu. Tidak semenjak pengorbanannya yang begitu besar untuk Naruto.

Berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang, ia berjalan kearah dapurnya dan mengambil minuman. Namun saat ia melewati meja makan, ia melihat piring bekas makanan Hinata. Seketika ia teringat gadis itu.

"Hinata..."

Mimpi adalah bunga tidur yang tak akan berlangsung lebih dari dua puluh menit dan akan dilupakan oleh sang pemilik mimpi lima menit setelah terbangun.

Namun tidak dengan mimpi Naruto tadi. Mimpi tentang Hinata dan Neji membuatnya bergidik ngeri, meskipun itu hanya sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk. Ia mengingat hingga detail apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi tersebut, karena ia memang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Namun tidak dengan perkataan terakhir Hinata. Seharusnya ia mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto, perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, bukannya hal yang tak pernah ingin Naruto dengarkan.

Atau jangan-jangan...

_'Mungkin itulah perasaan Hinata padaku.' _

Pergulatan batin di dalam hati Naruto kian menjadi mengingat Neji mati demi melindunginya. Ia semakin resah. Perasaan bersalahnya muncul.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Kiba langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi setelah bunshin Naruto datang dan menyuruhnya bertemu.

"Ini tentang Hinata."

Kiba tertegun sepersekian detik karena nada bicara lemah seperti itu bukanlah Naruto. Itu lebih seperti narapidana yang akan dipenggal kepalanya esok hari.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

Naruto sangsi untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Kiba, apakah Hinata masih mencintainya atau tidak. Tetapi rasa bersalah dan cemasnya kian membesar, ia harus melakukannya!

"Menurutmu, setelah perang selesai..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, menatap Kiba. Kiba sendiri kelihatan sangat penasaran, karena ini menyangkut sahabat baiknya.

"Apakah dia masih menyimpan perasaannya padaku?"

Butuh tiga setengah detik Kiba untuk melongo, ia mengira ada hal yang super-duper gawat telah terjadi, ternyata yang Naruto khawatirkan adalah masalah kecil. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahaa! Apa kau sudah gila? Hinata adalah orang yang sangat memujamu, tau? Dan kau kira setelah memendam perasaannya semenjak akademi, ia akan dengan mudah melupakannya?"

"Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau maksud?"

Kiba menghela nafas, maklum atas kemampuan menangkap Naruto yang dibawah rata-rata.

"Maksudku. Tentu saja dia masih menyukaimu, bodoh. Aku kenal Hinata dengan baik."

Perasaan lega membuncah di relung hati Naruto. Ia merasa beban yang selama ini tersangkut di belakang punggungnya dilepas begitu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya tentang perasaannya?"

Naruto sendiri terdiam. Ia juga bingung dan tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Apakah kau akan membalaskan perasaannya?" Kiba bertanya lagi, karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Naruto terdiam kembali. Ia ingin menajawab tidak, namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak mampu menjawab iya, maupun tidak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Kiba bertanya lagi, dan Naruto tak menjawab lagi. Ia tetap saja bungkam, walaupun Kiba telah berkali-kali mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Hei. Kalau menurutku kalian berdua cocok lho." Kiba tak lagi memberi pertanyaan. Ia memberi _statement_ yang mendukung mereka berdua.

"Kalian sama-sama kuat, baik, dan pantang menyerah. Kau cerewet dan dia pendiam. Kau percaya diri dan dia pemalu. Kau tukang buat masalah dan dia pemaaf. Kalian sangat saling melengkapi. Kalian berdua berasal dari klan hebat. Dia sangat cantik dan kau tampan. Ditambah lagi Neji sangat mempercayaimu, semuanya lengkap. Hokage dengan ketua dari klan yang paling kuat di Konoha. Cocok, kan?"

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah, tak menyangka Kiba bisa mengertahui dirinya dengan baik.

Keduanya kembali diam. Kiba sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sesekali berguman hal-hal yang tak penting. Sedangkan Naruto memikirkan kalimat-kalimat Kiba tadi tentang dirinya dan Hinata.

"Hmmmm... Jika perasaannya terbalas, mungkin ia tak akan semenderita hari ini."

Gumaman Kiba yang tak sengaja di dengar Naruto membuat matanya membelalak. Seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah, entah mengapa.

"Benarkah kau berpikir begitu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin. Entahlah. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang tak bahagia jika perasaannya terbalas oleh orang yang dicintainya?" hening sejenak, semua larut dalam perasaan dan pengalaman masing-masing. "Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, jika kau tak ada perasaan apapun dengannya, sebaiknya jangan. Semua orang berhak menyukai orang lain sesukanya." Setelah itu, Kiba berbicara dengan bahasa filosofis yang tinggi, dan membuat Naruto tak fokus dengan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Naruto lalu segera melarikan diri, kabur dari Kiba dan kata-katanya yang mulai melantur kesana-kemari.

'_Apakah dengan membalas perasaan Hinata dapat membuatnya bahagia kembali?'_ Naruto bergumam di batinnya sendiri, bertanya dan mencari jawabannya sendiri.

'_Tapi aku tak mencintainya. Yang kucintai adalah Sakura. Maksudku, aku menyukai Hinata. Dia anak yang baik dan manis, namun tetap saja aku akan menyukai Sakura lebih dari apapun. Sakura cinta pertamaku.'_ Pergulatan batin di hati Naruto tetap berlanjut, sebisa mungkin mencari solusi yang tepat.

'_Tapi Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke-teme. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mengejarnya pun tak akan berguna, karena aku akan dibunuh oleh si teme.'_ Seketika Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bingung dengan perangai calon hokage satu ini.

'_Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku tak merasa bersalah lagi terhadap Hinata. Aku akan mencoba mencintainya. Aku juga tak akan dihantui Neji dalam mimpi lagi.'_ Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, membuat keputusan. Ia berlari kearah mansion Hyuuga untuk mewujudkan keputusannya tersebut.

Menemui Hinata, mencoba mencintainya.

_Dengan sebuah alasan : rasa bersalah.  
_

_._

_._

_._

TBc (tuberculosis)

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W !

Jayakan naruhina! ^.~


	2. Your True Feels?

_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters in this Fiction are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

I make this fic because I'm in love-struck with NaruHina! Makasih buat yang review. I appreciate that very much! 3

Hontooooouni gomenasai buat kalian yang bingung baca chapter 1. (bungkuk 180 derajat) kemarin itu salah browse, yg diupload adalah yg belum diedit typo-typonya. Makasih buat ingatin. Lagipula typonya jadi tantangan buat bedain scene kan? Hahaha. *ditimpuk reader-sama *ngeles aja ni author gaje.

Masalah summary, saya sedang galau, jadi banyak kata kematiannya. (?) Jiahahaha, pokoknya maaf dan terimakasih sudah mengingatkan.

Okedeh,

.

.

_Guilt of Love Chapter 2 : Benarkah Ini Perasaanmu yang Sesungguhnya?_

.

..

.

_Cinta adalah hak, mencintai adalah hak. Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika kamu dan dia bersama-sama memupuk cinta itu untuk menjadi lebih baik. Namun, apa jadinya bila kau memupuk cinta itu sendirian, walaupun ada dia disampingmu? Jika kau tak mencintainya, lebih baik kau bahkan tidak mendekatinya. Memberikannya harapan palsu, menyakitinya dua kali lipat._

_Cinta itu seharusnya murni dari hati, karena kau ingin melindunginya, memilikinya, menjaganya, bukan karena rasa bersalah ataupun rasa kasihan. Karena hal ini cepat atau lambat akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak. Kau, terlebih dia._

_Kau seharusnya masuk kedalam hatimu sendiri, mencari seseorang yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Berusaha mendapat cinta itu. Bukannya membohongi diri sendiri dengan mencintai seorang yang hanya kau kasihani, bukan begitu Naruto?_

_Kau seharusnya lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu sendiri, dan lebih-lebih peka dengan perasaan orang lain._

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada rasa sedikit tak rela di hati Naruto ketika ia kembali teringat tujuannya saat ini. Semakin dekat ia dengan mansion Hyuuga, maka ia merasa kebebasannya lebih cepat berakhir.

Tapi mau selambat apapun melangkah, pasti akan mencapai tujuan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan rumah utama Hyuuga. Sedikit tak ikhlas, ia mengetuk pintu besar itu. Sejujur-jujurnya, ia berharap tak ada yang mendengar dan membuka pintu, jadi ia bisa pulang dan memikirkan keputusannya berjuta-juta kali.

Tapi Tuhan belum mendengarkan doa kecilnya, pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hanabi yang sepertinya baru selesai berlatih.

"Kak Naruto? Mau apa kemari?" Tanya Hanabi heran karena Naruto sangat-sangat jarang berada di kompleks Hyuuga.

"Aa... Hanabi. Aku kemari mencari kakakmu. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Naruto lalu melihat sedikit ke sekeliling rumah luas itu dari pintu yang terbuka.

Hanabi mengaktifkan byakugannya, mencari sang kakak tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Tak beberapa lama, ia menggeleng.

"Kakak tidak ada dikamarnya. Aku sudah mencari hingga tempat dojo, ia tak ada dimanapun." Kata Hanabi saat mata putihnya kembali normal.

"Tadi ada keributan, tapi aku nggak tahu itu apa. Antara kakak dengan Ayah. Kurasa mereka berdua sekarang masih dalam perang dingin, buktinya mereka tidak ada di rumah." Kata Hanabi sambil menerawang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ooh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku cari sendiri saja." Kata Naruto, lalu ia pamit.

Kalau mau jujur, ada sedikit rasa lega di dalam hati Naruto karena ia bisa menunda pertemuannya dengan Hinata, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mencari gadis itu. Ia khawatir, mengingat baru kemarin senja ia tumbang.

.

.

.

Naruto mencari dengan susah payah karena ia tak kunjung menemukan gadis itu selama dua jam terkahir. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja.

_"Kagebunshin no jutsu."_ Ia menggandakan dirinya, berharap ribuan dirinya mencari hingga keseluruh sudut-sudut Konoha dapat mempercepat pencariannya.

Baru saja duduk di kursi taman, memori salah satu bunshinnya mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang ada di dalam gua pahatan Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.

_'Sedang apa gadis itu disana?'_

.

.

.

Naruto akui tempat menyendiri yang paling sendirian adalah di dalam gua pahatan para Hokage terdahulu, tapi ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan mengetahui tempat ini juga. Ia terus melompati atap demi atap, hingga berada di puncak menara hokage. Naruto melihat keatas monumen Hokage pertama, tempat Hinata berada. Naruto melompat masuk ke dalam pahatan mata sang pendiri Konoha.

Hinata terkejut bukan main saat melihat ada sosok yang masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya. Saat itu matahari bersinar terik dan menyilaukan mata Hinata. Siapa dia? Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya saking tak bisa melihat sosok itu akibat cahaya matahari. Seketika ia kaget setelah mendapati Naruto berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau sebegitu kagetnya sampai memakai byakugan?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan, ia berdiri di depan Hinata.

Hinata menonaktifkan byakugannya, dan akhirnya ia melihat pemuda ini dengan cara normal. Ia masih bingung apa tujuan lelaki itu datang kesini.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Hanabi mencarimu."

Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Tak mungkin Hanabi menyuruhmu melakukannya. Ia hanya harus _'melihat'_."

Oh _crap_! Naruto lupa dengan byakugan Hanabi, byakugan yang bisa menembus jarak puluhan kilometer jauhnya. Ia hanya perlu membuat segel, dan Hinata akan dengan cepat ditemukan, mengingat kompleks Hyuuga dan monumen para Hokage hanya berjarak setengah kilometer.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Sebenarnya aku yang mencarimu."

"Untuk?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu saja."

Hinata mengangguk. Perasaan hangat memenuhi rongga hatinya karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum manis.

Hinata duduk disamping sebuah tas, bersandar tepat dibawah lubang mata kanan Hashirama. Naruto mengikuti gerak Hinata, ia juga ikut duduk bersebrangan di hadapan Hinata, di dinding bagian dalam.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk tas berukuran sedang itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum mulai bercerita. "Aku bertengkar dengan Otou-sama. Ia ingin membuang barang-barang Neji-nii. Ia beranggapan bahwa barang-barangnya akan membuat kami semakin mengingatnya. Tapi aku pikir, itu sama saja dengan membuang Neji-nii dari pikiran kami." Hinata mengingat saat-saat pertengkarannya dengan Hiashi, kemudian mengambil semua barang Neji dan membawanya kesini.

Hinata bangkit dan berbalik, memandang Konoha dari mata kanan sang Hokage.

"Aku takut akan melupakan Neji-nii, Naruto-kun. Mungkin, ketiadaan barang-barangnya akan membuatku melupakannya. Aku takut aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya lagi." Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyeka apapun yang jatuh dari mata beningnya. Posisinya membelakangi Naruto, menyembunyikan ekspresi lemahnya dari pemuda itu.

Hinata berbalik, lalu tersenyum seadanya.

"Nah, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukanku disini?" Ia bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Naruto bangkit, berjalan kedepan yang membuat Hinata bingung. Ia berjalan hingga kesamping Hinata, ikut menatap Konoha dari mata sebelah kiri Hashirama.

"Aku terus memikirkanmu."

Kata-kata tadi sontak membuat Hinata terkejut, lalu menoleh kekiri untuk menatap Naruto. Naruto pun melakukan hal sama, dan mereka sekarang berhadapan. Tertimpa sinar matahari terbenam.

"Lalu mencarimu."

Hening mendominasi beberapa menit setelah Naruto berkata demikian. Hinata tak ingin berspekulasi apapun, ia lalu mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Se-sepertinya Tou-sama benar. A-aku harus membuang barang-barang Neji-nii. Aku tak mungkin membawanya pulang." Hinata berkata demikian sambil menatap tas yang dibawanya tadi. Tapi, saat ia ingin berbalik dan mengambil tas itu, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"Tidak!" Tubrukan kecil di kepala Hinata menandakan ia sedang menabrak dada bidang Naruto. Kepalanya terasa pas di dada pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas kepala Hinata, dan tangannya melingkar dibahu dan pinggang Hinata. Betul-betul pas, dan mereka nyaman akan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membuangnya. Itu pasti berharga bagimu! Kalau kau tak tahu mau kau kemanakan, berikan padaku. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu! Kapanpun kau menginginkannya, kau boleh mengambilnya." Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi seraya mempererat pelukannya dengan Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tak sanggup." Akhirnya suara Naruto melemah, ia ingin Hinata berbagi kesedihan dengannya.

Mendengar suara terakhir Naruto, runtuh sudah semua pertahanan Hinata, ia menangis di dekapan Naruto, meraung-raung dan meremas belakang jaket Naruto.

"Neji-nii..."

.

..

.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka diam dalam posisi seperti ini. Tangisan Hinata sudah reda, namun ia tak kunjung melepaskan diri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu baik, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya pelan, teredam oleh dada Naruto.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Ia memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bi-bisa kau u-ulangi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Naruto berucap tegas. Namun, tak ada perasaan asli dibalik kata-katanya. Ia hanya berharap Hinata meresponnya dengan baik. Ia tak akan tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghibur gadis itu kalau Hinata tak menerimanya.

_Blush. _

Muka Hinata memerah. Ia lalu memeluk Naruto lagi.

"A-arigatou."

Naruto yakin akan satu hal, Hinata yang dulu sudah kembali.

.

.

.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto hingga ke apartemennya, mereka hendak meletakkan tas berisi barang-barang Neji ke lemari gudang Naruto.

_"Tadaima."_ Ucap Naruto sambil membuka apartemennya yang memang tak terkunci.

_"Okaerinasai."_

_'Eh? Ada yang menjawab?'_ Naruto heran karena dirumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah melepas sepatu, Naruto masuk ke ruang tamu yang menghadap dapur, dan melihat Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, sangat berbeda dengan senyum terpaksanya saat berjalan dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata melihat hal ini.

Naruto setengah berlari dari ruang tamu kedapurnya, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Ia langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura. Keberadaan Hinata dari pikirannya langsung hilang, ia melupakan gadis yang berdiri sendirian di ruang tamu, berdiri diam dengan tas besar di kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Naruto, aku lega sekarang." Sakura berterimakasih pada pemuda itu karena bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya tentang Sasuke yang walaupun sudah menjadi pacarnya, terkesan cuek tehadapnya.

Sakura merasa Narutolah orang yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya, karena itu ia lebih memilih curhat dengan pemuda itu daripada Ino ataupun gadis lain.

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan. Aku senang bisa membantu." Terbersit rasa kecewa di hatinya karena Sakura mencarinya hanya untuk bercerita tentang Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah keruang tamu, berbelok kekanan untuk menuju pintu, dan menemukan sebuah tas.

"Tas siapa ini Naruto?" Teriaknya dari ruang tamu.

_'Tas? Tas apa?_' Naruto penasaran dan berlari kearah ruang tamu. Begitu ia melihat tas berisi barang-barang Neji, ia tertegun.

_'Hinata...'_

Walaupun suara berdebam pintu tua apartemen yang ditutup itu lumayan keras, hal itu tak bisa mengganggu Naruto dari ketertegunannnya.

Ia meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia tidak menghiraukan gadis itu. Ia lupa akan gadis itu karena Sakura.

Seketika ia teringat Hinatanya yang sangat ceria ketika perjalanan pulan mereka tadi. Senyumannya menjadi sangat lebar, berulang kali ia melirik kearah kirinya hanya untuk memastikan seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya itu Naruto. Dan dia yakin ia melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

_'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'_

.

.

.

Niat untuk minta maaf itu timbul, hanya saja belum terealisasi. Naruto berjalan dengan gontai dari taman kearah danau, berniat untuk bermain lempar batu.

"Naruto-kun!" Seseorang berteriak.

Naruto lantas menoleh kearah belakang, melihat Hinata berlari-lari kearahnya dan membawa sebuah kotak.

"He-hei Hinata." Naruto gugup. Ia sungguh tak ingin membahas tentang kejadian semalam.

"Ayo duduk, Naruto-kun." Hinata duduk, dan mengajak Naruto menyusulnya. Sedang yang disuruh duduk sudah dengan cepat melakukannya, duduk bersila di hadapan Hinata. Hinata membawa kotak itu ditengah-tengah mereka, lalu membukanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat ada kue tart ulangtahun berukuran sedang disodorkan kehadapannya. Hinata lalu mengambil korek api, lalu menghidupkannya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto benar-benar terharu saat itu, ada seorang yang ingat ulangtahunnya yang bahkan sang empunya umur pun tak mengingatnya.

Naruto tersenyum menyadari gadis ini begitu menyukai dirinya. Kantung hitam dimatanya menandakan mungkin ia semalaman begadang demi membuat kue ini. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya, meminta pada Kami-sama agar menumbuhkan rasa cinta dihatinya walaupun sedikit untuk gadis ini.

"A-apa nanti ma-malam Naruto-kun ada acara?" Hinata berbicara setelah kue tart yang dibuatnya sudah habis dilahap oleh Naruto.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Naruto terusik, ia memang tak punya rencana apapun selain tidur untuk malam ini.

"Be-begini. Aku ingin me-memasak untuk Naruto-kun untuk makan malam nanti." Gadis manis itu gugup. Hinata berani mengundang Naruto karena seluruh klan Hyuuga sedang berurusan diluar desa, termasuk Ko dan Hanabi.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku akan kerumahmu jam 7 nanti. Sekalian kita merayakan ulang tahunku berdua." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata, yang sukses membuat gadis itu memerah senang. Melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

"Hei! Aku dengar hari ini kau ulang tahun, Naruto." Sakura menyapa Naruto saat tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan.

"Hahaha, iya."

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu nanti malam kami kerumahmu, ya. Aku akan masak banyak makanan. Sasuke juga pasti datang. Sebenarnya sih untuk makan malam kami berdua, tapi mumpung kau sedang ulang tahun, kita rayakan bersama saja." Naruto langsung mengangguk semangat, melupakan hal penting.

.

.

.

"Taplak meja, sudah."

"Makanan, sudah."

"Ramen, sudah."

"Minuman, sudah."

"Kado, sudah."

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Naruto datang." Hinata kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna sambil menunggu Narutonya datang dan makan malam bersama.

15 menit.

25 menit.

30 menit.

50 menit.

Sudah lewat 50 menit dari janji Naruto. Tapi, Hinata adalah orang yang berpikir positif, ia tak berspekulasi apapun. Ia hanya mondar-mandir, berbicara sendiri, bahkan berlatih agar tidak berbicara gagap di depan Naruto.

1 jam.

2 jam.

Makanan yang dimasak Hinata dengan susah payah sudah menjadi dingin. Bahkan orang yang sangat laparpun enggan makan ramen yang sudah dingin.

21.30

Hinata sangat-sangat khawatir Naruto terkena masalah saat menuju mansion Hyuuga. Eh, tapi seorang Naruto 'kan sangat kuat. Yah, justru itulah yang dikhawatirkan Hinata ─jika Naruto yang sangat kuat itu terlambat hingga beberapa jam, maka pastilah ia dalam masalah besar.

21.45

Hinata menutup wajah dengan lipatan sikunya diatas meja.

"Byakugan."

Mata ajaib Hinata menyusuri jalan ke apartemen Naruto, masuk hingga ia melihat Naruto sedang bercanda tawa dengan Sakura dan Sasuke di apartemennya. Mereka sangat-sangat bahagia, apalagi Naruto. Ia berkali-kali menggoda Sakura, dengan mengatakan bahwa masakannya sangat enak. Mereka bertiga duduk dalam tawa, dengan meja yang penuh dengan piring bekas makanan. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Cukup.

Hinata menonaktifkan byakugannya, dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

22.15

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." Hinata berkata pada bunshinnya.

Fotokopi dari Hinata itu mengangguk, lalu menghilang. Hinata menatap makanan yang tak disentuh oleh lalat sekalipun itu, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Besok saja aku bereskan." Dan ia melangkah ke kamarnya.

...

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku hanya bunshin, Naruto. Hinata yang asli sedang ada keperluan dengan tetua Hyuuga, jadi ia membatalkan rencana hari ini."

_'Rencana? Hari ini?_' Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa akan makan malam dirumah Hinata. Tapi, tak apalah. Hinata juga membatalkannya, jadi ia tak perlu repot mencari alasan untuk besok.

"Terimakasih."

Bunshin itu memandang sinis kearah Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan makan malam itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjyuuken Naruto sampai mati, tapi ia yakin Hinata yang asli tak akan memperbolehkannya.

Bunshin itu menghilang, dan Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Hal yang tidak diketahui Naruto, Hinata membuat alibi dengan berpura-pura ada keperluan, agar Naruto tak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan janjinya dengan gadis itu.

Satu hal lagi yang dilupakan Naruto bahwa jikalau memang makan malam akan dibatalkan, Hinata pastilah memberitahu jauh-jauh sebelum jam 7, bukannya disaat waktu mendekati tengah malam seperti ini.

Namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Menyadari ada seseorang yang dengan gelisah menunggunya, sementara ia tanpa rasa bersalah melupakan janjinya, untuk kesenangannya semata.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah ringan pagi ini menuju mansion Hyuuga, senyumnya mengembang senang karena acara semalam. Ia menyapa ramah semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai ke halaman mansion luas itu karena memang pintunya tidak terkunci. Ia terus berjalan kerumah utama Hyuuga dan langsung masuk karena beberapa kali ia berteriak, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Astaga."

Naruto benar-benar terkejut melihat meja makan yang tertata rapi dengan makanan dingin diatasnya. Ada onigiri yang sudah basi, ramen yang sudah dingin, dan beberapa kue yang juga dingin. Makanan itu benar-benar belum tersentuh. Ia melihat lilin yang sudah mencair karena terlalu lama hidup. Di sebelah lilin itu ada sekotak kado yang terbungkus rapi.

Naruto mengambil kado tersebut. _'Untuk Naruto-kun'_ tertulis indah khas tulisan seorang gadis remaja di atas kado itu.

_'Jadi? Semalam ia menungguku?'_

Mencoba tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadanya kala membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di pihak Hinata, ia mencari gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Hinata masih terlelap, menyembunyikan mata indah dibalik kelopak matanya.

Naruto melangkah hingga ia tepat berada disamping gadis itu.

"Maaf." Gumamnya.

Hatinya bertambah sakit melihat jejak air mata mengering dipipi gadis itu. Mungkin Hinata menangisinya semalaman. Sudah bersusah payah gadis itu menyiapkan makanan untuk hari ulangtahunnya, dan Naruto dengan mudah melupakannya.

Bagaimana mungkin? Ia telah mengecewakan gadis itu 2 kali.

Naruto membelai rambut biru gadis itu, merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut itu disentuh oleh telapak tangannya.

"Aku bodoh sekali." Gumamnya.

Ia lalu menyelimuti gadis itu hingga ke bahu, lalu membelai pipinya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, Hinata."

Ia mengecup pelan kening Hinata yang ditutupi poni.

"Seharusnya aku tak memilikimu, kalau aku hanya terus menyakitimu."

Kelopak mata Hinata bergerak, ia terbangun. Tapi percuma, Naruto telah menghilang dengan hiraishinnya.

"Tadi aku bermimpi Naruto datang." Gadis itu terduduk.

Hiraishin Naruto membawanya ke puncak pohon yang mengarah langsung kebawah mansion Hyuuga. Ia lari. Ia enggan bertemu gadis itu setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ia menyakitinya lagi.

Ia takut. Lidahnya susah bergerak untuk meminta maaf.

_'Inikah yang kau sebut bertanggung jawab, Naruto?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._Tbc (Tuberculosis)

BAGAIMANAAAA? *excited

Bagaimana chapter dua saudara saudara saudari saudari? Diriku-yang-tak-sempurna ini sudah berusaaaaahhaaaa menghindari typos.

Bagus? Kagak? Penasaran? Kagak?

Oh iyaa, bales dulu ah ripiew buat reader-sama yg moe-moe

Ika chan : halo ika. Tenang aja dilanjutin kook.

Guest : makasih udah nunggu dan review! pasti. Happy ending ditangan. *senyum gaje

Ayzhar : makasih udh review! wkwkw Mmang ada yg mngganjal karna staunya kiba, naruto gak ada feel apa2 sama hinata. kiba syaang banget sama hinata dsni. Sahabat mana sih, yg ga sedih klo shabatnya jdi muram durja galau tiada akhir? Hiks.

Guest : makasih udh review, teman! FUFUFU! Hinata akan bhagia, percayalah. Bntar lgi ffn sayaa penuh dg fanfic naruhina (klo ga sibuk), dan diusahakan smua happy end! Sering2 main ksini yaaaw ;;)

Manguni : yes! review lagi, oke!

SyHinataLavender : makasih! kamu jga semangat reviewnya! hehehe ''3

Aeni hibiki : salam kenal jga aeni! Emang kasihan, tapi bocoran buat aeni aja ya, ntar akhirnya cinta naru buat hina jdi murni koook. Jangan kasih tau siapa2, oke? ;)

*author goblok, jdi makanan titan aja. Hahaha -_-

Guest : maksih koreksinya! wkwkkw summarynya udah diedit. Kasih tau kalo sudah ya (minta review lagi) ;) iya nih, kemarin salah browse. Tapi tetap ngerti jalan ceritanya kan? Yosh! Ganbatte kudasai!

MORPH : yosh! hurray! kibarkan yg tinggi! Fufufu.

Mega Special Thanks buat reviewer dan reader yang sudah berkenan mengklik judul fic ini. Nyehehe. Review lagi yahhh, kasih tau aku kapan kalian mau ficnya di update. Soalnya agak sibuk nih.


	3. Beautiful Girl

Halooooo!

Selamat lebarann! Minal aidin wal faidzin. Maapin lahir dan batin. Maapin lama update.

Ini THR dari Chrizzle buat reader *kasi kertas peledak satu-satu. *nama Chrizzle ditulis di death note sama reader-sama

Oh nooooo!

Hahahahahahhahaha!

*author gila, gaje, ga waras.

.

..

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and all Naruto characters still under Masashi Kishimoto's Right. Gaara-kun is mine! *dibekep titan**

.

..

.

Guilt of Love Chapter 3 : Dia ... Cantik.

.

..

.

Banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita lelah, termasuk menunggu. Menunggu lama membuat rasa tak nyaman. Menunggu lama membuat hati tak tenang. Menunggu lama membuat kita ...takut.

Hinata memang sudah lama berada di posisi sebagai penunggu. Sejak dari akademi, ia sudah menunggu pemuda itu. Menunggu eksistensinya bisa naik di mata Naruto. Menunggu keberadaaannya tidak lagi dihiraukan, tidak lagi diacuhkan.

Namun saat ia sudah mendapatkannya, ia harus menunggu...

... lagi.

Seperti inilah rasanya menjadi seorang Hinata, menunggu seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia tunggu. Seharusnya Narutolah yang mengundangnya, seharusnya Narutolah yang menunggunya sekarang.

Dan kalaupun itu terjadi, Hinata tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

.

..

.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto berteriak menghentikan Hinata yang berjalan menuju hutan.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan hangat, memperlihatkan senyum manisnya saat menatap Naruto. Membuat hati pemuda itu sedikit teriris pedih mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

Naruto Uzumaki bertekad akan memperbaiki semuanya. Ia bertekad ingin memberi hari yang indah untuk Hinata hari ini.

Ia sudah terlalu salah memperlakukan gadis itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menebusnya hari ini.

"Mau latihan bersama?"

Ditengah jalan Naruto bercerita banyak hal, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dirinya atas perbuatannya tempo hari. Ia bercerita bahwa barang-barang Neji disusunnya dengan baik. Ia bahkan bercerita bahwa foto Neji berdua dengan Hinata dan beberapa foto lainnya ia pajang di ruang keluarganya, bersama dengan beberapa fotonya yang lain.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan."

.

.

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, berusaha mencari dimana Naruto berada.

"Dapat!"

Hinata mengoperasikan chakra ditelapak tangannya, dan menepuk pelan tanah di bawah kakinya.

Braaaaaaaak.

Tanah itu terbelah parah. Menampilkan Naruto yang sedang merondok dibawahnya.

"Hahaha. Ketahuan ya." Naruto melompat keluar dari lubang tanah itu, dan membentuk segel.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Puluhan Naruto-Naruto langsung mengerubungi Hinata, sementara Naruto yang asli duduk meringkuk diatas pohon, menonton Hinata yang sedang bertarung dengan bunshin-bunshinnya.

Butuh sekitar 30 menit untuk akhirnya mendapatkan kelemahan Hinata yaitu kelelahan, sementara bunshin-bunshin Naruto memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah, Naruto-kun." Hinata sambil tertawa, mencari Naruto yang asli.

Naruto tersenyum. Seharusnya gadis itu mampu bertahan, mengingat ia tidak sedikitpun mengaktifkan byakugan atau memakai ninjutsu. Yah, ia bertarung dengan kopian Naruto dengan taijustu saja.

"Ini belum berakhir, Hinata-chan."

Naruto yang asli tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hinata, menutup kedua mata gadis itu dengan sapu tangan. Bunshin-bunshin Naruto lenyap, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata sendirian di hari yang mulai memasuki senja itu.

"Ayo!" Naruto membantu Hinata berjalan dengan merangkul bahu gadis itu. Menuju sisi barat hutan.

Mereka terus berjalan. Pipi Hinata memerah, menyadari kedekatan pujaannya ini dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini.

"Hei, jangan coba-coba mengintip dengan byakugan." Naruto teringat sesuatu, dan sudah mengingatkan gadis itu sejak awal. Setelah merasa chakranya cukup, Naruto membawa dirinya dan Hinata dengan hiraishin ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Naruto membuka saputangan yang melilit kepala Hinata, membiarkan gadis ini terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari terbenam di depan mereka.

"Ini..." Hinata terkejut melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar indah dihadapannya. Matahari yang terbenam itu terasa sungguh-sungguh dekat dengan matanya, dan ia bisa merasakan hangatnya.

Kakinya menapak, menyadarkan ia sedang berada di padang bunga kesukaannya, bunga lavender. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ada tempat seindah ini di dunia.

Ia menoleh, menatap wajah tampan Naruto tang tertimpa cahaya matahari senja. Tatapannya melembut, bersyukur akan kehadiran pemuda ini di kehidupannya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh, ditambah dengan lengkung bibir tulusnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto balas menatap Hinata, hatinya pedih atas segala perlakuannya selama ini. Mengacuhkan perasaan itu dari dalam hatinya, ia mengangguk.

"Ini... Dimana, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya demikian karena ia merasa begitu asing dengan tempat ini.

"Hehehe. Kita ada di bagian tenggara desa, Hinata."

Hinata membelalak. Mereka keluar dari desa. Ia ingin protes karena itu melanggar aturan, namun sebelum ia membuka mulut, Naruto sudah berucap kembali.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tau kau suka bunga ini."

Hinata mengangguk semangat, ia lalu berlari-lari seperti anak kecil memutari ladang lavender yang sangat luas itu. Sementara Naruto duduk bertapa, berniat mengumpulkan chakra untuk mereka pulang.

.

Bagi Hinata, hal ini mengubur kesedihannya dalam-dalam. Perlakuan Naruto kali ini membuat hatinya menghangat bahagia.

Bahagia.

Andai saja ia tahu perlakuan ini tidak berdasarkan niat tulus pemuda itu untuk menyenangkan hatinya, melainkan semata-mata untuk menaikkan derajatnya di mata Hinata agar tidak dicap sebagai kekasih yang kejam, yang melupakan janjinya sampai dua kali.

Dengan kata lain, karena rasa bersalahnya atas kejadian kemarin.

Yah, Naruto berhasil membodohi semua orang, termasuk Hinata dan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia menjadi kekasih Hinata karena cinta. Ia telah berhasil.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang terlelap dibawah rindangnya pohon. Mungkin pemuda itu kelelahan, pikirnya.

.

.

Naruto terbangun karena angin senja yang sangat kuat menghantam tubuhnya. Ketika ia melihat ke depan, nafasnya tertahan melihat Hinata sedang duduk diatas batu besar sambil memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang mengibarkan surai panjangnya.

Gadis itu...

... cantik.

Hinata membuka matanya, memesonakan dunia dan tentu saja Naruto dengan mata putihnya yang indah. Ia menatap matahari senja dengan matanya yang indah, tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah bangun tidak jauh disamping kanannya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan seketika kelopak-kelopak lavender terbang dengan angin mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Hinata melompat dari batu besar itu, mendarat dengan anggun menggunakan ujung kaki kanannya.

Naruto Uzumaki terpesona, tanpa sadar ia berdiri dan menatap gadis didepannya tanpa berkedip.

Kelopak-kelopak lavender itu menyelubungi tubuh gadis pewaris klan Hyuuga itu. Hinata perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak lavender kecil, bergabung dengan lavender sebelumnya dan terbawa angin.

Angin itu berputar-putar kesegala arah yang setiap pergerakannya Naruto catat baik-baik dalam memorinya, sampai akhirnya mengembalikan Hinata ke posisi sebelumnya. Mengembalikan tubuh Hinata seluruhnya.

Hinata tertawa-tawa bahagia dan berteriak, "Ini menyenangkan!" dan menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang. Kelopak-kelopak tadi menyatu menjadi seperti kasur untuk menangkap gadis itu. Hinata jatuh ke dalam pelukan lavender yang menangkapnya dengan indah, masih tertawa-tawa dengan riangnya.

Naruto melihat semua itu dengan takjub. Setahunya hanya Konan yang bisa melakukan jurus seperti itu.

Wajah Hinata yang tertawa riang menghangatkan hatinya, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Perasaan geli dirasakannya di dadanya, dan ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Hei Hinataa! Ayo kita pulang." Teriak Naruto.

Hinata terusik, menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mereka pulang.

Hinata akan terus mematri kejadian ini dalam-dalam dipikirannya, hari dimana Naruto mengajaknya ketempat yang semenyenangkan tadi.

.

..

...

..

.

2 bulan tak terasa sudah berlalu. Akhir Desember sudah mulai terasa, dinginnya pergantin musim dari musim gugur ke musim dingin. Salju-salju kecil sudah turun membasahi bumi Konoha.

Atas usulan Kiba, maka Rokkie 12 akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Hinata hari ini.

Hokage minta bertemu dengan Hinata, dan ini memakan waktu yang lama, dan akhirnya kesempatan ini dipakai para ninja satu angkatan tersebut untuk menghias halaman utama Hyuuga sebagus mungkin.

Ino, Kiba, dan Sakura menggeleng-geleng melihat Naruto yang sedang ketiduran diteras rumah Hyuuga, padahal seharusnya sebagai pacar Hinata ia harus paling sibuk.

"Ckckck. Naruto no baka! Bisa-bisanya ia tidur di saat begini." Sakura berkacak pinggang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas kelakuan Naruto.

Muka Naruto bergerak-gerak, mulutnya bergerak kedepan seperti hendak mencium seseorang. Hal konyol ini membuat kejahilan Kiba muncul.

"Hei, Ino. Coba pakai jurusmu. Aku mau lihat mimpi Naruto. Lihat saja mulutnya yang monyong itu." Kata Kiba sambil ikut memonyongkan bibirnya.

Ino awalnya keberatan, tapi melihat antusiasme Kiba dan Sakura, akhirnya ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Naruto dan mulai memasuki pikirannya. Namun sepertinya ia salah langkah, bukan mimpi Naruto yang dilihatnya, melainkan suatu memori yang dirahasiakan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino membuka matanya dengan terkejut, tak percaya akan apa yang ia barusan ketahui. Kiba dan Sakura tampak aneh dengan perubahan ekspresi Ino, mereka akhirnya meminta jawaban.

"Na-naruto hanya bermimpi buruk. Bangunkan saja dia. Su-suruh dia membantu Shikamaru." Ino menutupi dengan kebohongan.

'Apa yang kulihat tadi benar? Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata, melainkan Sakura? Dan selama ini Naruto hanya berpura-pura?' Batin Ino.

Ia memandang Naruto lama. Ino akan mencari kebenarannya sendiri nanti.

.

..

.

Sang Heiress Hyuuga akhirnya datang. Ekspresi kaget sekaligus senang ia tampakkan ketika memasuki rumahnya. Ia bersyukur teman-temannya mau datang dan merayakan ulangtahunnya dengan pesta kejutan seperti ini.

"Arigatou, teman-teman. Kalian yang terbaik." Ucap Hinata sebelum meniup kue ulangtahunnya.

Hinata memasang senyumnya yang paling bahagia di depan teman-temannya. Naruto melihat hal itu, dan dadanya kembali berdebar-debar.

Ia menyuapi Naruto setelah pemotongan kue pertamanya, dihiasi dengan semburat merah dan godaan dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Naruto tidak memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat mendapati Hinata berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Hatinya berubah senang mendengar godaan teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka cocok.

Acara terus berlanjut, setelah menyuapi Naruto, Hinata menyuapi adik kesayangannya, Hanabi lalu Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino.

Ino memandangnya dengan ekspresi sendu. Ia tak menyangka cinta tulus dan pengorbanan Hinata dibalas dengan cinta kosong dari Naruto. Ia betul-betul ingat saat Hinata mengorbankan dirinya demi Naruto ketika kedatangan Pain, yang dibalas dengan kebodohan Naruto melupakan janjinya dengan Hinata.

Ino hampir menangis. Andai saja tidak ada teman-temannya disitu, Ino bersumpah ia akan membahagiakan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya.

"Terimakasih, Ino-chan. Kau sahabatku yang paling cantik dan menawan." Hinata menyuapi Ino dengan sumringah. Lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia, seakan tak ada kebahagiaan lain di dunia ini.

Ino tersenyum pahit. Tak mungkin ia menangis sementara sahabatnya sedang tertawa senang.

.

Akhir acara, Ino menarik baju Naruto menjauhi teman-temannya. Mencari tempat privasi, yang bahkan tidak ada seekor semut pun melihat mereka.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Bicara ap..."

"Ini mengenai kau dan Hinata." Dan seketika Naruto terdiam.

.

.

_Rasa suka mungkin sudah menjalar karena ketulusan dan kecantikan alami gadis itu. Namun, setiap perbuatan pasti ada balasannya._

_Bukan begitu, Naruto?_

.

..

.

TBC (tuberculosis)

Hahahahahhha! Mampus Narutooo, bakalan ketahuan ketahuan ketahuannnnn!

Author mau balas repiew dlo ye.

Saya tersentuh juga melihat reviewer yang katanya tersentuh baca, malah sampe nangis. Saya merasa ehmmm berhasil. Yeay!

Buat yg nanya, fic ini akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah.

First, buat dwiekasari : ini chapter permintaan anda, yang mulia. Tidak ada angst. Yg ada malah 'rasa-rasa' naru buat hina. Hehehe.

Guest : tentu saja ini cuma fic. Hehehe. Semooooooooga di anime naru berakhir dengan hina. Itulah yg harus kita doakan. *mulai sujud

Manguni : awwww, thankyou so much, manguni-san. Smoga manguni jd suka Hinata gara-gara fic ini. Tapi jangan pula malahh jadi benci Naruto XDD

Nata-chan : happy ending kook. Masalah bunshin, chrizzle ga tau juga *ditampok. Tapi menurutku beda. Coba aja, pas Naruto latihan elemen angin sampe buat beratus-ratusan bunshin, yang berhasil malah bunshinnya, bukan Naruto. Hehehehe.

Ayzhar : ayuuu-chaaaaaaaan! Terimakasih karena sudah mampir kembali. *nangis. Naru kejam ya? :' nanti di chapter depan bakal terbalaskan kok. Keep calm. Pasti! Pasti! Malah ntar Naru ngemis cinta sama Hina. Hahahah. *dibekep Naruto karena terlalu heboh

Mimitsuyu : makasih mimi-chan *dijitak karena sok kenal sok akrab. Bacanya sendirian aja, mi. Biar nangis. Hehehehe. Bakal diupdate dengan cepet deh. Doain aje. Salam juga :* chuuuu nyehehehe.

Ika chan : gaara buat chrizzle! Gaara buat chrizzle! *demo *karena ribut, dimakan titan. Aku bakal hapus air mata ika dengan akhir yang bahagia! Yeah! Ini sudah diupdate, tinggal review lagi deh. Hehee

Ayzhar : ayu lagii! Horeee! Diupdate nih, diupdate. Tenang sajaaaa.

Guest : maaaaaaaf kalooooo naruuuuu jahaaaat :'( mulai chapter depan bakal dikabulin kook. Oh iya, bakal ada yg nemeniin hina looh. Guest maunya siapa? Eh, tapi ujung-ujungnya hinata sama naruto, okeeee?

Karizta-chan : aku juga senang! Kita samaaa! Chapter depan, Naru bakal cemburu habis-habisan. Karizta maunya hina ditemenin siapa? Hayooo, review lagiii

Riu M : ini sudah lanjut, Riu-san. Chapter terakhir kayaknya 6 udah epilog. Bisa berubah seiring waktu berjalaaan.

Second Name : diusahakan ya second-san. Eeeh? Tiap hari? XD tepar dong? Wkkkwkw

SyHinataLavender : kamu lagi! Ayo review lagi! Yang buanyaaak! Tenang aja, Happy ending koook. Sip. Sip. Sip.

aeni chan : halooo aeni. Okaerinasai di chapter 3. Sip. Ini dia thrnya! Selamat lebaran yaaa. ;) sambil baca fic ini tentunya. Fufufu

Nectarinia : makasih sudah mengingatkan. Tapi author rada bingung dengan penjelasannya. Bisa diulang dengan pelan-pelan. (Maklumm, authornya ngga pasang mode jenius)

Kaoru mouri : makasih sudah review, kaoru-san. Iya ya? Naru nyebelin yaaa. Ini sudah lanjut. Review lagi yaaa.

.

.

Di chapter depan, perbuatan Naruto yang main-main dengan perasaan cewek akan terbalas. (Walaupun diakhirnya nanti Naru sama Hina) Naruto yang bakal nungguin Hinata. Dan mereka akan brake-up untuk sementara.

Review, ya Minna-san!

Nanti bakal ada adegan Hina marah-marah sama Naru. Kalian maunya Hina marah-marah gimana? Kalo author sih, buat Hina ngomong ke Naru banyak hal yang buat Naru 'sakit' dan nyesel. Adakah yg menolak? Menurut kalian bagusnya gimana?

Apa marah mengerikan kayak Sakura/Tsunade? Atau marah sambil nangis? Atau menjyuuken Naru? Atau malah pasrah, menerima apa adanya?


	4. The Regret

Disclaimer : The Real Owner Of Naruto Called Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4 up : The Regret.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang begitu sederhana dalam kesempurnaannya. Ia kuat dan rapuh disaat bersamaan. Ia cantik dan mempesona dengan caranya sendiri. Ia pendiam, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu kuat. Naruto mengakui hal itu.

Banyak orang yang mempunyai rambut panjang di Konoha. Tapi hanya warna surai panjang indigo Hinatalah yang bisa ia deteksi dari kejauhan.

Banyak klan Hyuuga yang ia temui dalam hidupnya. Tapi hanya mata putih Hinata yang membuatnya terpaku, seolah-olah ia larut dalam pancaran bening itu.

Telinga Naruto berfungsi dengan baik. Ia dapat mendengar semua orang memanggil namanya dengan suara masing-masing, tapi hanya suara Hinata yang bisa membuat nama Naruto Uzumaki terdengar spesial di telinganya.

Naruto percaya cinta itu tak perlu alasan.

Tapi untuk gadis ini, ada sebuah alasan...

... karena rasa bersalah.

.

..

.

"Ino. Kita mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya demikian karena mereka hanya bolak-balik saja dari tadi, dan baju Naruto mulai melar karena kekuatan tarikan tangan Ino.

Begitu menemukan tempat yang lumayan 'aman', Ino menarik kasar baju Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terhempas sedikit ke depan.

Dengan alis bertaut tanda kurang suka, Naruto bertanya lagi. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Salah apa Hinata padamu, Naruto?" Ino mulai menangis, sebagai sesama perempuan ia sedih sahabatnya mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bingung.

"Aku tahu semuanya." Ino balas bicara. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangan, menunggu tanggapan Naruto.

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Naruto sebenarnya mengerti. Ia mengerti betul. Hanya saja ia tak percaya ada orang yang mengetahuinya secepat ini.

"AKU TAU KAU MENGERTI!" Balas Ino dengan teriakan frustasi.

... Hening. Naruto terdiam. Dugaannya benar.

"Apa sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Hinata, Naruto?!" Ino setengah berteriak kali ini. Ia tak sabar dan kesal karena pemuda ini diam saja.

"Katakan padaku semua yang aku lihat itu salah, Naruto. Katakan padaku kau mencintainya, sama seperti dia mencintaimu." Ino bertanya dengan terisak.

"Tidak." Kata Naruto lemas.

Buuuuukkk. Satu pukulan dihadiahkan Ino di pipi kanan Naruto. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kebelakang.

"Kau..." Ino menggeram.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Ino. A-Aku kira bisa mencintainya. Ternyata tidak. Aku kira dengan ada dia disisiku, bisa menggantikan Sakura, ternyata tidak." Naruto kembali bercerita, dan hal ini membuat Ino muak. Ino menarik kerah baju Naruto, dan menghadiahkan satu pukulan lagi di pipi yang sama.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Neji mati karena aku. Aku merasa bersalah. Penolakan akan membuat Hinata semakin sedih."

"Kau kira dengan melakukan ini Hinata menjadi tidak sedih? Ia akan terluka berkali-kali lipat." Ino menghela nafas, mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Dan aku yakin Neji malah akan kecewa padamu, Naruto."

Naruto masih terduduk. Membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Neji. Aku kecewa padamu." Ino meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, duduk dengan pipi membiru ditengah salju yang tebal.

.

..

.

"Hei, Hinata. Dimana Naruto?" Kiba bertanya seperti itu karena tidak terlihat batang hidung dan kumis kucing Naruto. Biasanya pemuda itu sangat ribut.

"Entahlah, Kiba-kun. Perasaan tadi masih ada di sekitar sini." Hinata pun ikutan celingak-celinguk mencari Naruto.

"HEI! DIMANA INO? DIA HARUS MEMBANTUKU MEMBERESKAN PIRING-PIRING!" Sakura berteriak dari teras, mencari sahabat baiknya.

"Ino juga hilang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku mau cari Ino." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku juga." Kata Chouji.

Tapi sebelum itu sempat terlaksana, Sakura sudah menangkap mereka semua. Menyisakan Hinata sendirian di halaman.

"Kalian kira kalian bisa kabur? Kalian harus membantuku membereskan kekacauan disini. Kalian mau dipanggang Tuan Hiashi, hah?"

"Hinata saja yang mencari Ino dan Naruto." Sakura lalu menyeret teman-temannya itu masuk ke rumah.

Hinata mengangguk. Tertawa kecil karena kelakuan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya mereka tak perlu membereskan apapun, karena ada banyak sekali pelayan di rumah Hyuuga.

Hinata mulai mencari, berjalan dari halaman depan hingga halaman belakang rumah utama Hyuuga yang luas tersebut. Saat melewati belakang dojo, sayup-sayup terdengar pertengkaran kecil.

Hinata yakin itu Naruto dan Ino. Ia hampir meneriaki mereka ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

_"Apa sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Hinata, Naruto?!" _

_"Katakan padaku semua yang aku lihat salah, Naruto. Katakan padaku kau mencintainya, sama seperti dia mencintaimu." _

_"Tidak."_

_"Kau..." _

_"Aku tidak mencintainya, Ino. A-Aku kira bisa mencintainya. Ternyata tidak. Aku kira dengan ada dia disisiku, bisa menggantikan Sakura, ternyata tidak." _

_"Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Neji mati karena aku. Aku merasa bersalah. Penolakan akan membuat Hinata semakin sedih." _

_"Kau kira dengan melakukan ini Hinata menjadi tidak sedih? Ia akan terluka berkali-kali lipat."_

_"Dan aku yakin Neji malah akan kecewa padamu, Naruto." _

_"Kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Neji. Aku kecewa padamu."_

Jelas. Begitu jelas di telinga dan mata Hinata, apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Hatinya sakit, diremas tangan tak kasat mata. Ia memegang dadanya dengan kuat, namun itu tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Rasa sakit itu malah semakin datang bertubi-tubi. Menyerang jantung dan hatinya.

Ia melihat Naruto yang terduduk dengan air mata meluncur deras.

'Ne, Naruto-kun. Apa aku sebegitu tak pantas untuk dicintai?'

.

..

.

Diatas salju yang dingin, Naruto membongkar semua rahasianya. Rahasia yang sudah disimpannya dengan bersih selama dua bulan terakhir.

Melepas semua kebohongannya, beban itu seakan hilang. Ia merasa luar biasa lega. Ditonjok begitu keras seperti tadi, membuat ia merasa lega.

Ia rasa...

Ia rasa ia bisa menyukai gadis itu dengan tulus mulai sekarang.

Naruto bangkit, memulai langkah dengan tekad yang kuat bahwa ia akan menyukai gadis itu tanpa alasan yang membelenggunya selama ini.

Sembari berjalan kembali kerumah utama Hyuuga, yang ingin ditemuinya adalah Hinata. Ia ingin memulai semua dari awal.

Namun saat ia berbelok, Kami-sama sudah mematahkan niatnya. Aroma lavender khas Hinata menyeruak di hidungnya, meyakinkan bahwa perempuan didepannya ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis itu mendengar semuanya.

.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya, chakra berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Naruto.

Ia menampar pipi Naruto dengan lumayan keras, dan menghasilkan bunyi 'plak' yang terdengar nyaring. Ia tak mengangkat tangannya, melainkan memperbesar frekuensi chakra ditangannya.

Ia mengobati lebam Naruto dengan chakra penyembuh.

"Apa ini sakit, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sirat kepedihan yang dalam.

"Maaf. Karena Aku dan Neji, pipimu membiru seperti ini." Hinata kembali berbicara.

Ia memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi pilu.

"Sebaiknya kau buang fotoku dan Neji dari dinding ruanganmu." Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, melihat ke lebam Naruto yang masih belum pulih.

"Barang-barang Neji juga. Buang saja semua." Ia lalu menatap Naruto kembali. "Kau tak perlu membuktikan apapun lagi."

"Memilikimu ternyata lebih sulit dari menunggumu, Naruto-kun."

Air mata yang mati-matian ditahan Hinata akhirnya jatuh, berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi pucatnya. Ia mengelap kasar air matanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengobati pipi Naruto.

"Kata-katamu. Semuanya palsu Naruto-kun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus bilang begitu? Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu! Aku tak butuh kepedulianmu jika itu menyakitkanku!" Hinata berteriak. Chakra ditangan kirinya semakin membesar, hingga berhenti. Pipi Naruto kembali seperti semula. Tanpa lebam. Tanpa rasa sakit.

"Apakah aku terlalu lemah, Naruto-kun? Sehingga aku begitu mudah dikasihani?" Suara Hinata melemah, ia tak mampu berbohong kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia biarkan tangisannya meledak.

"Hinata." Naruto tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Haaaah" Hinata menghela nafas panjang dengan kasar. "Kau bahkan tak lagi memanggilku Hinata-chan."

"Kau orang baik, Naruto-kun. Tapi kebaikanmu menyakitkan." Hinata kembali menatap Naruto, kali ini dengan air mata yang begitu banyak di pipi dan matanya.

Hinata mengelap semua airmata dengan baju lengannya. Naruto membiarkan gadis itu menyeka airmatanya sendiri.

"Hahahahahaha. Aku tak menyangka kita berakhir seperti ini. Benar kata Ayah. Kebenaran terdengar begitu menyakitkan." Hinata tertawa sarkartis. Menertawakan kehidupan cintanya.

Naruto akhirnya menangis. Ia tak kuat melihat Hinata seperti ini.

"Jangan bersedih untuk orang yang tak pantas kau tangisi, Naruto-kun. Jangan sia-siakan airmatamu untukku."

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyeka airmata Naruto hati-hati dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Kau tau? Kau memperbaiki hatiku yang hancur lebur, dan menghancurkannya lagi." Airmatanya turun kembali. Hinata menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap langit.

"Ayah, Ibu, maaf. Aku tak bisa mewarisi klan. Aku terlalu lemah. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghentikan airmataku sendiri." Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Berharap agar pesannya tersampaikan pada orang tuanya. Setelah itu, ia menghapus airmatanya kembali.

"Hinata ... aku ..."

"Cukup."

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku tak tau bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang kau cintai." Hinata tersenyum, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ikhlas, menyiratkan kasih sayang.

Ia berbalik, namun tangannya ditahan Naruto. Naruto kemudian memaksa gadis itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku mau pergi Naruto. Agar kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau. Agar kau bebas dari rasa bersalah."

Naruto memang menghentikan gadis itu, namun ia tak berkata apapun. Ia malah menangis kembali.

Hinata kembali menyeka air mata Naruto yang berjatuhan.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto. Aku memberimu kebebasan mulai sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tak mau itu membebanimu. Tersenyumlah. Kau tahu? Senyummu menyelamatkanku."

Ia bilang begitu memang, namun ia yakin mulai sekarang senyum itu akan membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan semua rasa perih dan sesak yang dirasakannya sekarang. Membunuhnya dengan semua kebenaran perasaan Naruto yang didengarnya sendiri. Membunuhnya dengan semua tingkah manis Naruto yang ternyata...

... palsu.

Hinata berlari menjauhi Naruto. Ia pergi. Dan Naruto bahkan tidak mengejarnya.

Naruto menyentuh pipi kanannya. Hangat. Hal ini pernah terjadi. Hinata menamparnya, memberinya semangat agar tak menyerah. Naruto menggenggam tangannya, dan memenangkan pertarungan. Namun kali ini, tak ada tangan yang ia genggam. Hatinya perih, kakinya serasa beku, tak bisa mengejar Hinata.

.

.

Dari atas atap rumah utama Hyuuga, teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata melihat hal yang barusan terjadi. Mereka ingat bagaimana detil Hinata merasa tersakiti karena Naruto. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semua terlanjur terjadi.

Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten menangis.

Kiba, Shino, dan Sasuke geram pada Naruto. Mereka mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini pada Hinata.

Lee tertegun. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Shikamaru dan Chouji menatap Hinata yang sedang berlari menjauh. Gadis itu menangis hebat. Kata-katanya tadi terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Sementara Sai mencengkram dada kirinya kuat.

'Inikah yang disebut sakit hati?'

Yang mereka tahu adalah Hinata dan Naruto saling mencintai, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

..

.

"Kiba-kun. Shino-kun. Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya keesokan harinya, mendapati Kiba dan Shino berada di depan rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ayo latihan bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya" Kata Kiba semangat, disusul gonggongan Akamaru yang nyaring.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

.

Naruto Uzumaki tidak bisa tidur dari kemarin malam. Ia hanya berbaring diatap, memandangi langit walau sudah tak ada bintang lagi.

Ketika duduk, ia melihat dari kejauhan Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino sedang bergerak menuju hutan. Ia terusik, lalu mengikuti mereka.

.

Setelah latihan selesai, tim delapan duduk dan melepas lelah sambil menikmati semilir angin yang mengeringkan peluh mereka. Tak menyadari ada seseorang dipuncak pohon yang menatap mereka sejak tadi, terlebih kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah bersandar dibawah pohon.

"Kau tak berubah, Hinata. Kau masih tetap kuat." Shino berkata pelan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Naruto tak suka. Entah mengapa ia tak menyukai perlakuan Shino tadi. Seharusnya ia yang latihan bersama Hinata, seharusnya ia yang memuji Hinata, seharusnya ia yang mengacak rambut gadis itu.

"Aku lapar. Ayo pergi!" Kiba mengajak Hinata dan Shino untuk berdiri. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan yakiniku!"

"Aku masih capek." Hinata menggeleng. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Kiba geleng-geleng, lalu menggendong Hinata didepan dadanya. Hinata kemudian tertawa.

"Kau semakin berat, nona Hyuuga. Terakhir menggendongmu, aku tidak sakit pinggang seperti ini." Kiba menatap Hinata yang ada di gendongannya dengan sebelah mata disipitkan sebal.

Hinata tertawa pelan, lalu mencubit pipi bertato merah Kiba.

Naruto terdiam. Hinata adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Kenapa ia tak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah bercanda yang seperti itu dengan Hinata. Ia kesal.

'Kiba! Sampai kapan kau menggendong Hinata, hah?'

Seakan menjawab jawaban Naruto, Kiba menurunkan Hinata dipunggung Akamaru. Sekarang gantian, Akamarulah yang menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

"Guk Guk" Akamaru menyalak senang.

"Heeee? Akamaru, kau juga berpikir begitu? Hinata yang sekarang jadi lebih berat, ya?" Kiba bertanya pada anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Guk Guk!" Akamaru menyalak dengan nada aneh.

"Kau salah, Kiba-kun. Akamaru bilang ia senang Hinata ada di punggungnya." Kali ini Shino yang angkat bicara. Ia mengerti bahasa hewan rupanya.

Ketahuan, Kiba memalingkan muka dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia tahu benar maksud sahabat-sahabat baiknya ini untuk menghibur dirinya. Ia menghargai maksud teman-teman baiknya itu.

"Arigatou ne, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Kalian memang sahabatku yang paling terbaik." Hinata menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan berterimakasih. Ekspresi Kiba melembut, ia tahu sekali dibalik senyum lepas Hinata, gadis itu mengalami sakit hati yang luar biasa. Ia menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Sementara Shino tersenyum tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

"Guk guk guk" Akamaru menyalak keras, mengganggu adegan senyum Shino.

"Tentu saja terimakasih juga untukmu, Akamaru-kun." Hinata memeluk leher Akamaru yang besar, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Akamaru langsung berlari kencang, meninggalkan Kiba dan Shino.

"Ohhh, mau balapan ya? Kalian akan kalah. Ayo, Shino!" Kiba berteriak, berlari menyusul Akamaru dan Hinata.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa melihat sendu kearah Hinata yang berada di punggung Akamaru.

"Hei, Hinata. Secepat itukah kau melupakanku?" Setelah itu, setetes likuid bening meluncur dari mata safirnya.

.

..

.

Hinata berpisah dengan Kiba dan Shino setelah keluar dari kedai yakiniku. Ia terus berjalan kearah mansion Hyuuga, berniat mandi dan beristirahat.

Hinata menengadah, melihat pahatan para hokage diatas desa. Terutama hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.

_"Aku terus memikirkanmu." _

_"Lalu mencarimu." _

_"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." _

Hanya dengan melihat, Hinata terngiang kembali saat impiannya terwujud. Saat Naruto membalaskan perasaannya. Namun air mata kepedihan kembali meluncur, ketika dari mulut kekasihnya itu sendiri ia mendengar kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya dikasihani.

Lamunan Hinata terhenti ketika ada seorang gadis kecil menarik-narik bajunya.

"Sumimasen. Apa nee-chan mau membeli bungaku?" Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun menawarkan Hinata berbagai jenis bunga.

Pandangan Hinata melembut. Ia begitu menyukai anak-anak.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yui." Hinata lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa Yui-chan menjual bunga?" Hinata lalu membelai rambut kecoklatan gadis kecil itu.

"Yui mau beli roti, nee-chan. Yui lapar." Yui lalu memegang perutnya. Sepertinya ia memang kelaparan.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-channya Yui ada dimana?" Hinata bertanya lagi, sambil celingak-celinguk.

Yui menggeleng. Ia yatim piatu.

Hinata jadi ikutan sedih, lalu untuk menghibur Yui, ia bertanya-tanya tentang bunga.

"Yui-chan menjual bunga apa saja?" Hinata lalu menunjuk beberapa bunga ditangan Yui. Muka Yui berubah cerah, ia memang belum mendapatkan pembeli hari ini.

"Yui hanya punya tulip. Untuk nee-chan yang cantik, Yui punya dua bunga tulip berbeda warna." Yui mengambil dua bunga tulip, lalu memberikannya ke tangan Hinata. Ungu dan orange. Hinata menatap sendu kedua warna itu. Warna yang menyimbolkan sesuatu.

"Apa artinya, Yui-chan?" Hinata mengambil bunga itu, lalu menghirup wanginya.

"Kalau seseorang memberi nee-chan dua bunga tulip berbeda warna, itu artinya nee-chan memiliki mata yang indah." Cerita Yui panjang lebar.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku punya banyak tulip berwarna merah, nee-chan. Itu artinya deklarasi cinta dan kepercayaan. Apa nee-chan mau membelinya?"

_Deklarasi cinta? Kepercayaan? _

"Yui-chan tidak punya tulip yang berarti patah hati?" Hinata membalas dengan bertanya lagi.

Hinata tidak tahu perkataannya menyinggung dan menyakitkan hati seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Etooo." Yui melihat isi tas bunga tulipnya, lalu menggeleng. Ia kecewa karena ia tak bisa memenuhi permintaan pelanggannya.

"Tulip yang artinya patah hati adalah yang berwarna kuning, nee-chan. Artinya cinta yang tak ada harapan atau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Oh. Begitu." Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Nee-chan mau membeli semua tulip Yui-chan. Oke?" Hinata lalu mengambil semua bunga tulip di tas Yui, lalu memberikan uangnya.

"Anoo, nee-chan. Uangnya berlebih banyak." Yui memperhatikan uang itu, belum pernah ia memegang uang sebanyak itu.

"Itu untuk membeli roti sebanyak apapun yang Yui-chan mau." Hinata berkata pelan, bangkit dan membelai rambut Yui.

Yui berteriak gembira, ia berterimakasih dan membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum berlari kesebuah toko roti.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Ia pulang. Meninggalkan Yui, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangi punggungnya menjauh.

.

..

.

Pagi pagi sekali Naruto terbangun. Ia lalu dengan segera mencuci muka dan memakai bajunya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ada sebuah kotak besar di terasnya.

Ia lalu membawa kotak besar itu ke ruang tengah dirumahnya. Membukanya pelan.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat kado yang dua bulan lalu ia lihat di meja makan Hinata, sehari setelah ia melupakan janji makan malamnya dengan gadis itu. Semua tampak sama, bahkan catatan kecil diatasnya.

Naruto membuka kado berukuran sedang itu, dan kembali terkejut. Matanya memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tampak dihadapannya tiga boneka tanah liat yang diukir dengan chakra. Menampilkan figur Naruto, Kushina, dan Minato. Semua tampak persis, begitu mirip, tak ada detil yang dilewatkan Hinata dalam pengerjaannya.

"Hinata..." Naruto menyesali perbuatannya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa dicintai sebesar ini oleh Hinata.

Ada satu kado lagi di dalam kotak yang besar.

Naruto membukanya, isinya adalah sarung tangan rajut. Ada catatan kecil disampingnya.

_"Aku membuat ini sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Naruto-kun pernah bilang kalau tanganmu selalu dingin, kan? Aku membuat ini supaya tanganmu bisa jadi hangat."_

Seketika, Naruto teringat suatu kejadian, saat angin musim gugur mencapai titik terendahnya. Dingin yang amat sangat mendera Naruto dan Hinata yang kala itu tengah berjalan bersama.

_"Ne, Naruto-kun. Anginnya dingin sekali, ya?" _

_"Iya."_

_"A-apa boleh a-aku memegang tanganmu Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil meraih tangan Naruto. Hampir ia dapatkan, seandainya Naruto tidak menepisnya. _

_Hinata terkejut. _

_"Aaaa, etoo. Tanganku selalu dingin, Hinata-chan. Aku tak mau tanganmu juga ikutan jadi dingin karena memegang tanganku." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _

_Alibi. _

_Naruto saat itu tak ingin memegang tangan lembut gadis itu. Ia membuat alasan tangannya dingin, agar ia tidak memegang tangan Hinata. _

Dan sekarang, Hinata membuatkannya sarung tangan. Agar tangannya selalu hangat.

"Hinata..."

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Naruto berlari keluar, ia mencari Hinatanya. Ia tak peduli apapun. Ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia membutuhkan Hinata, ia ingin semua hal yang ada dalam diri Hinata menjadi miliknya. 

Ia mendatangi mansion Hyuuga, nihil.

Ia mendatangi hutan tempat berlatih, nihil.

Ia mendatangi akademi, nihil.

Ia mendatangi gua pahatan hokage, nihil.

Rumah Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, semua temannya bahkan rumah Kurenai-sensei, nihil.

Ah, makam Neji!

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di makam Neji. Namun tetap nihil. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa ia lihat selain tulip berwarna kuning.

Tunggu, kuning?

Naruto mendekati tugu Neji, mengambil sebatang tulip. Ia memegang kelopaknya dan warna kuning menempel di telapak jarinya.

Kelopak bunga ini dicat warna kuning!

Naruto menghapus cat itu dengan tangannya, dan warna asli tulip itu adalah merah. Ia mencoba dengan tulip yang lain, semua sama. Dicat dengan warna kuning.

Naruto menangis. Merah yang seharusnya berarti kepercayaan, dicat dengan warna kuning yang berarti patah hati. Memang. Sakit hati Hinata memudarkan semua kepercayaannya pada Naruto. Ia semakin merasa menyesal.

Naruto harus menemui Hinata Hyuuga sekarang juga!

"Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu."

Ratusan bunshin-bunshin mulai mencari Hinata, namun setelah tiga puluh menit, tetap nihil.

Hinata Hyuuga tidak ada di Konoha.

.

.

.

Tbc (tuberculosis)

Kemana kau hinata hyuugaaaaaa? Wkwkkwkw.

Mau bales review dloo

**Saya sangat menghargai masukan-masukan dari reviewer. Sebisa mungkin saya pakai dalam cerita karena saya pikir 'inilah yang reader mau.' Tapi secara garis besar plot dan ending, adalah hak saya sebagai author. Hehe **

**Jadi, kalau ada saran atau request apapun, kasi tau aja. Pasti saya coba buat dan perbaiki.**

WaOnePWG : kalimat anda sudah tertera, wa-san.

Nyanmaru desu : hina sudah menatap naru dengan tatapan sayang dan netesin air mata. Dia juga tertawa sambil nangis. sudah dibuat bermonolog juga d'sela2 percakapannya sama naru ;) gomen kalo feelnya kurang. Hehehe. Setuju banget dengan 'jangan ngeremehin orang pendiam.' Kalian tahu? Orang pendiam kadang-kadang adalah motivator yang baik. (True story)

livylaval : hontouni gomenasai. Diawal-awal saya sudah mencoba membuat seperti yang livy-san bilang. Gomen kalau ada adegan nangis. Tapi hinatanya kuat, langsung ngehapus airmatanya. Hehe

Yang login udah dibales pm juga kok. Hehehe.

Nectarinia :

Beginilah author saat membaca review anda.

Review 1 : Baca. Ngga ngerti. Said: "ha? Maksudnya apa ni. Ngga ngerti. -,- minta penjelasan lebih lanjut, ach."

Review 2 : Baca. Kaget. Pucat. Sesak napas. Back ke word. Ctrl+F, cari kata acuh. Bingung. Baca ulang. Shouted, "Ya Tuhan! aku salah." Rasanya kayak pengen ngehapus itu kata-kata dari KBBI. Ctrl+F cari kata hirau. Baca. Pucat. Shouted again, "Yang ini salah juga!". Nangis (dalam hati doang :p) Rasa-rasa gagal jadi author. Maafkan author anda yang goblok ini, Nectarinia-sama. Anda sangat teliti. *sembah.

Yampyunnnnn. Authornya jangan digolok, nectarinia-san. Ini kan udah ngerti. Ntar makanan buat titan apaan?

Sudah diedit :D sekali maafkan saya nectarinia-san dan semua reader yang bingung. Tapi saya rasa anda paham maksud ficnya :3. Author juga manusia. #eh? Bukannya iblis klan gremory? #digeplak rias. Jadi bisa salah. Nyehehehe. (Karena salah aja ngomongnya gitu, tuh)

Vili-chan : ini sudah, vili-chan. Review lagi yaaa. Maap kalo adegan ngemisnya kurang di chap ini. (Malah ga ada-_-) Nanti. Nanti pasti ada. Walaupun Naru udah sadar perasaannya pada hina, tapi hina ngga bakal semudah itu nerima naru lagi. Hahahaha. #author kejam.

Guest : happy ending ditangan, kok. Review lagi yaa, guest-san. Pake nama dong T.T masa chrizzle manggil guest-san.

Guest : naru bakal ngejar hina kok, guest-san. (Another guest-san came). Pasti itu mah. Review lagi yaaaa.

Ayzhar : okaeri di chapter 4, ayuuuuuu-chan. :3 maap deh kalo naru kejam. (Harusnya minta maap ke naru, kan? Hahaha). Akan ada org ketiga, aku mau buat ngga ada org ketiga yg patah hati krn naruhina. Tapi bingung. -,-. Ayu ada usul? Ada saatnya hina nyerah, tapi nengok kesungguhan naru, akhirnya dia balek lagi ma naru deeeh. Nyehehehe. (Dasar hina plin-plan) #digeplak hinata.

Kaoru mouri : okaeri di chapter 4, kaoru-san. Sip-sip-sip. Banyak yg usul begitu. Dan author bakal buat begitu. Sudah puas? Atau tidak? Review lagi doooong.

Ika chan : okaeri di chapter 4, ika-chan. HORE! SEMUA READER HARUS LIAT KALO IKA CHAN MENGAKUI GAARA ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR SEORANG! *gaara malu-malu. *hey, chrizzle-chan maukah kau masuk anime dan menikah denganku? *chrizzle ngemis sama masashi-sama. *akhirnya chrizzle dibuatkan versi anime, dinikahkan sama gaara-kun. *punya 10 anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. (AUTHOR KAU SUDAH GA WARAS!)

HyuNami NaruNata : semangat masa muda! Yeah! *ngedip ala lee. Eh, hinata ngga ngediemin naru, kok nata-san. Dia menghindari naru, dan coba ngelupain naru. (Itu namanya apa kalo ngga ngediemin, author gobloks) Eh, narunya baru sadar kalo dia cinta sama hina, jadilah naru yang ngemis cinta sama hina.

Dinda Hyuuga : halo dinda-san. Ini sudah. Kebiasaannya emang gitu yaa. Dia memang berhati lembut. Hiks~ review lagi ya dinda... Ditunggu loo

Aeni hibiki : selamat lebaran juga. Apa perut juga sudah lebar-an? Hahaha. Iya nih. Sedih juga. Apa chapter ini lebih sedih? Review lagi ya aeni-chan.

Hina : eeeeee. Jangan nangis, hina chan… ntar mereka hidup bahagia loh. Hehe. Review lagi yaaa…

Baca review sambil teriak. Baca review gugupan karena ada kesalahan. Baca review sambil senyam-senyum. Baca review sambil tangan dikepal karena ada yang bilang ganbatte. Astaga. Jadi author itu menyenangkan.

Chapter depan. Kasih tau aja lah ya-_- cepat atau lambat bakal di update juga. Hahaha.

Author pikir, yang nemenin hina adlh : *jengjeng

Kabuto (!) yang bakal nemenin hinata selama 2 tahun diluar konoha.

Kenapa kabuto? Dia 'katanya' ada obsesi sama hinata. Dan karena ujung"nya kabuto berkhianat dan nyerang balik hinata. Author ga mau kalo ada yg patah hati, pdhl cintanya tulus karena naruhina.

Dia antagonis dan cocok buat jadi org yg berkhianat. Maafkan aku, kabuto :'(

Hmmm.. Atau kalian ada usul chara lain? Siapa? tapi harus cocok karena dia bakal berkhianat. Atau kabuto aja? Atau obito sekalian? Hahahaha.

(Obito : kenapa aku pula? Emang aku segitu jahatnya, ya? Hiks~)

Review lagi woi. Review. Bagaimana dialog hinata-channya? kasi tauuuuuuu...


	5. Lost and Found

Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Maaf. Aku kemarin bilangnya chapter 6 sudah end? Hehe. Ternyata enggak bisa. Akupun tak tau mau sampai chapter berapa ini fic, karena ceritanya sudah beralur dengan baik. *menurutku. Hanya perlu dikasi diksi-diksi.

Jadi, aku ngga bisa janji di chapter berapa guilt of love bakal ends up, so just stay with me. *halah.

.

.

.

_Kau akan tau betapa penting seseorang saat kau kehilangannya._

_._

27 Desember,

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan kearah gedung Hokage, karena nenek muda itu meminta bertemu dengannya. Hari ini sangat dingin, dan ia hanya berpakaian biasa, jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa bertemu dengan hokage yang cantik itu.

'Mungkin aku akan mendapat misi.' Batinnya menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi.

'Ah, tidak. Jika akan diberi misi, seharusnya Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun juga ikut bersamaku.'

Dan beberapa pergulatan batin terjadi.

Sebenarnya Hinata mengharapkan sebuah misi, menjadi pelampiasannya akan hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia bisa terus berpura-pura tangguh, seakan apa yang terjadi padanya hanya bagian dari kehidupan semata.

Tapi, apa mau dikata? Hatinya sudah hancur. Perasaannya sudah rusak. Harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak. Pantaskah seorang bangsawan pewaris klan terkuat di Konoha dikasihani? Aku rasa tidak.

Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat Hinata bergetar, tangannya dikepal kuat demi menjaga irama nafasnya yang menahan tangis, mencari pengalih dengan mencoba merasakan kuku tajam dan getasnya hampir melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, ditatapnya pintu masuk penghubung antara dia dan Hokage. Membuka pintu itu perlahan, menyebabkan decitan kayu yang cukup menarik perhatian orang di dalamnya.

"Kau sudah datang." Hokage muda (baca: pura-pura muda) itu memutar kursinya dengan anggun, menyebabkan rambutnya yang dikepang dua itu bergerak mengikuti konsentrasi angin.

"Ya, nona Tsunade." Hinata mengangguk, lalu memberikan senyum ramahnya.

Hokage berdada diatas rata-rata itu mengangguk, lalu memanggil murid kesayangan sekaligus asistennya Shizune. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita manis berambut hitam pendek, berjalan kearah Hinata. Ia menyerahkan sebuah map berisi data.

Map itu berwarna merah menyolok, tanpa ada judul diatasnya. Hinata memegang map yang lumayan berat itu, dan membukanya. Halaman pertama sangat lusuh dan berwarna kecoklatan yang kurang bagus, Hinata yakin bau kertas ini menyamai bau buku-buku usang diperpustakaan rumahnya.

"Yakushi Kabuto?" Tanyanya, berhasil menemukan sebuah nama.

Hinata melihat 3 gambar seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, namun tidak asing. Ia mengetahui orang ini. Ia dan teman-teman seangkatannya mengenal Kabuto saat ujian chunnin. Terdapat data-data formal di bagian depannya, dan beberapa catatan misi dihalaman-halaman selanjutnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata mempunyai ingatan samar tentang orang ini saat ujian chunnin. Begitu samar, dan ia menolak untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Hal itu tidak penting, dan hanya menyakitkan kepala.

"Tidak. Tapi aku mengetahuinya." Hinata menutup map itu, meletakkannya diatas meja Tsunade.

"Ia mengajukan permohonan padaku." Tsunade melipat jari-jarinya bertautan, diletakkannya didepan dahi dan hidungnya yang mancung.

"Permohonan? Untuk?"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menatap Hinata intens.

"Dipulihkan nama baiknya."

Jujur saja, Hinata kaget. Seorang musuh kelas kakap seperti itu, yang sudah berkali-kali berkhianat, mempunyai niat untuk bertobat. Yah, Hinata memang tidak bisa menilai siapapun dari sampulnya, tapi ini diluar dugaannya. Apa yang membuat lelaki berkacamata bulat itu ingin bertobat?

Bagaimana memulihkan nama baik orang itu? Dengan pergi ke satu persatu rumah di Konoha dan menawarkan bantuan? Mungkin bisa, tapi ia pun tak mau mencoba.

"Bahkan ia meminta untuk menjadi muridku."

Satu lagi hal yang tak dikira Hinata. Menjadi murid? Hinata tahu jelas, teknik penyembuhan Kabuto setara dengan Sakura. Apa lagi yang ia ingin pelajari? Cara mengumpulkan tenaga dalam di dahi?

Oke, pemikiran Hinata tadi terlalu ekstrem. Ia seharusnya menghargai niat baik seseorang, apalagi untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi apa benar? Bisa jadi ini salah satu taktik busuknya untuk menyerang Konoha?

"Ia berbakat. Tapi aku masih belum tau ia benar-benar berniat untuk berubah atau tidak. Jika memang iya, aku sangat berniat untuk menjadikannya murid. Haaaaah, entahlah. Mengingat kejadian dulu, aku belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya padanya."

Hinata manggut-manggut. Jika ia menjadi Tsunade pun, ia akan berpikiran yang sama.

"Kabuto menyadari hal itu, dan ia mendatangiku semalam."

"Apa?" Hinata kaget. Bisakah seorang yang dianggap musuh seperti itu bebas masuk Konoha, bahkan menemui hokage dengan bebasnya? Kemana semua anbu yang berjaga setiap detik untuk Tsunade.

"Dia bilang ia rela diawasi 24 jam demi membuktikan kesungguhannya."

Sepertinya Hinata bisa mulai menebak tujuannya datang kemari. Ia menatap Tsunade, menunggu saat-saat hipotesanya terbukti benar atau salah.

"Sebuah desa kecil dibagian barat Iwagakure, disana ia berada sekarang. Aku mau kau kesana dan mengawasinya."

"Jadi? Aku akan mengawasinya dan ia mengetahui hal itu?" Tidak masuk akal. Kabuto meminta untuk diawasi dan dimata-matai? Yang namanya mengawasi adalah dengan diam-diam. Bukan dengan blak-blakan seperti ini.

"Ya." Kata Tsunade pendek. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut pusing, pusing memikirkan segala resiko ia menerima Kabuto sebagai muridnya. Ia butuh sake sekarang juga.

"Apa bisa dilakukan dengan beberapa hari?"

"Tidak. Aku mau kau mengawasinya selama 2 tahun." Tsunade berkata pendek, memandang gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget dihadapannya ini. Ia sadar, 2 tahun adalah waktu yang lumayan lama. Hinata pun menjalankan misi ini sendiri, jadi resikonya lumayan besar.

"Kau adalah yang paling cocok, Hinata. Kau kuat, ramah dan mempunyai kemampuan lebih pada matamu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya dengan kekuatanmu, dan juga membuatnya yakin untuk berubah dengan kebaikanmu. Dan pasti dengan mudah kau mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam dengan byakugan." Inilah kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan Tsunade hari ini. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, segelas sake pasti akan membuat dehidrasinya pergi dan tak kembali.

Hinata masih syok.

"Ini misi kelas S, Hinata. Syarat untuk menjadi pewaris klan adalah dengan berhasil menyelesaikan minimal satu misi kelas S." Tsunade mencoba menggoyangkan keyakinan Hinata untuk menolak misi ini. Namun gadis cantik itu tak bergeming, ia keukeuh dengan kebisuannya.

"Aku beri waktu beberapa hari untuk memikirkannya. Aku sudah berbicara pada ayahmu dan ia menyetujuinya. Ia yakin kau bisa." Tsunade lalu membereskan beberapa kertas dihadapannya. Lalu memberikan map tadi kepada Hinata. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mampir ke kedai sake.

Setelah pamit, Hinata pulang dengan pikiran tetap berkutat pada perkataan-perkataan sang Godaime Hokage. Dan ketika ia pulang, saat itulah teman-temannya memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Hinata tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan hari penuh kejutan seperti ini. Mungkin hanya satu kali seumur hidupnya, ada hari dengan lebih dari dua kejutan seperti ini.

Hari yang panjang. Hari saat ia bertambah umur. Hari saat ia mendapat misi. Hari saat teman-temannya memberikan kado spesial untuknya. Hari disaat ia tahu kebenaran perasaan pujaan hatinya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sebuah hari dimana ada banyak kejutan, membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata bingung, kesepian, bahagia, terharu, sedih, dan kecewa disaat bersamaan.

.

.

31 Desember,

Setelah pulang dan membawa bunga-bunga yang ia beli dari seorang gadis kecil, Hinata merebahkan badannya diatas futon warna hijau muda miliknya. Ia mulai berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi. Desa tempat misinya adalah desa yang terpencil namun indah. Ia mengamati sekeliling kamarnya, berharap meja, lampu dan beberapa barang-barang lain memberikannya jawaban.

Mengumpulkan puing-puing hatinya yang berserakan, Hinata mengingat pemuda itu lagi. Ia lelah karena perasaannya tak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Setiap mengingat benda yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Mendokusai.

Hinata harus meminjam kata-kata ini dari Shikamaru. Sungguh melelahkan dan merepotkan punya perasaan galau seperti ini. Namun Hinata adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Itu adalah jalan ninjanya. Jalan ninja? Ah. Ia teringat pemuda itu lagi.

Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan pergi, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan ketidakhadiran Naruto dalam hidupnya, menjadikan dua tahun misinya sebagai latihan. Lalu ia akan kembali tanpa kenangan akan pemuda itu. Dan melupakannya. Ya semudah itu.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan pintu rumahnya dengan ketetapan hati.

Ia akan menerima misi ini.

.

.

1 Januari, tengah malam menjelang pagi buta.

Hinata menatap bawaan yang akan dibawanya pergi. Ia hanya perlu beberapa kunai lagi untuk persediaan.

Hinata berjalan sepanjang rumahnya yang luas, pergi ke dojo untuk mengambil persenjataan yang diperlukannya. Sambil berjalan, ia merutuki rumahnya yang gelap dan mengerikan saat malam, membuatnya bisa merinding disko entah mengapa. Akhirnya perempuan bermata indah itu sampai di dalam ruang dojo. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menghidupkan lampu. Perjalanan di koridor sepanjang beberapa meter dari kamarnya ketempatnya sekarang benar-benar menguras adrenalinnya.

Saat ia berbalik, Hanabi ada di depan pintu, menghalangi sinar yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi selama itu?"

Suara Hanabi terdengar aneh, tidak tegas seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia akan memarahi kakaknya yang ceroboh, bahkan mengejek kakaknya yang kalah bertarung darinya. Namun beberapa tahun akhir ini tidak ada ejekan sama sekali. Hinata sudah berubah kuat, dan hampir selalu memenangkan pertarungan dengan adiknya itu.

Hinata bangkit, lalu memandang adik semata wayangnya dengan lembut. Ia mengusap kepalanya, merasakan halus dan lembut dari rambut yang sewarna dengan Neji dan Ayahnya itu dan menyampirkan poni panjang Hanabi ke balik cuping telinganya.

"Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh." Pernyataan yang tidak nyambung memang, namun menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan Hanabi tadi.

Gadis yang sudah beranjak remaja itu menggenggam tangan kakaknya, lalu memeluknya erat. Memang selama ini ia terkesan cuek pada saudara sedarahnya ini, tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, gadis indigo ini adalah kakaknya, dan ia menyayanginya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

Sejenak Hinata terkejut, lalu hatinya menghangat. Hanabi adalah seorang yang pendiam, bahkan dengan dirinya, sang kakak. Ia senang adiknya itu mau terbuka, dan terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa adiknya itu menyayanginya.

.

.

3.00 a.m.

Hinata keluar, membawa ransel besar di belakang punggungnya, dan kotak besar di depan tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya mengapit sebuat kantong asoy, dan ia sudah berganti kostum. Hinata memakai rompi jouninnya, dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi hingga kakinya. Rambut panjangnya sekarang semakin panjang hingga hampir mencapai setengah pantatnya itu ia ikat kuncir kuda. Cantik.

Hinata berjalan, tujuannya kali ini adalah pemakaman Konoha.

"Hai, Neji-nii." Hinata mengeluarkan bunga-bunga tulip dari kantong, dan meletakkannya di depan tugu Neji. Tangannya bergerak menampar udara hampa di depannya, dan angin seketika menerbangkan daun-daun yang basah karena hujan salju dua hari lalu disekitar makam Neji.

"Aku akan pergi. Kita tidak akan bertemu selama dua tahun." Hinata merapikan letak tulip-tulipnya, tak jarang jari-jarinya terkena bekas cat yang belum mengering sempurna. Namun ia tak menghiraukan hal itu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Hinata lalu duduk disamping bunga-bunganya, bersandar pada tugu dingin.

"Aku tak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Nii-san. Aku yakin yang terjadi padaku adalah yang terbaik yang Kami-sama rencanakan." Hinata lalu memandang jauh kearah langit yang masih gelap. Bintang-bintang masih menikmati waktunya menyinari dunia, sebelum matahari datang dan menyamarkan sinarnya.

"Tapi, mau sekuat apapun, mau setegar apapun aku bicara sekarang, disini sakit sekali, Nii-san." Hinata menunjuk dada kirinya, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk mencegah air mata jatuh.

Sungguh, Hinata mencegah dirinya menangis, karena dengan menangis, ia akan menjadi lemah.

Namun tiba-tiba ingatannya mengkhianati dirinya, mengingatkan ia disaat ia menunggu Naruto di rumahnya, dihari ulang tahun pemuda itu.

Ia memperkuat gigitannya, berusaha menang dari rasa sesak didadanya.

Seakan tak mau kalah, ingatannya membawa Hinata disaat perang dunia shinobi. Kata-katanya yang menyemangati Naruto. Kata-katanya yang ia susun sebaik mungkin, dan tangan Naruto menggenggamnya erat.

Hinata bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh ia tak mau menyerah pada rasa sakit itu.

Akhirnya memorinya menunjukkan senjata terakhir, saat penyerangan Pain.

_"Karena ... aku mencintaimu." _

Hinata kalah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membiarkan dirinya menangis sendirian seperti ini. Ia merasa apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu itu sia-sia. Hatinya pilu, menyadari bahwa hal yang ia lakukan itu tidak penting.

Apa yang dilakukannya untuk Naruto tidak penting.

Semua hal yang dilakukannya, semua hal yang dikorbankannya, menguap begitu saja tanpa bekas. Ia melakukan hal itu murni karena ia begitu mencintai Naruto. Dan ia tidak menyangka, hal ini semata-mata dijadikan Naruto untuk mengasihani dirinya.

.

.

Hinata meletakkan kotak besar itu didepan apartemen Naruto.

Sungguh ia tak ingin berlama-lama menahan kotak itu bersamanya, tak ingin berlama-lama mengingat hal memilukan yang berhubungan dengan kotak-kotak itu.

Ia mengaktifkan byakugan, memandangi wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum, mengakui dalam hati betapa tampannya wajah pemuda ini tanpa pertahanan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membelai pipi Naruto, namun yang ia dapati hanya ruang hampa kosong. Ia hanya membelai angin.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku akan pergi lama. Apakah kau akan merindukanku?" Hinata membelai pintu kayu hijau tua yang ada dihadapannya.

Tapi ia tahu, ia sadar, ia tak pernah tahu cara menjadi seseorang yang dirindukan pemuda itu.

Setelah itu Hinata pergi. Ia tak menoleh kebelakang. Ia takut rasa rindunya akan menghancurkan rencananya. Ia masih ingin tinggal, masih ingin memandangi pemuda itu, masih ingin mendengar suaranya. Namun Hinata bukanlah orang bodoh, ayahnya mendidiknya untuk menjadi kuat dan ia harus berbuat demikian.

Ia harus meninggalkan pemuda itu. Melupakannya.

.

..

.

Kabuto menerima pesan berupa kertas kecil yang dikirimkan oleh Tsunade melalui burung pengantar pesan.

Setelah membacanya, ia menyeringai misterius.

"Hinata Hyuuga, eh? Sepertinya kita akan mendapat mama untukmu, Haru-chan. Kau akan menjadi pengalih yang sempurna untuk perempuan berhati lembut ini." Kabuto kembali menyeringai, sambil mengelus rambut biru anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasur.

Mengingat Hinata, Kabuto merasa aneh dibagian dadanya. Berdetum keras seperti senar drum. Ia mengakui kalau ia mempunyai perasaan pada Hinata, namun itu dulu. Dulu sekali ketika mereka gadis itu masih 13 tahun. Kabuto menyukai kepolosannya, keramahannya, dan kebaikan hatinya. Hal-hal yang selalu alpa di kehidupan Kabuto selama ini.

Mengingat ia akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang sempat ia sukai dulu, hatinya penasaran. Bagaimana rupa gadis itu sekarang? Kabuto tidak sempat melihatnya saat perang. Dan ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tinggal bersamanya cukup lama.

Hal yang ia lakukan adalah langsung berbaring tidur disamping Haru, berharap hari cepat berlalu, sehingga orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya cepat datang.

.

..

.

"Dimana? Dimana Hinata?" Naruto bertanya putus asa pada dirinya sendiri, karena memang tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Ia benar-benar putus asa mencari, dan disaat itulah ia menemukan orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar sederhana, tempat Hinata dibesarkan. Dengan tak sabar ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah, dan mukanya penuh dengan peluh.

Pintu tua itu terbuka, memperdengarkan decitan khasnya. Seorang gadis kecil berdiri, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah kakaknya tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang kepergiannya?

"Hinata-nee tidak ada disini." Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kemana dia?"

"Ada misi." Pertanyaan Naruto terjawab. Misi adalah satu-satunya alasan seorang shinobi tidak ada di desanya. Tapi, kemana Hinata?

"Kapan dia pulang?" Nafas Naruto bahkan belum teratur, dadanya kembang kempis dengan kasar, berusaha meraup seluruh oksigen ke alveolusnya.

"Hari ini." Kata Hanabi.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah cerah karena Hinata hanya mendapat misi sederhana, yang menurutnya begitu karena hari ini dia akan pulang.

"Dua tahun lagi." Sambung gadis itu.

Sudah bisa ditebak, ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia tampak kaget, sekaligus takut. Misi macam apa yang diberikan nenek Tsunade hingga mencapai waktu 2 tahun.

Bagai ada air es yang mengalir dinadinya, tubuhnya berubah dingin, "D-dua tahun?"

Hanabi mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataannya tadi. Dan sedetik kemudian, Naruto berlari kearah gedung hokage.

.

.

"APA?" Naruto berteriak, padahal belum ada beberapa detik ia memasuki ruangan hokage. Tadi ia datang dengan menjeblak pintu, menyebabkan bunyi debam yang keras, sementara dua orang di dalamnya yang sedang bercengkrama menjadi terkaget-kaget. Sekarang ia berteriak, menghancurkan semua syaraf dikupingnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Naruto. Itu rahasia." Tsunade memijit tulang hidungnya yang mancung. Ia sedang tidak ingin marah-marah.

Naruto menggeram frustasi, nafasnya masih naik-turun dengan cepat, memompa seluruh oksigen ke darah. Ia terlambat, dan ia menyesali hal itu.

2 tahun. Dua tahun ia harus menunggu untuk meminta maaf, itupun kalau gadis itu mau memaafkan dia. Dan dengan lancangnya Naruto berniat meminta kesempatan kedua, meski harus berlutut di kaki jenjang gadis itu.

Namun apa guna semua niatnya? Hinata sudah pergi.

"Dia akan kembali dua tahun lagi, itupun kalau dia selamat." Tsunade bergumam, namun gumamannya menyebabkan Naruto makin frustasi.

'Misi apa yang nenek tua ini berikan pada Hinata?' Ia ingin bertanya, namun misi itu rahasia. Yang ia tahu Hinata menyelesaikan misinya sendirian dengan kesulitan tingkat S.

Tsunade memicingkan mata, ingin tahu seperti apa ekspresi Naruto setelah ini. Namun Naruto masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan kata-kata Tsunade.

"Percuma saja Naruto, mau kau tunggu sampai sepuluh tahun pun, Hinata tak akan datang. Persentase keberhasilan misi ini sangat kecil." Tsunade kembali berkata-kata, berniat memancing ekspresi Naruto.

"TIDAK! Aku tau dia akan berhasil. Dia kuat. Dia mengagumkan, dan dia tak akan lari dari masalah." Begitulah ekspresi Naruto, melihat kearah Tsunade dengan kilatan amarah, nafasnya kembali naik turun karena Tsunade sudah meremehkan wanita kesayangannya setelah Kushina.

Tsunade menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga pemuda ini akan mengamuk.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus khawatir?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia sendiri yang berkoar-koar kalau Hinata akan memenangkan misinya dengan gemilang, malah ia sendiri yang meremehkan Hinata. Tsunade benar, ia tak seharusnya khawatir. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah menunggu wanita itu.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, di kota kecil yang diceritakan Tsunade. Rumah itu terlihat bersih dan terawat dengan sekeliling pohon-pohon rindang disisi kanan kirinya. Ada sebuah ayunan pada pohon terbesar disebelah kanan.

Begitu memasuki halaman, bau rerumputan segar langsung menyapa indra pembau Hinata, dan angin yang bertiup sejuk menambah kesan 'rumah' pada bangunan ini.

Tidak. Hinata tahu ia tidak boleh terlena. Ia kesini karena misi. Misi penting. Misi penting yang aneh, maksudku, mana ada seorang mata-mata mengetuk pintu dan memperkenalkan diri pada korban. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Menarik nafas, Hinata memasuki teras dan mengetuk pintu.

Tidak terlalu lama menunggu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak kecil bermata hijau yang menawan, dengan rambut berantakan khas baru bangun tidur.

'Em... Apa aku salah rumah?' Batin Hinata. Yang akan ia temui adalah Yakushi Kabuto, kan? Tapi kenapa yang muncul adalah seorang anak kecil yang imut seperti ini? Apa Kabuto sudah berubah, atau memakai suatu jurus?

"Siapa yang datang, Haru-kun?" Terdengar suara berat dari dalam diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, dan terpana. Melihat seorang gadis cantik yang ditunggunya dari kemarin, bertambah dewasa dan semakin cantik.

Mata empat Kabuto menyusuri Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Gadis itu memakai vest jouninnya, dengan sebuah tas ransel dibelakang punggungnya. Rambutnya digelung asal kebelakang, sehingga yang tertinggal didepan mempercantik wajah pucatnya.

Gadis ini cantik dan emmm... seksi.

"Sampai kapan kau melihatku terus?" Hinata bertanya dengan kesal. Karena ia merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Aaa.. Maaf, maaf. Kamu... Hinata kan? Hinata Hyuuga?" Kabuto bertanya, walaupun jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Apa Tsunade tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, ah maksudku iya. Aku hanya mau memastikan, karena kau sudah berubah banyak." Kabuto tersenyum, matanya membentuk lengkungan pelangi dibalik kacamatanya.

"Nii-chan. Siapa dia?" Haru, anak kecil yang sedari tadi merasa dicuekkan menarik-narik baju Kabuto, bertanya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Nii-chan? Kau punya adik?" Hinata harus mengakui ia kaget. Pertama, karena yang ia tahu Kabuto adalah penyendiri, ia tidak punya saudara. Kedua karena Haru sangat imut.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Kabuto malah berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Haru.

"Dia nee-san baik yang Nii-chan ceritakan, Haru-kun. Nee-san ini akan tinggal bersama kita selama beberapa tahun." Kabuto lalu membelai rambut biru Haru dan mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Nee-san yang baik?" Haru melirik pelan kearah Hinata, lalu memandang Kabuto lagi. "Dia seperti oka-chan. Dia oka-chan." Haru menandaskan kalimat akhirnya dengan sedikit anggukan pelan dikepala, membuatnya semakin imut saja.

"Tidak, Haru-kun. Dia nee-san. Bukan Oka-chan."

Haru menggeleng kuat. "Dia oka-channya Haru."

Kabuto hanya bisa memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi 'tolong maklum' sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa garing.

Hinata melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan takjub. Kabuto terlihat sangat menyayangi Haru.

"Aku bukan oka-chanmu, Haru-kun. Panggil aku nee-chan. Ya?" Hinata membelai kepala Haru lembut. Haru akhirnya luluh, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kabuto tersenyum.

.

..

.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Hari selanjutnya Sakura muncul di depan apartemen Naruto, dengan muka lelah seperti habis lari keliling Konoha dua ratus kali.

Sakura adalah wanita yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto, sekaligus cinta masa kecil Naruto. Ia cantik dan menawan, dengan warna rambut paling mencolok di Konoha.

Sakura tau, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dia, dengan semua kesedihannya. Ketakutannya, mimpi-mimpinya, semua. Semua dihafal Naruto untuknya. Namun itu belum cukup. Belum cukup untuk membuatnya berpaling dari seseorang berambut biru raven.

Duduk di meja makan, Sakura memulai ceritanya. Ia bercerita lama didepan Naruto, tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Naruto duduk diam mendengarkan, tanpa mencela satupun perkataannya.

Dari cerita Sakura hari ini Naruto tahu kalau wanita ini lelah menjadi seseorang dalam status Sasuke, jikalau itu hanya membuatnya tidak terhiraukan oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke cuek, Sasuke acuh tak acuh pada Sakura. Namun memang dalam hati pemuda itu, ia betul-betul menyayangi Sakura, yang ia tak tahu adalah cara mengekspresikannya.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adal di dekatnya sudah cukup, wanita itu tak perlu berbuat apa-apa. Mereka saling membutuhkan dalam diam.

Namun Sakura buta akan hal itu. Tindakan Sasuke seperti itu membuatnya merasa asing, merasa bukan siapa-siapa.

Naruto, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka berdua saat ini memahami hal itu. Sangat. Sepertinya ia bisa merebut Sakura, tapi saat ia melihat kedalam hatinya, ia tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Aku lelah, Naruto. Sepertinya kami akan berakhir." Sakura berkata pelan, diiringi sebuah airmata bening dari pelupuk matanya. Ia segera menghapusnya.

"Hei. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tau kau tak menginginkannya."

Hening.

"Kau tau? Kau akan mengerti betapa pentingnya seseorang saat kau kehilangannya. Percayalah. Aku sudah mengalaminya."

Sejenak masalah Sakura terlupakan, ia melihat intens kearah Naruto.

"Hinata? Maksudmu?"

Naruto mulai tertarik. Gadis didepannya ini tahu sesuatu.

"Kau tau?"

"Hinata sedang pergi misi, kan?" Sakura menebak. Ia mengetahui hal ini dari Tsunade yang tidak sengaja keceplosan saat ia bertanya tentang map yang ditemukannya diatas meja kerja Hokage.

Naruto terkejut. Sakura tau. Kiba tau. Hanabi tau. Shizune tau. Kenapa ia tak tau? Atau memang hanya dia yang tak tau?

"Atau mengenai kau dan Hinata 27 Desember kemarin?"

Naruto terkejut badan. Sakura tau? Sebanyak apa yang perempuan _pinky _ini ketahui?

"Kau... tau?" Tanyanya.

.

.

_27 Desember._

_"Sudah kubilang, kita tak perlu membereskan apapun." Kiba berkata dengan malas. Ia sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk rumah Hyuuga, dan ia sudah hafal seluruh isi rumah dan kebiasan-kebiasaannya._

_"Haaah, mendokusai nee." Shikamaru menguap dengan bosannya. _

_Belum ada beberapa detik Sakura menyeret manusia-manusia berbadan tegap itu, mereka sudah diusir oleh pelayan-pelayan Hyuuga tadi. _

_"Ckckckck. Hyuuga memang hebat. Kita yang membuat kekacauan, pelayannya langsung datang membereskan." Giliran Chouji menyahut._

_Sepertinya saat mereka datang pertama tadi, mereka tak melihat satupun pelayan disini, namun saat tiba waktunya membereskan, pelayan-pelayan itu datang tiba-tiba. Seperti hantu. Seperti pencuri. Datang dengan tiba-tiba._

_"Tapi dimana Naruto dan Ino?" Sakura bertanya demikian, dua cunguk pirang itu masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. _

_"Dan Hinata juga ikut menghilang." Tenten mulai mencari-cari. _

_Dan disaat itulah mereka melihat Ino yang sedang berlari sambil menangis dari arah belakang dojo._

_"Ada apa Ino?" Mereka mencegat gadis langsing berambut blonde itu. Sedangkan Ino sendiri masih terisak._

_"I-itu.. H-hinata.. Na-naruto.." Nafas Ino putus-putus. Ia bingung harus berkata apa._

_"Kenapa mereka?" Lee shock. Siapa tau mereka diserang atau apa. _

_Sasuke bergegas berlari menuju ke belakang dojo, tempat Ino berlari tadi. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, bahu tegapnya ditahan oleh Ino. Ino masih menangis, lalu menujuk keatap. Ia ingin teman-temannya tidak menginterupsi Naruto dan Hinata._

_Dan jadilah, mereka semua melompat keatap dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata. Semua tanpa kecuali. Terhanyut akan romansa kedua pasangan itu, merasakan emosi yang berganti-ganti dari semua pernyataan Hinata. Sedih, kecewa, marah, lalu berganti lagi. Berulang-ulang hingga gadis itu berlari._

_Sebenarnya Ino tak ingin membiarkan teman-temannya mengetahui masalah ini, tapi mau apa? Ia juga tak bisa menghindari pertanyaan teman-temannya. Akhirnya ia memilih teman-temannya melihat daripada menghakimi mereka berdua. _

.

..

.

"Kalian melihatnya?" Naruto tertawa garing.

Namun gadis didepannya tidak ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedih akan teman perempuannya itu, dan merasa kecewa pada Naruto, namun ia yakin pemuda didepannya ini punya alasan yang kuat.

"Aku brengsek ya?" Tanyanya retoris.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Disore hari yang dingin itu, Naruto bercerita semua tentang dia dan Hinata, tentang kesalahannya, tentang kekhilafannya, dan juga penyesalannya. Ia menceritakan semua, apa yang dilihatnya di makam, di sungai, di gua hokage, di padang lavender, tentang Neji yang mendatanginya dalam mimpi, semuanya. Semuanya ia ceritakan tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Tak jarang ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata birunya, sementara gadis didepannya sudah lebih dulu berurai air mata.

"Aku... Aku menyesal, Sakura. Saat itu aku pikir aku bisa mencintainya, tapi tidak. Aku malah menyia-nyiakan dia. Dan sekarang aku merindukannya." Sakura masih mendengarkan, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, setelah ia pergi, aku baru menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyesalkan kebodohan dan ketidakpekaannya.

"Aku tak yakin bisa menunggunya selama itu."

Seketika Sakura mendongak. Ia yang melihat sendiri, ia menjadi saksi tetap akan kesetiaan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Dia menunggumu tujuh tahun lebih, baka! Dan kau bahkan tak mau menunggu kurang dari setengahnya! Kau bilang cinta? Tapi sedangkal itukah cintamu? Anggap ini sebagai tebusan atas dosa-dosamu padanya."

Sakura menandaskan kalimatnya dengan tegas dan lugas. Sang pemuda tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang mengalir. _Speechless._

.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Naruto teringat kata-kata gadis itu. Ia benar. 2 tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memupuk cintanya pada Hinata, dan berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakan Hinata jika ia dapat kesempatan kedua.

Sang jinchuriki kyuubi itu lalu bangkit, mulai memasang lagi foto-foto Hinata pada dinding ruangannya.

.

..

.

"Kau lihat dia? Lucu kan?" Kabuto menunjuk Haru yang sedang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum kecil. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia tinggal disini, dan tak mendapati apapun. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, hari-hari Kabuto hanya dipenuhi dengan Haru, Haru, dan Haru.

Namun, Kabuto sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Semua sudah sangat sempurna, yang ia tunggu sekarang adalah waktu dan kepercayaan.

"Haru sakit keras." Kabuto menengadah, memandang langit biru dari kejauhan. Memulai sandiwara.

Hinata terbelalak, ia memang selalu melihat Haru minum obat-obatan setiap hari, namu ia tak tahu untuk apa itu. Ketika ia tanya Haru, ia hanya menjawab 'Kabuto nii-chan yang menyuruhku.'

"Sa-sakit apa dia?" Tanyanya terkejut. Karena sebelumnya Kabuto berkata anak itu sakit keras, ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk jawaban terburuk sekalipun.

"Aku pun tak tau." Kabuto menghelas nafas, memasang muka sedih.

"Haru-chan..." Hinata kembali memasang perhatian pada laki-laki kecil yang sedang duduk itu, memandangnya dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Aku ingin belajar dari Tsunade agar aku bisa menyembuhkan Haru."

Itu dia! Kata-kata busuk penuh drama yang dilontarkan Kabuto untuk mengundang simpati Hinata. Kata-kata ini cukup untuk membuat hati seorang gadis lembut seperti Hinata untuk lebih percaya padanya.

Ia tahu, gadis itu lemah akan anak kecil. Ia lemah akan niat baik. Ia lemah akan kata-kata indah.

Dan si rambut putih ini memanfaatkannya.

Hinata bangun dari tempatnya duduk, menuju Haru.

"Haru-kun, boleh aku memeriksamu?"

Terlihat dari tempat Kabuto sekarang Hinata sedang membaringkan Haru dirumput, lalu membuka kaosnya. Gadis itu mengaktifkan byakugan dan memasang chakra hijau ditangannya.

"Sugoi, nee-chan. Mata nee-chan berubah." Haru menggapai Hinata dan membelai urat-urat yang tercipta di sebelah kiri dan kanan mata Hinata.

Hinata melihat. Paru-paru dan jantung Haru sudah digerogoti dengan warna gelap. Ia mulai mengobati Haru dengan chakranya, namun tak ada yang berubah. Hinata menyerah. Ia tak tau jenis penyakit aneh ini, dan ia pun tak bisa mengobatinya.

Ia menoleh kearah Kabuto, dan menggeleng pelan.

Kabuto memasang ekspresi _-i'm-sorry-to-hear-that-_ dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Yang Hinata tak tahu adalah, Haru adalah anak yang sehat, dan satu-satunya penyebab lelaki kecil itu sakit adalah obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh Kabuto sendiri. Kabuto mencari perhatian, simpati dan empati dengan menjadi seorang _guardian angel_ untuk Haru.

Persepsi Hinata berubah. Kini ia lebih memandang lelaki berkacamata itu dengan pandangan lain.

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Hari yang ditunggu Naruto, hari dimana Tsunade menjanjikan gadis itu akan pulang. Ia merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali. Ia akan mencatat hari ini didalam memorinya, hari dimana ia akan melihat gadis impiannya kembali.

Ia membersihkan kamarnya dengan penuh semangat, berharap kamarnya yang bersih akan membuat gadis itu kerasan bersamanya. Ia juga sudah membeli tulip berwarna merah dari seorang gadis kecil bernama Yui dan bahkan membelikan gadis kecil itu sepotong kue. Ia sudah merawat dengan baik tugu makam Neji, membersihkannya selama Hinata pergi.

Dan jangan lupa saat sebulan terakhir sebelum Hinata pulang, ia rutin berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Dan banyak hal lain yang ia persiapkan.

Sejak pagi hari, ia sudah berdiri diatas pohon besar yang menghadap ke gerbang Konoha, menunggu Hinata pulang.

.

3.30 p.m.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan dedaunan kering, melewati hidung Naruto. Pemuda itu terbangun, mata sayunya mengarah kearah daun itu terbang. Daun berwarna coklat itu terbang dibawa angin menuju gerbang Konoha, berhenti di puncak kepala berwarna Indigo.

Naruto terpana. Orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Rambut gadis itu terbang terbawa angin, membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Tanpa rompi jounin, ia memakai dress selutut berwarna _peach_ lembut. Rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang yang Naruto ingat, mengingatkannya akan Kushina.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, terlebih saat Hinata menatap seorang pemuda disebelah kanannya, yang sedang menggendong anak kecil berumur kira-kira 5 tahun.

Hinata tertawa atas apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu –Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya dan melihat kearah anak kecil yang sedang tidur. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang dirindukan Naruto.

Tapi senyum itu bukan untuknya. Ia gelisah. Entahlah, entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melompat turun dan memeluk gadis itu, namun ego nya menaham pemuda itu untuk tinggal.

Begitu ia melihat dengan fokus siapa yang ada disamping Hinata, alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui pemuda itu ternyata adalah Kabuto.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, menggantikan Kabuto menggendong Haru. Kabuto terlihat keberatan karena Hinata menggantikan pekerjaannya, namun Hinata malah tertawa, berkata 'ini bukan apa-apa.'

Mereka terlihat akrab di mata Naruto, membuat dada kirinya terasa nyeri untuk waktu yang lama. Ia menggenggam kuat-kuat sebuket tulip yang ia beli dari Yui, berspekulasi tentang hubungan Hinata dan Kabuto.

Seakan hidupnya tergelincir keluar dari rel, ia gamang dan coba menenangkan diri. Menarik diri dari kepanikan, ia mulai berpikir rasional. Mari berpikir logis. Namun, ia tahu logika dan perasaan tidak pernah bisa berjalan seiring. Hinata dan Kabuto. Apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka terlibat misi bersama? Selama dua tahun?

Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Siapa anak kecil dengan rambut sewarna dengan Hinata itu? Mungkinkah dia ...

.

.

.

... anak Hinata dengan Kabuto?

.

.

.

.

.

TbC (tuberculosis) .

Balas ripiw dloe

Ifaharra sasusaku : salam kenal juga, ifa-san. Wkwkwk bagus deh kalau ifa baca, jadi suka naruhina. Hahhahaahahaaha. Aku senaang. Gak tau deh. Pokoknya latar waktunya sesudah perang. Wkwkwkw maaf. Hanya kabuto yang ada dipikiran chrizzle sekarang, dia cocok kokk.

Guest : makasih makasihhhhhhhh

Guest : guest-san makasih, udah itu aja

Hinageha-chan : iyaaa. Ada dichapter ini kokk. Baca saajaah

Citah : nyesek yaaa. Wkwkwk gapapa deh. Bagus malah kan?

Karizta-chan : gomeeen dichap ini cemburunya pun masih kurang. Mungkin di chap depan. Wkwkw aku juga sering seperti itu, berkali-kali baca, baru ngerti. Tengkyu.. gaaara? Banyak juga yang req gaara yaa.. aku akal coba masukin di cerita deh..

Aeni hibiki : galau nieeee... pertanyaannya semua sudah djawab kan? Review lagi yaa

Ayzhar : gaaaraaaaa? Okedeh aku pikirin ayuu..pertanyaannya sudah dijawab, kan? Wkkw

Hinata chan : ini sudah diupdate.

Vili chan : 10 kaliiii? Wah kejam

Guest : pasti happy ending.

Nectarinia : tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu…okedehh. Makasih sarannya nectarinia-san.

Kaoru mouri : aku jugaa sukaaaa. Review lagi yaa

SyHinataLavender : wkwkwwkwk naru sudah sadar, tapi telat. Heheeh. Review lagi dehh

Ika chan : author tidak lebaaaaaaay, ika-chan. Mulai jambak-jambak rambut, nangis nangis darah, ketawa-ketawa gaje.

Second Name : iya, eh tidak. Ah gatau deh. Sudah baca kan? Hayo review lagii..

Dhidi-chan : marah-marah bukan hinata, dhii-chan. Ntar jadi ooc deh. Wkwkwk tapi gapapa, sarannya akiu terima. Ada saat hina marah, kan?

Thr : wkwkwk selamat lebaran. Ini suDah diupdate

Love Foam : jangan digigitttttt. Wkwkwk true! Karma does exists.

Lavender : thankyouuuu. Okeedeeddhh dichap selanjutnya –gatau kapan ada gaara dehhh

One thing to say

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIAKU! DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAKU! CIE SUDAH 68 TAHUN!

Hah.. itu aja.

Tengkyu buat yang udah review. Bungkuk 270 derajat. (gimana caranya, baka?)

Seminggu lagi buat yang chapter 6. Okay ;) review lagi biar chrizzle semangat 45

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6…


	6. Extremely Miss

Ahikshahahikshahikshaha.. (Ketawa sambil nangis)

Jangan berprasangka buruk sama hinata ya, teman-teman. 2 tahun dirumah kabuto, dia ngga ngapa-ngapain kok. Hinata kan anak baik. Kalo kabuto sudah mulai menggatal, kan tinggal dijyuuken, lapor sama tsunade, trus anbu datang memusnahkan dia.

Kabuto yang minta diawasi. Bukannya dia harus menjaga kepercayaannya tsunade dengan ngga ngapa-ngapain si hinata.

Ayo deh, berpikir lagi. Kalian ngga mendalami cerita chrizzle ya? :')) langsung suudzon aje.. Ini ratet lo, bukan ratem. but, gapapa. Pemikiran orang kan relatif. (Y)

Makasih, ya. Kalian bikin inspirasi buat chrizzle untuk nambah satu konflik lagi.

Misinya berlebihan ya? Wkwkwk gomen. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran author. Coba deh. Kemana lagi dia 2 tahun kalo bukan karena misi. Lagipula ada pihak ke-3 kan? Nah. Pas banget. Masa mau buat Hinata kabur karena patah hati? Alay banget :'.. Hahahaha =D

Soal gaara, AUTHOR KAN UDAH BILANG BAKAL MUNCULIN GAARA...(Tapi nanti, chapter depan) Kenapa ditanya terus.. gasabar ya nengok cowoknya chrizzle muncul? PLAK! oh iya, konsekuensinya chapternya ditambah. Gapapa kan?

Kabuto dan Hinata bukan suami istri. m(-.-)m hahahahaha. Kalian mulai berspekulasi ya... Hahaha, perasaan Hinata ke Kabuto? Tengok aja di chapter 6.

_**Especially for Chapter 6, Rate changes into T+**_

...

..

.

_Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters in this fic are under Masashi Kishimoto's right._

.

.

_'Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?'_

_._

_._

Naruto-kun's story.

Jujur, Naruto Uzumaki baru merasakan perasaan seperti –tidak-tahu-mau-berbuat-apa– seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang yang bersemangat, apapun aktivitas yang ia jalani. Misi-misinya pun berlalu begitu saja, datar tanpa ada sesuatu hal yang menarik, yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Pergi membersihkan makam Neji adalah rutinitasnya setiap minggu, meskipun tak ada yang menyuruhnya. Lagipula, makam itu akan selalu bersih karena pelayan Hyuuga selalu datang dan membersihkannya.

Nona muda mereka, Hyuuga Hinata menyuruh mereka menggantikannya membersihkan makam Neji selama ia pergi. Tapi yang selalu terjadi ialah, saat pelayan-pelayan itu datang pada hari Rabu, mereka tak menemukan kotoran seperti apapun, karena pada hari Senin atau Selasa Naruto sudah membersihkannya.

Kemalasan menggerayangi, toh juga nona muda mereka masih lama kembali. Tidak akan ada yang tahu mereka bolos. Akhirnya mereka tidak datang membersihkannya lagi.

Makam seharusnya menakutkan, karena ditempati oleh orang-orang yang sudah tak punya eksistensi apa-apa di dunia ini. Namun bagi Naruto saat ini tidak. Keheningan dan kesunyian makam ini justru membuatnya tenang, hanyut dalam sensasi refleksi diri yang panjang.

Sembari menunggu aktivitas bunshin-bunshinnya selesai, Naruto meletakkan tangan dibelakang kepalanya, bersandar penuh pada rerumputan dan menikmati kesendirian bersama pikirannya.

Ah, sial.

_'Kumohon jangan sekarang.' _

Otaknya mencelos protes akan ketidakserasian pikiran dan perasaan. Nuraninya kembali mengingatkan pemuda itu akan seseorang yang sudah lama ditunggunya.

Menurutnya ini cobaan. Cobaan yang sangat-sangat berat. Ia lebih memilih bertarung ulang dengan Madara dan Obito, daripada menunggu seperti ini.

Bukan karena lamanya waktu yang harus ia habiskan untuk menunggu, bukan itu. Namun perasaan yang tak tenang. Rasa gundah dan gelisah yang selalu merasuki tubuhnya, memikirkan seperti apa nasib sang gadis pujaannya.

_Apa dia sudah makan? _

_Apa dia punya istirahat yang cukup?_

Sepele, memang. Namun hal-hal sepele seperti itu mampu membuat ia tenggelam dalam kekuatiran dan ketakutan luar biasa, membuatnya larut dalam kebisuan dan hanya menyimpannya sendiri dalam hati.

Hanya dia, Kyuubi, dan Tuhan yang tau.

Teringat kembali apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada kekasih kecilnya, ekspresinya berubah. Ketakutan yang terpancar kini berubah menjadi kemarahan. Marah pada diri sendiri, menyesali perbuatan yang seharusnya bisa menjadi lebih baik. Mengabaikannya, membohonginya, menghindarinya, bahkan meninggalkannya, itu yang ia lakukan.

Dia egois. Dan terus-terusan tertawan dalam penyesalan selama dua tahun terakhir.

Namun ketika ia melihat kembali kedalam hatinya, ada perasaan lain yang mengganggunya.

Beberapa kali ia pergi ke padang lavender dan mencabuti beberapa kelopak bunga _lavandula angustifolla_ itu. Membawanya dikantong bak jimat, dan sesekali mengobati rasa rindunya dengan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga itu. Aroma yang serupa dengan Hinata.

Sungguh, jika beberapa tahun penantiannya ditambah, ia mungkin akan menjadi sinting.

Pemuda itu merindukan aroma tubuh gadis itu. Pemuda itu merindukan cara ia tertawa. Pemuda itu merindukan cara ia berjalan, tersipu, ngambek, marah, hingga menangis. Ia rindu pada Hinata yang mengingat ulangtahunnya. Ia rindu pada masakan Hinata, ia rindu pada Hinata yang selalu gugup dan terbata-bata. Ia betul-betul merindukannya. Kebaikannya, ketakutannya, kelembutannya, kesederhanaanya, keanggunanya, kelemahannya, kecantikannya, keramahannya, semuanya.

Saat malam meraja, ia hanya bisa menatapi langit, terdiam tanpa tau apa yang hendak dilakukan, terkekang dalam kerinduannya. Bayang-bayang Hinata menari dipikirannya, membuat ia gila. Pengaruh ketidakhadiran Hinata dalam kesehariannya sangat besar. Dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Perasaan cintanya membesar seiring dengan kinerja waktu yang semakin cepat, tak terasa satu setengah tahun sudah ia menunggu gadis itu. Hari demi hari membuatnya makin stress, membuatnya ingin berteriak memanggil nama Hinata Hyuuga hingga pita suaranya putus.

Namun kadang teriakan itu berganti airmata yang turun berjatuhan, seperti hujan. Semua kehangatan dan kebaikan Hinata yang bisa ia rengkuh, terus ia putar dalam memori otaknya, tidak mau berhenti, bahkan saat ia terlelap.

Bertanya-tanya apakah sang gadis merasakan hal yang sama, bertanya-tanya apakah sang gadis memikirkannya seperti halnya dia saat ini.

Andai ia tahu, andai ia tahu dimana gadis itu berada, mungkin bertemu sekejap mata sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

'_Ah, biarlah.'_ Pikirnya. Biarlah ia menikmati kerinduan dan kesepiannya, dengan mimpi dan kenangan tentang sang gadis.

Ketika ia mengorek informasi dari Tsunade mengenai kedatangan Hinata beberapa hari lalu, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di dunia ini daripada mengetahui Hinata akan pulang sebulan lagi.

_'Satu bulan lagi.'_ Pikirnya.

Ya, satu bulan saja sebelum gadisnya datang. Satu bulannya sebelum penawar rindunya datang.

.

"Hai, gadis kecil." Sehari sebelum Hinata pulang, Naruto mendatangi seorang anak kecil di pinggir desa, dekat gerbang Konoha.

"Ya?" Anak kecil itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang imut.

"Kau menjual bunga?" Naruto menunjuk kearah kantong-kantong yang dibawanya.

Gadis kecil itu melihat kearah tasnya, lalu mengangguk semangat. Ia tak mengira seorang laki-laki dewasa seperti Naruto mau membeli bunga. Naruto menunduk, menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang tingginya hanya sepinggulnya tersebut. Naruto menopang tubuhnya hanya dengan lutut sebelah kirinya.

"Namamu?"

"Yui-desu." Yui tersenyum, ia mulai membuka semua tas-tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah bunga tulip. Warna oranye dan ungu.

De javu.

"Ini bunga untuk kakak." Yui memberikan tangkai bunga itu ditangan kanan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya bunga itu dengan intens, teringat seseorang.

"Artinya..."

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah."

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah."

Kata-kata yang mengucur dari mulut mereka berisi hal yang sama, hingga intonasi yang hampir sama. Sadar akan keseragaman kata-kata mereka, Yui dan Naruto tertawa kecil, membuat suasana canggung langsung hilang.

"Mata kakak memang indah." Yui menatap langsung ke safir Naruto yang berwarna bak laut biru, membuatnya nyaman mentapanya terus-terusan.

"Tidak seindah matamu." Puji Naruto kembali. Ia sedikit tersipu karena hal barusan, dipuji oleh anak kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun.

"Ah, aku ingat ada kakak yang punya mata lebih cantik lagi." Yui mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, mewakili ingatannya akan sesuatu. "Matanya memiliki warna seperti bunga lavender. Siapa namanya ya?"

_'Hinata...'_ Batin Naruto memanggil sebuah nama, nama yang dimaksud Yui. Hatinya kembali merasa sakit saat ia teringan gadis itu saat memegang bunga tulip merah, yang berlainan dengan perasaan hatinya waktu itu.

Apalagi saat ia tahu Hinata mengecat bunga itu.

Nyuuut... Beberapa jarum menancap di ulu hati Naruto, membuatnya ingin menangis.

_'Ah, sabar. Sabar, Naruto. Besok Hinata pulang.'_ Batinnya menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Apa ada bunga tulip merah?" Tanya Naruto.

Yui mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga tulip berwarna merah. Ia lalu menyerahkannya ditangan Naruto yang lain, yang tidak memegang bunga.

"Hanya ada satu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Yui mengangguk. Ia membuka tasnya, lalu terlihatlah sekitar dua puluhan tulip berwarna kuning.

"Kakak beli semuanya, ya." Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto mengambil semua bunga yang ada di tas Yui, lalu memberikannya segepok uang. "Ini untuk bunganya, dan belilah beberapa kue disana." Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah toko kue.

De javu.

Kali ini, Yuilah yang merasakan de javu, ia terbengong melihat uang yang hampir sama banyaknya seperti yang diberikan Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_'Dia mirip seperti kakak bermata lavender itu.' _

.

Sebelum pulang, Naruto berbelok ke sebuah toko kelontong dan membeli cat akrilik berwarna merah. Ia lalu pulang kerumah, dan mulai mengecat kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut.

Sambil mengecat, ia berharap dalam hati agar ia bisa memulihkan sakit hati Hinata seperti ia mengecat warna kuning di kelopak rapuh itu dengan warna merah. Warnanya berbeda, agak sedikit oranye. Ia teringat kalau merah dicampur dengan kuning akan menghasilkan warna oranye. Ia lalu melapisi lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Dengan senyum sumringah karena berhasil mewarnai dengan lumayan rapi, ia menata sedemikian rupa bunga-bunga itu, termasuk setangkai tulip merah asli yang diberikan Yui, menyusunnya dalam sebuah buket dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Setelah itu ia mengambil dua bunga tulip berwarna oranye dan ungu yang sengaja tidak ia cat, lalu meletakannya dalam vas bunga berisi air. Ia menatap bunga segar itu dengan sayang, terlebih pada warna yang mengingatkannya Hinata.

Bedanya, bunga tulip oranye dan ungu Hinata sudah layu, dan airnya sudah kering.

Wajar saja, tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

Hinata menjejaki langkah pertamanya di Konoha. Terasa indah, tak banyak yang berubah. Dua penjaga tetap di gerbang menyapanya ramah.

Pemuda disampingnya merasa risih, karena ditatapi dengan aneh oleh orang-orang berkeliaran disekitar situ.

"Ada apa, Kabuto-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Heee... Kita kan sudah menjadi teman, Hinata-chan." Kabuto memonyongkan bibirnya, pura-pura protes.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Yakushi-kun."

"Itu 'kan sama saja, Hinata."

"Hahaha." Hinata tertawa ringan. Ia sebenarnya sudah sering memanggil Kabuto dengan suffiks kun. Terusik, Ia melihat pemuda disebelahnya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam. "Ada apa?"

Kabuto membenarkan Haru yang ada digendongannya, "Haru tidak bisa diam."

Hinata tertawa ringan, menatap lembut Haru yang jika sedang tidur menjadi sangat mirip dengan malaikat itu. Ia lalu mengambil Haru dari gendongan Kabuto. "Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." Ia lalu menggendong Haru dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan, Hinata. Dia berat." Kabuto berusaha untuk mengambil Haru dari Hinata, tapi gadis itu tidak mau.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Katanya menenangkan Kabuto. Ia sebenarnya tau kalau Kabuto sudah lelah menggendong Haru dari tadi, tapi ia diam saja.

Kabuto mengambil tas besar yang dijinjing Hinata. Membuat gadis itu kaget. "Kalau kau menggendong Haru, biarkan aku membawakan tasmu." Katanya.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang menatap mereka sendu dari atas pohon.

...

_"_Masuk." Begitu perintah dari dalam terdengar, pintu terbuka.

Tsunade tertegun sejenak. Ia memang mendengar Hinata akan pulang, namun ia tak tahu akan selambat ini, ia mengira mereka menundanya hingga beberapa hari.

Hinata berdiri dengan gaun _peach_nya yang anggun, membawa seorang anak kecil dibelakangnya yang melihat kearah Tsunade malu-malu. Disampingnya ada Kabuto yang tersenyum ramah kearah Tsunade. Perawakannya seperti seorang bapak yang bijak, tatapannya lembut seakan membawa kehangatan matahari dibelakangnya. Hahaha. Itu tipuan.

Tsunade harus mengakui Hinata makin cantik saja, matanya semakin bersinar, dan tubuhnya makin seperti wanita dewasa. Apalagi dengan gaun seperti itu, _outfit _yang jarang diperlihatkannya selama tinggal di Konoha.

"Jadi? Kalian sudah punya anak?" Sang Hokage melontarkan basa-basi, karena ketiga orang didepannya ini tak kunjung mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Mendengar disebut seperti itu, Kabuto merona lalu menggaruk kepalanya. _'Apakah aku terlihat seperti bapak-bapak?_' pikirnya.

Namun Hinata tidak, ia tetap pada ekspresi awalnya, ia menunjuk ke seorang anak yang merondok dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ini? Ini Haru. Adik angkatnya Kabuto."

Hei, ayolah. Masa bercanda barang sedetik saja Hinata tak mau? Tsunade tertawa. Ia tahu itu bukan anaknya siapapun, karena tak mungkin ia punya anak 5 tahun, tapi baru bertemu dengan Kabuto selama 2 tahun. Setidaknya kalau iya, anak mereka mungkin belum bisa merangkak.

"Begitukah?" Tsunade tertawa kecil. Ia memandang Hinata dengan takjub. Gadis ini kuat.

Tsunade lalu menyuruh Haru dan Kabuto pergi, atau paling tidak keluar dari ruangan Hokage karena ia ingin mendengar laporan dari Hinata.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanpa basa-basi, wanita cantik bermata coklat itu langsung bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aku tak menemukan saat ia berencana aneh-aneh. Semua tindakannya aku pantau setiap hari, tidak ada yang mencurigakan." Tsunade menghela nafas lega, karena kunoichi ini tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kecuali ini." Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya, dan memberikannya kepada Tsunade. Isinya adalah dua tablet obat yang biasanya dikonsumsi Haru.

"Aku tidak menemukan komposisinya di perpustakaan manapun. Aku tidak yakin ini obat biasa. Selain itu anak tadi..."

"Haru maksudmu?" Sela Tsunade, mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

Hinata mengangguk. "Penyakitnya menjadi lebih parah setelah mengkonsumsi obat ini."

Tsunade meletakkan kotak kayu itu di mejanya, ia akhirnya mendapat sebuah tantangan untuk meneliti obat-obatan tersebut, daripada duduk menandatangani dokumen yang memuakkan.

"Baiklah, kerja bagus. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Tapi misimu belum selesai hingga aku tau apa obat ini."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengambil langkah keluar.

"Hinata–"

Hinata menoleh, rambut indigonya bergoyang mengikuti arah kepalanya.

"–okaerinasai."

Sejenak Hinata tertegun. Lalu tersenyum ramah.

…

Esok harinya adalah hari yang paling sejuk di musim semi tahun ini. Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah, menginterupsi Hinata dari pekerjaannya.

Hinata yang membukakan pintu, karena dirumahnya tidak sedang tidak ada siapapun. Begitu ia melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya, degup jantungnya bertambah cepat.

Sang pemuda jinchuriki ini tersenyum simpul, menampakkan senyum kesukaan Hinata. Senyum yang bertambah cerah dari yang biasa Hinata lihat. Kumis kucingnya bertambah pudar, memperlihatkan ketampanannya. Rambut jabrik yang biasanya berantakan itu ia sisir rapi hari ini. Dan rambut kuning itu semakin panjang, membuatnya sekilas mirip dengan ayahnya, Minato. Ia tidak memakai ikat kepala kebanggaannya, membuat rambutnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Naruto memakai celana berlatihnya seperti biasa, dan memakai kaos santai. Tangannya nyaman berada disaku celananya. Dan bahu tegapnya naik turun ketika ia bernafas. Ia terlihat... keren. Bedanya kali ini, pemuda itu menyetrika bajunya, sehingga terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Angin membuat kaos santai Naruto itu mencetak seluruh bentuk badannnya. Dadanya bertambah bidang, bahunya bertambah lebar, dan perut ratanya itu terlihat berkotak-kotak sekarang.

Apapun yang diperhatikan Hinata menambah nilai plus untuk Naruto, setiap inchi penampilannya terlihat tampan.

Oh, lihat. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buket bunga tulip berwarna merah.

"Mau apa, Naruto?" Tanyanya kalem. Berusaha menyembunyikan dalam hati semua kegugupannya.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja." Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wanita ini berada dihadapannya!

"Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto tidak terlalu fokus dengan pertanyaan Hinata, karena yang ia dengar hanya suara degup jantungnya.

"Aku? Aku baik." Hinata tidak terlalu fokus dengan jawaban Naruto, karena yang ia dengar hanya suara degup jantungnya.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Emm... Aku membawakan bunga untukmu." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyodorkan buket bunga yang ia akan berikan untuk Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Hinata menerima begitu saja, lalu ia masuk sebentar dan meletakkan bunga itu di atas meja terdekat.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata setelah dia kembali ke ambang pintu.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat gugup. Ia seharusnya mencari topik pembicaraan tadi.

"Aaa.. E-etoo." Naruto kembali menyurukkan telapak tangannya ke balik rambut, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Aku ada janji."

Naruto terdiam. Janji? Ah, pasti dengan cowok kacamata itu.

"Kabuto?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Haru."

"Siapa itu Haru?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau sudah melihatnya atau belum, tapi dia adalah anak kecil yang bersamaku kemarin."

Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf O besar. Ia sempat mengira Haru adalah anak Kabuto dengan Hinata, tapi dugaannya terbukti salah, karena Hinata sudah mengkonfirmasikannya.

Pintu gerbang yang dibuka menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata, menampakkan seorang anak kecil yang berlari kearah Hinata.

"Ah! Haru-kun." Hinata berubah ceria, menunduk dan merentangkan tangannya, dan menangkap Haru dalam pelukannya.

"Haru-chan, jangan lari-lari. Kau kan masih sa..." Teriakan Kabuto terhenti seketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata ada diteras. Dari tatapan Naruto, ia tahu pemuda itu tidak senang dengan kedatangannya.

Tanpa Hinata atau Naruto tahu, ia menyeringai.

"Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." Ia menyapa Naruto sekilas, lalu langsung menghdap Hinata

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan."

Panggilan Kabuto untuk Hinata mengejutkan Naruto, ternyata mereka sangat akrab. Hinata tersenyum, menanggapi salam Kabuto.

"Ne, apa kau bisa menemui Tsunade nanti sore, Kabuto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, tetap sambil menggendong Haru.

'_NANI? KABUTO-KUN?' _Telinga Naruto berubah panas.

"Ah, aku masih canggung. Maukah kau menemaniku?" Tanya Kabuto lagi, ekor matanya melihat sang pemuda yang terabaikan disebelahnya berubah panas.

"Tentu saja."

"Hinata nee-chan. Apa kita jadi membuat kue hari ini?" Haru bertanya dengan cerianya kearah Hinata, dan gadis itu langsung mengangguk.

Hinata kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan, Naruto?" Lamunan Naruto membuyar, ia langsung tersenyum menggeleng dan mengambil langkah pergi. Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan senang Haru. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat tangan Kabuto mampir di bahu Hinata, menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk kerumah.

Ia kaget. Kabuto menyadari hal itu, dan tersenyum menang kearah Naruto, lalu masuk kerumah.

Pintu ditutup.

Naruto masuh memandangi pintu itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat.

_'__Kau tidak memanggilku Naruto-kun lagi, Hinata-chan?'_ Batinnya dalam hati, lalu melangkah keluar.

...

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Naruto semakin jarang saja bertemu dengan Hinata. Hubungan mereka pun masih begitu-begitu saja. Hinata lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kabuto dan Haru, tentu saja.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menikmati makan siangnya di ichiraku ramen.

"Paman Teuchi, aku pesan 3 ramen untuk dibawa pulang." Seseorang berteriak, menngganggu makan Naruto. Ah, ternyata Kabuto.

Setelah mendapat teriakan persetujuan dari dalam dapur, Kabuto memposisikan diri duduk disebelah kiri Naruto. Naruto? Jangan ditanya, selera makannya langsung hilang.

"Tiga?"

"Ya. Untukku, Haru, dan Hinata-chan." Kabuto sengaja menekan dan melambat-lambatkan intonasi suaranya pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Siapa kau berani memanggilnya begitu?" Naruto terlihat emosi, namun berusaha untuk tenang kembali.

"Aku? Entahlah. Di desaku dulu, aku dan Hinata disangka seperti suami istri. Kau tau? Aku suaminya, Hinata istrinya, dan Haru anak kami."

Sendok dijatuhkan paksa ke mangkok porselen, sebagai tanda dari pemuda itu kepada Kabuto untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kami cocok sekali. Maksudku, aku menyukainya, dan dia tak menyukaimu lagi."

"Tau apa kau tentang kami?" Tanya Naruto semakin menyelidik, memandang sinis kearah Kabuto melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku tak tau apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tau dari tatapan Hinata padamu. Tak ada cinta di mata cantik itu."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kapan kami menikah, ya? Aku ingin membuatkan adik untuk Haru."

Naruto mencengkram kerah Kabuto penuh emosi.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Masih dengan gaya sok tenangnya, Kabuto mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tau maksudku. Dua tahun, lelaki dan perempuan dewasa, tinggal bersama satu rumah. Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Tiap hari, tiap malam, tiap siang, tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik?" Ia menyeringai.

Naruto masih tetap mencengkram kerah Kabuto, masih tercengang akan hasil buah pikirnya.

"Kau tau? Hinata itu seksi dan _hot_." Kabuto menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto menghadiahkan sebuah tinju di pipi Kabuto, lalu berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sementara Kabuto masih tertawa-tawa. Tawa kemenangan.

Setelah keluar dari kedai, tujuan Naruto hanya satu yaitu menemui Hinata dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto menjeblak apartemen Kabuto, mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang menidurkan Haru.

"Na-naru..." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar, membawanya dengan hiraishin menuju sebuah tempat.

...

Gua hokage.

Tempat bersejarah bagi kedua orang ini. Tempat dimana Naruto mendengar semua cerita Hinata, tempat mereka menjalin cinta mereka.

"Kau dan Kabuto. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Hah?" Hinata menyerngit bingung.

"Kau dan Kabuto. Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Hanya sebatas misi."

Naruto menggeleng, tidak mempercayai yang dikatakan Hinata.

'_Untuk apa ia bertanya hal seperti ini? Rasa kasihan, barangkali?'_ Batin Hinata.

"Cepat. Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya." Ia kembali menuntut.

"Beritahu apa? Aku tak merasa merahasiakan apapun."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Apa... maksudmu?" Dengan waspada Hinata bertanya, karena menduga-duga pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?"

Oke. Ini sama persis dengan yang dipikirkannya. Darah naik ke kepalanya, ia emosi.

"Kau menyangka aku sejalang itu? Kau datang, menarikku kesini disaat aku sedang menidurkan Haru, lalu menuduhku sebagai wanita murahan?"

"Hina..." Naruto mencoba memanggil gadis itu. Hinata marah. Jangan main-main dengan Hinata kalau sedang marah.

"Diam! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang!" Hinata berteriak kuat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak perlu histeris begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Pokoknya pulang! Aku mau pulang!" Hinata berada diambang kesabarannya. Emosinya sudah memuncak saat ini, ia sudah tak bisa mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai wanita yang tak pernah marah di Konoha. Lagipula, siapa yang tahan didesak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Hinata, tenanglah." Naruto cukup terkejut juga mendengar bentakan demi bentakan dari gadis ini. Ia jadi merasa salah memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Ia hanya ingin bertanya, sungguh. Ia sudah muak dipanas-panasi oleh Kabuto melulu.

Hinata menggeliat, ia tak bisa tenang. Ia mulai memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan kasar, membuat pria itu menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan tangannya sendiri. Pergerakan Hinata mulai melemah, malah air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

_Perfect! _Betapa bodohnya penampilan Hinata sekarang, begitu pikirnya. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi, tak akan lemah lagi, namun semua tekadnya langsung buyar, karena beberapa kalimat dari Naruto.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku, Naruto! Kau berucap seakan-akan kau tau semua hal tentangku! Kau tak tau! Biarkan aku pulang! Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" Hinata memekik hingga batas suaranya, sedangkan airmatanya sudah menyembur seperti air mancur.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Pemandangan dihadapannya seperti ini benar-benar mengiris hatinya.

"Hinata..." Tatapan Naruto melembut, menyiratkan sebuah perasaan bersalah, sedangkan sang cewek indigo ini tak berhenti menggeliat, mencoba lepas dari cengkraman kuat tangan Naruto. Sejenak Hinata melemah, ia seperti pasrah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali berontak, dengan kekuatan 3 kali lipat besarnya.

Naruto berubah jengkel, ia sempat mengira Hinata mau untuk diajak berbicara baik-baik. "Hinata! Kau ini!" Hardiknya.

Dengan penuh kuasa, Naruto mendorong Hinata kuat hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh dinding sisi dalam goa. Cengkramannya menguat, seakan ingin meremukkan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. "Kau tau? Selama dua tahun ini, aku coba melupakanmu! Dan tau apalagi? Aku berhasil! Aku sudah lepas dari bayang-bayangmu, Naruto! Jangan hancurkan usahaku untuk membuangmu dari pikiranku!" Hinata kembali berteriak.

"Aku tidak." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli." Hinata berkata dengan sinis, lalu berontak kembali. Naruto sempat terkejut dan cengkramannya mengendur, membuat Hinata semakin gentar mencoba melepaskan diri.

Hinata berhasil maju dan mendorong Naruto. Lalu mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari telapak tangan hangat pemuda itu.

"Kau peduli. Kau peduli padaku. Semua omonganmu padaku itu bohong. Kau masih mencintaiku." Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu meletakkannya sebatas dada pemuda itu.

"Tidak!" Hinata berteriak, mengutarakan opininya. Sebenarnya gadis itu berbohong, barang sedetikpun bayangan Naruto tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Disetiap malam Hinata, selalu ada wajah Naruto menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia tak mau mengakuinya, takut terjebak dalam lubang yang sama.

Iris biru Naruto berkaca-kaca, ia tak kuat menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Sampai matipun, ia rasa ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Hinata sebentar terpana. _'Apa dia akan menangis?'_ Batinnya.

Tanpa ada air mata, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens, begitu dalam, begitu tersakiti. Membuat jantung Hinata berdegup secepat mungkin, membuat dadanya sakit.

Grep.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, menunduk dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Begitu erat, begitu kuat, seakan mereka dilem saja. Tangan kanan Naruto melingkari bahunya erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggangnya tak kalah erat. Saling berlomba untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang, bahkan lebih dari sebuah jet yang melayang diudara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Samar-samar ia merasakan degup jantung lain yang seirama dengan yang ia punya, jantung Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Naruto melangkah maju, membuat Hinata panik. Ia terus mundur hingga mencapai tembok gua.

"Ma-mau apa?"

Naruto terus maju, Hinata semakin merapatkan kepalanya hingga dinding.

"Naruto! Kau mau ap..."

Detik itu juga, Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Satu kali. Tanpa gerakan. Lembab bibir Naruto bisa dirasakannya, aroma Naruto bisa dihirupnya. Membuatnya tenang, sekaligus gelisah. Naruto menaikkan tangannya, menyentuh leher Hinata. Jemarinya terasa hangat dan menggetarkan jiwa. Naruto merasakan hal yang sama, dikecupnya bibir lembut Hinata dengan pelan, merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya merangkak naik, menekan tengkuk Hinata agar tak bibir mereka tak mengenal kata terpisah.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, menatap wajah gadis yang matanya masih mengerjap kaget. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, ia memajukan wajahnya lagi.

Dua kali. Wangi citrus dan lavender menguap, menyatu menjadi satu kesatuan utuh dan tak terpisahkan, membuat hati merasa nyaman dan bersemangat. Lidah Naruto mengusap bibir bawah dan atas Hinata, membuat gadis itu bergetar. Bibirnya mulai melumat pelan, penuh perasaan. Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menekan tengkuk, naik keatas sela-sela rambut indigo Hinata, membuat wangi samponya menyergap indra pembau Naruto.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya kembali, menatap gadis yang masih berusaha berdiri diatas kakinya. Tangan kanannya naik, telunjuknya menelusuri garis punggung Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendongak. Tangan kiri Naruto kembali menarik tengkuknya, dan bibirnya mulai beraksi lagi.

Tiga kali. Naruto merasa nafas Hinata tertahan, dan irama jantung gadis itu sudah naik berdentam melebihi irama _Berceuse Sonata_ karangan Ludwig van Beethoven. Sedangkan degup jantungnya sendiri? Jangan ditanya. Jika punya kaki, jantung itu akan melompat keluar dan berlari secepat putaran rasengan shurikennya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, ciuman pertama dengan Naruto adalah impian kecil Hinata. Tertegun dalam lamunannya, lumatan-lumatan lembut itu berganti dengan ciuman kasar yang menggairahkan.

"Na-naruto... Ini..." Disela-sela ciuman itu, Hinata berusaha menolak, walaupun tau tubuhnya tidak punya kuasa. Namun Naruto kembali mempererat pelukannya, menekan tengkuk gadis itu kearah kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk berbicara. Naruto terus mencium Hinata, seakan ia memang ingin melakukannya sedari dulu, seakan ia akan mati kalau tidak melakukannya.

Otak Hinata berhenti. Lalu bekerja lagi. Pemuda yang menciumnya ini adalah seseorang yang berusaha ia lupakan. Ia tak boleh terlena. Ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Gadis itu berontak, tangannya yang sudah tak digenggam Naruto memukul dada bidang pemuda itu.

Namun begitu telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh dada Naruto, ada hal lain yang menganggunya. Hasratnya bergejolak. Ia terjebak perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan ingin memeluk, memiliki, dan membalas ciuman Naruto.

_'Ah, tidak. Tidak boleh seperti ini.'_ Hinata Hyuuga adalah seseorang yang memiliki tekad yang kuat, ia kembali memukul-mukul Naruto, berontak minta dilepaskan.

Sementara Naruto tak ingin melepaskannya, ia malah memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ada di bahu Hinata, mulai menangkap kedua tangan itu sekaligus, sementara tangan kirinya, masih setia berada di tengkuk gadis itu, membantu memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto terus menciumnya seperti orang kehausan. Ia merasa lemah, perlawanannya tinggal sejarah. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan berhenti.

Hinata muak. Ia muak dipermainkan terus seperti ini. Lidah Naruto yang masih mengobrak-abrik mulutnya ia gigit sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Kesempatan inilah yang ditunggu Hinata, ia langsung mendorong pemuda itu dengan chakra, membuat jarak mereka berdua terpisah beberapa langkah.

Air mata yang turun deras di pipi Hinata menyadarkan Naruto atas perbuatannya barusan. Rasa cemburu, rindu dan hasrat cintanya pada Hinata membuatnya khilaf.

"Hina..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Hinata frustasi. Walaupun ada rasa senang Naruto menciumnya, ia tetap tak mau diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Sudah puaskah kau menyakitiku?" Hinata bertanya sambil terisak, pandangannya ke depan terasa kabur karena air mata. Ia cepat-cepat melompat keluar dari gua mata hokage, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tersadar, ia langsung jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ia menjambak rambut depannya frustasi. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar kembali.

.

Masih ditempat yang sama, Naruto menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Rasa manis bibir Hinata masih dapat dirasakannya. Lembut yang dirasakan Naruto pada lidahnya masih dapat ia bayangkan. Aroma alami Hinata bercampur aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambut indigonya, membuatnya kecanduan. Sentuhan Hinata pada tubuhnya membuat gairahnya bergelora. Halus dari kulit dan rambutnya membuatnya selalu ingin menyentuh gadis itu.

Dilain tempat, taman Konoha yang sepi pengunjung, Hinata duduk dibangku taman. Ia menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Pergerakan bibir Naruto diatas bibirnya masih dapat ia rasakan, membuatnya ingin melakukan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aroma citrus masih melekat kuat pada indranya, menjadi sebuah aromaterapi saat ia stres. Sentuhan Naruto pada leher dan punggungnya membuatnya gila, dan otaknya berhenti bekerja. Genggaman erat Naruto yang masih hangat pada pergelangan tangannya enggan untuk pergi.

Jauh dalam sanubari, dua insan berbeda jenis ini saling mencintai, namun mereka belum mau terbuka pada perasaan. Kisah cinta yang tak sempurna membuat mereka takut memulai, takut melukai dan takut dilukai. Lagi.

Sebenarnya mereka masih bisa membuka lembaran-lembaran baru dengan tinta baru untuk menorehkan kisah cinta mereka, tapi keduanya masih tetap bungkam, hingga sang bapak waktu muak dan memisahkan mereka. Lagi.

.

.

"Hinata! Disini kau rupanya. Cepat, kau dipanggil Tsunade." Sakura berteriak kearah Hinata, dan secepat kilat mereka langsung melompati pepohonan dan atap-atap.

"Darimana saja kau, Hinata?" Tsunade tampak sedikit kesal, ia sudah menunggu Hinata dari tadi. Ia lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya, berjalan menuju ruangan lain dilantai yang sama.

"Lihatlah kedalam." Tsunade menunjuk kesebuah pintu.

Hinata membuka pintu, lalu melihat Haru sedang terbaring kesakitan. Kabuto menghilang.

"Disaat kau pergi dan tak ada yang mengawasi dia, Kabuto lari membawa gulungan rahasia Konoha." Tsunade memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Dan aku juga menemukan kalau Haru adalah anak yang sehat. Kau tau? Obat yang kau berikan padaku adalah sumber rasa sakitnya." Terang Tsunade.

Hinata membelalak, pantas saja ia tak penah melihat obat jenis seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi, ia sudah terkena tipu muslihat. Kabuto kurang ajar bin brengsek itu sudah kabur.

"Ini tanggung jawabku. Aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan membawa gulunganmu dan dia, hidup atau mati." Hinata betul-betul marah, marah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kabuto memanfaatkan Haru, bahkan memasukkan penyakit dalam tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Sakura, aku mohon kau jaga Haru." Hinata berkata pada teman cantiknya itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Detik itu juga, Hinata langsung melesat keluar Konoha. Ia mengaktifkan byakugannya, mencari dimana pemuda sial itu.

_'Dapat!'_ Batinnya senang.

Kabuto berada di sebuah goa tepat 200 kilometer kearah barat daya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat memberi pelajaran pada Kabuto yang sudah semena-mena terhadap Haru.

.

Masih dalam penyesalannya, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia harus meminta maaf. Lagi.

Seperti terulang kembali, Naruto kembali mencari gadis itu. Mencari gadis itu hingga ke sudut-sudut Konoha. Di taman, di hutan, di tempat latihan, di rumahnya, di rumah Kiba, Shino, bahkan Kurenai-sensei. Dari ujung gerbang masuk Konoha hingga makam Neji. Dan ia kembali menghilang.

_'Apalagi sekarang?_' Tanyanya dalam hati. Perasaannya risau, takut apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Ia berjalan pelan, menuju gedung Hokage, tempat dimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan jawaban.

.

"Apa? Pergi lagi? Kali ini jelaskan padaku. Aku tak mau ada rahasia-rahasia lagi." Naruto memohon pada Tsunade dengan mata memelas, membuat sang godaime hokage itu sedikit luluh. Tapi ia tetap memalingkan muka, hingga akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan ikut membujuknya.

"Jadi si sialan Kabuto itu berkhianat?" Respon Naruto atas cerita Shizune tadi. Dan sekarang, Hinata telah berbalik mengejarnya. Ia senang, cowok kacamata sial itu terbukti bersalah, dan Hinata pasti sangat muak kepadanya.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

"Kau membiarkan dia pergi sendiri?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Naruto menjambak rambut depannya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa nenek cantik ini membiarkan seorang kunoichi penting membasmi buronan kelas kakap itu sendirian?

"Ah, sial! Dimana lokasinya? Biar aku yang menyusulnya."

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Belakangan ini Naruto sangat tertarik pada Hinata. Apa terbentuk _couple_ baru di Konoha? Ia rasa ia akan mengorek info dari Sakura setelah ini.

"Aku pun tidak tau dimana."

Naruto membelalak, "_Kussooo_!" Umpatnya, lalu keluar dari pintu. Ia akan mencari tau, bagaimana pun caranya.

Tsunade memandang pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu, lalu terkekeh.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Kalau Hinata sudah mendapatkannya, paling dia akan mengirim pesan kemari. Dan aku pasti akan mengirimkan bantuan juga, kan?" ia mengerling nakal kearah Shizune, yang dibalas dengan tawa _awkward_ dari gadis manis itu. Tsunade memutuskan membiarkan saja Naruto kelimpungan sendiri.

Setelah itu, Naruto benar-benar kelimpungan. Bagaimana caranya menemukan si Kabuto itu? Ia tak punya byakugan atau kekuatan lain yang kuat yang bisa membuatnya mendeteksi chakra Hinata atau Kabuto.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Dia punya! Sage mode!

Segeralah ia mengambil posisi terbaik untuk bertapa.

'_Tunggu aku, Hinata-chan. Aku akan segera menyusulmu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc (Tuberculosis)

Chrizzle janjinya update hari jumat.. eh malah sabtu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter 7 akan diupdate hari rabu atau kamis. Kalian maunya hari apaa?

Eh, eh.. ada yang nanyain fbnya chrizzle lo #flyyyyy… ADA DI BIO LOOOOHHH! Sekalian add sama akun-akun yg lain, tuh. Lumayan kaan, nambah kawan. Heheehe ;)

Mao balas ripiew, prikitiew.

Viola : heeee? ""3 kok ngga nangis aja, viola-san? Kan gapapa nyumbang air mata. Hehe. Ficnya keren tapi nyeseek itu pujian atau apa? Haahaha. Iyaiya! #devilsmile kita buat naru di kick dua kali. Hahaa! Makasih sudah review. Ayo lagii..

Febby NHL : ya ampun. Kamu berpikir begitu? Kita sama! Sip dah. Sip. Review lagi yaa

Dhidi-chan : halo dhidi. Cie review dua kali. ;;) dichap ini Hina marah besar loooo.. Gaara akan muncul di chap 7 sebagai brokenhearter sekaligus sahabat hinata. Makanyaaa, review lagii, kali ini tiga kali, ok;) #digeplak kayak bawang

Ayzhar : Ayuuu! Wakwkakawkakkwawk. Ini misi rank s. musibah sekaligus anugrah buat hina. Wkwwkk ending naruhina dan kabuto bukan suami hinata. #nangis. Review lagi yaaa. Ntar ada gaara lohh, cowoknya chrizzle. #digeplak kayak bawang.

Nectarinia : belum mati, kok. Hilang, unknown, buron, Wanted. Hahahahaha… yes, ai will apdet sun es pasibel. #digeplak kayak bawang. Review lagiiii

Aeni hibiki : sudah cemburunya? Mau lebih cemburu lagi? Review #apaaalaaa? Chapter depan diusahain lebih deh. Wwkwkkw ketauan kan, maksud terselubung kabuto? Makanya review. #digeplak kayak bawang

Ifaharra sasusaku : ifa, haru itu anak yatim yang diselamatkan kabuto. Dia sok malaikat banget yaa. Berhubung kamu 13 dan saya 16, panggil kakak dehhh.. ntar aku panggil adik (cieeeee) review lagi!

Neneng : sugooooooi reviewnya. Review lagi!

Nanaki : sudah saya jelaskan tuuuuhhh.. review lagi! Haru itu seperti Haruka Nanase (klo ga sala namanya) pas kecil di anime Free! Cakep. Imut. Oh, my, god! Kalo yui itu seperti yui yang ada di SAO.

Im a loner : wkwwkwk ntar dibuatin side storynya dehh. Review lagi yaaaa!

guest : iya yaa. ini fic nyebelin banget.. wah,, jangan sampe dehh. chrizzle doain langgeng terus ma pacalnyaa yaaa. PS: chrizzle baru putus, makanya buat fic yg nyesek.. #ga ada yg nanyaa-.- .. review lagiih yaaa, biar chrizzle terhibur. #paan sih?

REVIEW lagi deh. Biar aku senang. Bagaimana chapter ini? Susah lo buatnya, apalagi deskripsi bagian kissu nya. Hahahaaaa-_-

Sampe jumpa di chapter 7!


	7. That Should be Me

Halo! Maaf sudah ingkar janji. Kalian boleh kok menggantung author di pohon toge :'

Aku sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia mendengar, eh membaca respon dari reviewer di chapter kemarin. Itu chapter favoritku loh. Review dari kalian sangat membangun, sangat menyemangati aku untuk nulis lagi.

Apa gaara menjadi penghambat NaruHina? Jawabannya, iya dan tidak. Author buat dia memang tertarik sama Hinata. Di satu sisi dia ingin memiliki, satu sisi dia tahu kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai. Dia juga manusia loh. Hahaha. Lihat zaja nanti.

Aku tak tau kapan fic ini bakal menyentuh kata epilog, dan aku pun belum memikirkan bagaimana endingnya. Yang jelas happy-end, seperti yg aku bilang sebelumnya. Let it flow aja, biarkan cinta itu lambat mengalir, biar makin kuat. :'

Scene action? genre utama hurt/comfort ya :D Tapi aku juga gak begitu yakin apa hurtnya terasa, ini lebih seperti drama. #setuju? action ada disini dan ada di chapter selanjutnya, tapi aku kurang pandai dan masih belajar. Action memiliki banyak deskripsi dan aku agak lemah dalam hal itu.

Gaara ngapain? Rahasia... Ya baca dong, trus review.

.

.

Chapter 7 : _That Should be Me_

.

.

.

_Cemburu? Kehilangan? Menyesal? Ada persamaannya. Sama-sama bisa membuatmu berkata,_

_'Seharusnya itu aku.' _

...

..

.

.

Di suatu siang yang terik, seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala menarik nafas panjang, sudah mencapai puncak kebosanannya.

"Haaaah! Bosan." Dia mengetuk-ketukkan kuku panjangnya di meja kerja, berharap meja itu akan bisa bergerak dan mempertunjukkannya sesuatu hal yang dapat mengusir kebosanannya.

Ia menopangkan dagu di tangan kirinya, selagi tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pasir di udara. Pasir itu melayang-layang hingga keseluruh ruangan, dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di kepala Kankuro yang baru saja membuka pintu. Namun hal itu juga tak mampu menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia menatap kakaknya yang berkepala penuh pasir dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hahaha. Bagus sekali, Gaara." Kankuro tertawa garing dan mengibas-kibaskan tangan diatas kepalanya, membersihkannya dari pasir.

"Biar kubantu." Gaara menawarkan bantuan, lalu mengangkat pasir itu dari atas kepala kakaknya itu dengan kekuatan ajaibnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian pasir-pasir itu jatuh kembali diatas kepalanya dengan frekuensi yang lebih banyak.

Kankuro menggeram, ia sudah dijahili dua kali. Padahal ia adalah seorang kakak –atau paling tidak kakak untuk Gaara, yang seharusnya menjahili adiknya. Masih tetap berkutat dengan pasir di atas kepalanya, tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

Ketukan pelan dipintu yang belum tertutup itu mengalihkan perhatian dari pasir-pasir di atas kepala Kankuro ke arah gadis manis yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?"

Setelah diberi izin, Matsuri masuk lalu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen di atas meja Gaara. Setelah itu ia mundur bebrapa langkah dan melapor.

"Gaara-sama, Konoha membutuhkan bantuan Suna."

Wah, tumben.

"Apa mereka kekurangan shinobi?" Tanyanya sarkastis. Kondisi Sunagakure dibawah pimpinannya semakin hari semakin baik dalam keadaan aman dan stabil. Namun kenormalan dan kestabilan itu jauh membuatnya lebih bosan daripada saat ia harus berkutat dengan urusan-urusan politik yang kotor.

"Semua anbu Konoha sedang ada pelatihan, lagi pula lokasinya lumayan dekat dari Suna, jadi mereka meminta tolong pada kita."

Gaara lumayan tertarik. Dekat? Dimana? Ia membuka dokumen itu. Di halaman pertama tertulis tulisan tangan asli Tsunade.

_'Hei, Kazekage muda. Aku dengar Suna stabil, hah? Baguslah. Kalau memang sestabil itu, kirimkanlah beberapa orang hebatmu untuk membantu muridku.'_

_'Dasar nenek tua.'_ Gaara mendengus melihat bekas lipstik berbentuk bibir di bawah kanan kertas itu. Ia lalu membuka lembar selanjutnya dari dokumen itu, melihat apa sebenarnya misi yang akan diberinya bantuan.

_'Misi tingkat S. Hyuuga Hinata.' _

Oh.

_'Eh? Hinata?'_ Batinnya mencelos. Hinata yang cantik itu? Yang pemalu itu? Ia menyelesaikan misi tingkat S ini sendirian? Dia saja yang notabenenya Kazekage memang sudah menyelesaikan 3 misi tingkat S, tapi itu semua dalam bentuk tim, dan tidak sampai beberapa minggu saja selesai. Tidak sampai berbulan-bulan, apalagi dua tahun.

Kekaguman berganti seringaian, serangkaian ide muncul dibenaknya. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kankurou, mana Temari?"

"Dia sedang ada misi."

Hampir. Hampir sesuai rencana. Rencana untuk kabur dari segala aktivitas menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Siapa saja yang tidak ada misi?"

"Aku, Matsuri. Selain itu ya, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang membantu Konoha. Aku sudah bosan duduk disini seharian. Laguipula keadaan Suna cukup stabil untuk ditinggalkan. Kalian berdua, gantikan aku disini" Ia menunjuk kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ini perintah. "

...

Ketika Kabuto sudah didepan mata, barulah Hinata ingat untuk memberitahu Tsunade tentang keberadaannya. Ia membuat seorang bunshin, dan menyuruh bunshin itu lari secepat kilat untuk memberitahu Tsunade.

"Telat sekali kasi kabarnya." Tsunade menghela nafas. Sudah lebih dari beberapa jam gadis ini pergi, dan belum melaporkan apapun. Dan ketika bunshin Hinata datang, ia malah mengeluh.

"Hahaha. Maaf, aku lupa. Aku sibuk sekali." Bunshin Hinata menggaruk kepalanya, sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang akan meminta maaf tanpa mencari-cari alasan.

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk menemukannya?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

Gadis ini bahkan tidak perlu teman untuk membantunya mendapatkan Kabuto.

"Secepat itukah?"

"Ya."

Ia mungkin akan jadi salah satu pemimpin Hyuuga terbaik sepanjang masa, yang namanya akan dicatat sejarah, menjadi nama yang akan dihapal mati oleh murid-murid akademi ninja sebagai orang penting di Konoha.

"Shizune, berikan aku daftar anbu yang sedang tidak bertugas."

Shizune mengangguk, lalu memberikan secarik kertas yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Apa ini? Aku minta daftar anbu yang tidak ada misi, bukannya kertas kosong." Tsunade protes karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Hanya itu yang tidak bertugas, nona Tsunade."

Hanya itu yang bertugas dan yang diberikannya hanya kertas kosong. Berarti semua anbu sedang bertugas. Tapi kemana? Masa semuanya tanpa kecuali?

"Ah, iya. Anbu sedang ada pelatihan." Otaknya mengingat sesuatu yang sesungguhnya sudah telat sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tidak ada anbu." Sebenarnya Hinata juga tak keberatan menyelesaikan misi sendiri, tapi yah dia juga berharap bantuan, seandainya tiba-tiba ia sakit perut dan harus ke toilet dan buang air saat pertarungan.

Dan ini hanya pikiran si bunshin yang kepribadiannya bukan Hinata. Lupakan saja.

"Kalau jounin yang sedang tidak ada misi?"

"Tidak ada juga."

"Bagainana bisa?!" Teriak Tsunade frustasi. Saat dibutuhkan mereka semua kemana?

"Bukankah kau yang memberi misi asal-asalan, Tsunade-sama? Masa untuk mencari kucing peliharaan raja desa sebelah saja harus memakai 5 orang jounin?" Cecar Shizune. Ia cukup kesal dengan Tsunade akhir-akhir ini.

Tsunade hanya nyengir, lalu berdalih, "Karena bayarannya mahal, jadi aku berikan 5 orang. Bukankah bayarannya akan lebih banyak?" Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar mata duitan. "Ah, bagaimana dengan ninja lain? Ada yang tidak dalam misi?"

"Hanya Naruto." Jawab Shizune. Naruto memang tidak dikategorikan sebagai jounin, tidak sama seperti semua teman seangkatannya.

"Hinata sudah bertarung dengan Kabuto." Bunshin Hinata menginterupsi pengambilan keputusan yang benar-benar lambat dibuat ini, karena dirinya yang asli sudah memulai pertarungan.

"Aduh! Anak itu. Kenapa ia tak menunggu bantuan datang dulu?" Tsunade kembali mengeluh. Hyuuga memang keras kepala.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya si bunshin karena sudah bosan juga menunggu perdebatan tidak jelas seperti ini. Hanya tinggal panggil seseorang, lalu pergi. Atau malah membiarkan Hinata bekerja sendiri. Ia mampu, kok.

"Dimana lokasinya?" Tanya Tsunade sambil membuka sebuah peta.

Hinata maju, menunjuk sebuah tempat di peta itu. "Disini."

"Ah! Dekat dengan Suna. Cepat hubungi Gaara, kita butuh bantuan." Tsunade berteriak senang, akhirnya mereka mendapat keputusan dari perdebatan tidak jelas ini.

"Baik. Emm.. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Shizune sudah hampir keluar saat ia mengingat keberadaan Naruto yang sempat disebut-sebut.

"Menurutmu, Hinata?" Ah, hokage ini. Seharusnya ia yang mengambil keputusan.

Gelengan kepala mewakili jawaban bunshin Hinata. Bukannya menolak bantuan, ia hanya tidak mau Naruto mengganggu konsentrasi Hinata asli dengan kedatangannya.

.

.

"Keluarlah, Hime. Aku tau kau ada disana." Kabuto berkata tanpa menoleh dari pandangan panjangnya kearah hutan. Sejak Hinata menginjak tempat persembunyiannya, ia memang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia lalu mendengar suara-suara dari semak-semak yang memunculkan Hinata dengan byakugan aktif.

"Kau memilih tempat yang buruk untuk bersembunyi." Tempat persembunyian Kabuto adalah sebuah pondok ditengah hutan luas. Sekilas, pondok itu sudah lama ditinggalkan dan tidak layak untuk menjadi tempat tinggal. Bentuknya sudah bobrok dan hampir rubuh. Hinata rasa, sedikit angin saja dapat menghancurkan pondok itu.

"Hahaha. Aku tak sepintar kau." Ia lalu turun dari tangga teras pondoknya yang menyerupai rumah panggung.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Hinata. Selama dua tahun Kabuto menjaga imej malaikatnya, hanya untuk mengambil satu-dua buah gulungan?

"Aku akan menjual ini pada Otogakure. Mereka akan memberikan apapun yang kuinginkan." Kabuto mengangkat bahunya, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sehingga kilat pantulan cahaya matahari tampak jelas dari kacanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seribu orang sebagai kelinci percobaan." _Hell, yeah_. Percobaan jenis apalagi yang akan dicoba si cowok gila ini. Jurus sial apalagi yang diinginkannya? Dia seorang yang hebat, dan sungguh disayangkan kehebatan itu dipakainya untuk kejahatan.

"Kau tak punya perasaan." Hinata terlalu terkejut. Ia tak menyangka ada manusia sejahat ini di muka bumi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kabuto sebenarnya mengerti maksud asli dan terselubung dari pernyataan Hinata, tapi kata-kata barusan agak rancu sasarannya.

"Haru."

"Ah, anak itu? Apa dia sudah mati?" Kabuto tertawa remeh. Sebenarnya ia kasihan pada Haru kecil yang harus menderita setiap hari karena ulahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Egonya memaksa untuk melakukannya dan ia mengikuti egonya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sebuah kunai melayang cepat dari Hinata ke mulut Kabuto. Andai pemuda itu tidak menangkisnya, ia yakin mulutnya akan sobek oleh kunai tajam yang melaju cepat tadi.

"Kau menginginkan pertarungan? Sejauh yang kutau, kau lebih menghindari pertengkaran." Kabuto tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengerjap kaget. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu sudah terlempar cukup keras ke sisi pondok.

Bukan apa-apa. Ninja terlatih seperti mereka yang sudah berkali-kali jatuh dan terluka, ini bukan apa-apa. Hinata bangkit, menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Asal kau tau, pisauku tak memandang laki-laki atau perempuan." Pisau bedah khas Kabuto keluar dari saku belakang pemuda itu, berada di kedua telapak pemuda itu.

Chakra berbentuk singa keluar dari kedua tangan Hinata, ia mengambil kuda-kuda terbaiknya.

Keduanya maju, sangat cepat dan pertarungan sesungguhnya pun terjadi.

_"Juho soshiken!"_

...

"Di-dia sedang bertarung dengan Kabuto!" Sage mode Naruto masih aktif walaupun ia sekarang tengah berkemas-kemas. Chakra Hinata dan Kabuto menjadi lebih jelas karena mereka banyak menggunakannya. Ketika ia mengetahui Hinata sedang bertarung dengan Kabuto, kecemasannya bertambah besar.

Walaupun dengan kecepatan tinggi, keterlambatan Naruto ternyata berpengaruh besar. Jarak yang jauh dan waktu yang tidak banyak membuat ia bisa mencapai tempat itu sekitar dua jam. Itu pun kalau ia tidak berhenti dan mempertahankan kecepatannya.

_'Tunggu, Hinata-chan. Jangan lengah. Aku akan segera datang.' _

Doa dan harapan ia panjatkan, berharap gadisnya akan baik-baik saja ketika ia sampai disana.

...

Gaara sudah sampai sejak tadi. Begitu menapakkan kaki di tempat yang disebut aneh untuk persembunyian ini, ia langsung melihat pertarungan sengit antara Hinata dan Kabuto. Ia memandang kesungguhan Hinata ketika menyerang Kabuto. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.

Memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat strategis, ia lebih ingin bertindak sebagai pahlawan. Ia akan muncul ketika Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Aku disini sajalah. Melihat-lihat."

...

"Wah, wah. Kau cukup merepotkan, gadis cantik. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku? Kalau kita bersatu, pasti kita akan menjadi buron terkenal."

Gaara mengernyit. _'Bersatu katanya?'_

"Aku tak sudi!" Hinata tetap berteriak walaupun terengah-engah. Pertarungan tadi membuatnya cukup lelah, tapi ia masih sanggup meneruskan.

"Ayolah, jangan munafik. Aku tau Naruto tidak membalas perasaanmu. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari Konoha jelek itu?" Kabuto berteriak meremehkan.

Gaara tertegun. _'Naruto tidak membalas perasaan Hinata?'_

Pernyataan cinta tidak biasa dari Hinata memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, menjadi cerita roman heroik yang digosipkan semua gadis yang dikenal Gaara. Tapi Naruto tidak membalaskannya? Apa dia sudah gila? Menyia-nyiakan gadis se... sempurna ini?

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada pergi bersamamu!" Hinata balas berteriak, membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Kabuto berlari, menyerang Hinata dari segala arah. Mereka kembali bertarung.

"Tapi dari pengamatanku selama di Konoha, Naruto cukup peduli padamu." Bahkan ditengah-tengah serangannya pun, Kabuto sempat memulai dialog.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menangkis tangan Kabuto. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya yang penuh chakra, berharap tangan itu menyentuh sedikit saja tubuh Kabuto, yang akan merusak sel-selnya.

"Aku berkata padanya aku tidur denganmu dan dia langsung marah." Kabuto menghindar dengan gesit. Lalu pisau bedahnya ia arahkan ke leher Hinata.

_'Jadi karena itu Naruto marah padaku?'_ Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, mengabaikan pisau tajam itu.

_Crash_,

Pisau bedah sial itu berhasil menyayat kulit leher Hinata. Ia segera melompat menghindar beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil memegangi lukanya. Kabuto terlihat bahagia dan melemparkan senyum kemenangannya yang menyebalkan.

Kabuto menjilat pisau yg ada darahnya itu.

"Hmm.. Tidak buruk."

Hinata penasaran, lalu ikut-ikutan menyeka darah yang terus-terusan keluar dari lehernya. Lalu mengecap setetes darah itu.

"Kau bodoh! Rasa darah ini buruk sekali!" Serunya. Kabuto _sweatdropped_.

Gaara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis ini. Tentu saja semua orang tahu kalau rasa darah itu tidak enak. Kabuto berkata seperti itu sebagai tambahan efek drama yang dibuatnya.

Dengan polosnya gadis itu mencoba darahnya sendiri.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi, sangat cepat. Jika saja Gaara tidak memberi perhatian khusus, ia akan ketinggalan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua kembali menghindar, saling mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Kabuto tertawa. "Kau jangan main-main sa-" Kata-katanya berhenti, diganti dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kabuto jatuh berlutut, tangannya mengepal kuat, melawan rasa sakit luar biasa di dadanya. Aliran darahnya dihentikan sepihak, dan ia menjadi sesak nafas seperti seseorang yang diserang asma akut.

Jyuuken.

Gaara terkejut. _'Apa yang barusan terjadi?'_ Ternyata pemuda berambut merah ini ketinggalan suatu adegan, dimana Hinata mengarahkan jyuukennya tepat di dada Kabuto.

Hinata menonaktifkan byakugannya. Ia sudah hampir kehabisan chakra.

"Satu pukulan lagi dan kau akan mati." Katanya. Ia membiarkan Kabuto menikmati rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Ia yakin Kabuto akan lebih berhati-hati setelah ini.

Berusaha untuk bangkit, walapun terengah-tengah, Kabuto lalu mengeluarkan dan menelan sebuah pil.

_'Apa itu?'_ Pertanyaan yang sama dari dua orang berbeda, Hinata dan Gaara.

_'Nafasnya normal, detak jantungnya pun normal, aliran darahnya lancar. Apa yang terjadi? Apa jyuukenku gagal?'_ Hinata tertegun. _'Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tadi aku jelas sudah mengenai dadanya. Mungkin karena pil itu.'_

"Terkesan?" Tanya Kabuto.

Hinata maju, menyerang Kabuto dengan pukulan-pukulan mautnya. Kabuto tidak menangkis, ia malah menerima semua serangan-serangan tersebut. Seperti orang yang tak takut mati.

_'Dua, empat, delapan, enam belas, tiga puluh dua,'_ Hinata menghitung dalam hati, hendak menyelesaikan jurusnya hingga pukulan ke enam puluh empat. Namun, tiba-tiba pergerakannya berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya. Ia lalu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kabuto menyeringai, ia lalu cepat-cepat menunduk dan menangkap Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Kabuto terduduk sambil memeluk Hinata. Ia membelai pelan pipi kiri Hinata tengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, bahkan dari dekat kau sangat cantik." Kabuto mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hinata, membuat gadis itu keheranan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?" Badan Hinata benar-benar kaku tak bisa digerakkan dan ia tak bisa mengaktifkan byakugan.

"Itu rahasia, sayang." Kabuto menyeringai.

Saat Hinata melancarkan serangan pukulannya ke Kabuto, ternyata ia sudah lebih dulu memberikan totok untuk menghentikan aliran chakra Hinata, melumpuhkan beberapa syarafnya dan merusak ratusan sel penting Hinata. Cukup hanya dua kali sentuhan di bahu dan pinggangnya, gadis itu sudah bisa lumpuh sementara. Kekuatan dari pil misterius yang dimakannya. Untuk pengalihan, ia sengaja menerima serangan Hinata hingga 32 pukulan. Kalau saja efek totokannya tidak bekerja saat itu, ia bisa saja mati.

Hinata mencoba bergerak, usahanya sangat-sangat besar, hingga badannya terlihat bergetar kuat. Namun lagi-lagi perjuangannya sia-sia.

"Sayang sekali _yamato nadeshiko_ sepertimu harus mati."

Kabuto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan yang meremehkan. Namun, ketika ia melihat mata lavender gadis itu, ada sesuatu dari dalam hatinya bergejolak, membuat dadanya terasa geli. Melihat Hinata dari dekat seperti ini rasanya aneh dan menyenangkan. Ekspresinya, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, leher dan bibirnya! Semuanya terlihat mudah sekarang.

"Kau... kau cantik sekali."

Yah, sekarang Hinata merasa luar biasa pusing. Pusing karena mungkin kadar darahnya sudah berkurang akibat luka di lehernya tak kunjung mengering, lalu pusing karena Kabuto yang bicara bertele-tele.

Ia masih ingat saat pemuda itu mengatakan akan membunuh Hinata. Ia bahkan menyayangkan kematiannya. Tapi sekarang ia malah memujinya. Aneh. Sungguh. Pandangannya berubah sayu, dia hampir kehabisan darah. Andai saja tangannya bisa bergerak, pasti ia sudah menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Kematianmu bisa ditunda. Aku mau cium kamu dulu."

Mata yang sudah meredup itu membelalak. Apa kata Kabuto barusan? Mau menciumnya? Ia bahkan memakai kata _'kamu?_' Ah, mending dia dibunuh saja kalau begitu.

Hinata tak kuasa menolak, berakibat muka Kabuto yang semakin dan semakin mendekat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa bergerak. Yang ia lakukan adalah berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Kabuto memejamkan mata, menunggu lembut bibir Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan. Ia semakin berani maju, terus akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu.

'_Eh, tunggu. Ini bukan bibir.'_ Teksturnya kasar dan menyerupai butiran. Kabuto membuka matanya cepat karena penasaran, dan detik berikutnya ia langsung terjengkang karena tonjokan seseorang.

"Aku jadi merasa jijik melihat bibir kotormu menyentuh pasirku."

Hinata yang tak tau apa-apa, begitu mendengar suara malaikat yang menyelamatkannya ini langsung mendongak, dan mendapati seseorang sedang memainkan pasir di tangan kanannya.

"Ga-gaara-sa– "

"–kun. Itu akan terdengar lebih baik." Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata sambil menunduk mendekati gadis itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, lalu mengangkat Hinata ke gendongannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. _Hellooo?_ Dia tahu ini misi tingkat S dan lokasi pertarungannya ada di dekat Suna, tapi masa seorang Kazekage yang turun tangan membantunya? Bukankah ada banyak ninja lain yang bisa disuruh-suruh?

"Ah, bantuanmu sudah datang, Hime." Kabuto bangkit, menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

_"Sabaku Kyū."_ Tanpa melepaskan Hinata dari buaiannya, Gaara memerintahkan pasirnya untuk mengurung Kabuto dalam kurungan pasir mematikan.

Kabuto mencoba menghindar, tapi akhirnya ia terkurung erat dalam pasir-pasir itu, mengurung dan hanya menyisakan leher dan kepalanya.

"Hei, bocah pasir. Kau tinggalkan desamu demi gadis jelek itu?" Kabuto mencoba mengejek, karena ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Gaara menggeram tak suka. Ia lalu mengeratkan cengkraman pasir yang melilit tubuh Kabuto.

_"Sabaku Sō–"_

"Hentikan, Gaara-sama." Hinata mencicit kecil. Ia sudah lelah. Hinata tahu jutsu ini. Kabuto akan hancur sampai partikel-partikel kecil, dan ia sungguh tak ingin menyaksikan hal itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan –kun?" Gaara menatap gadis yang ada dikedua tangannya kini, yang sudah benar-benar lelah dan tak bisa bergerak.

_"Sabaku Sō–"_

"Hentikan, Gaara-kun."

Deg. Jantung Gaara sedikit berpacu lebih kencang saat mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan suffiks kun. Kedengarannya sangat indah di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?"

"Biar Tsunade-sama saja yang menghukumnya."

"Oh." Gaara akhirnya menyetujui, namun saat melihat Kabuto tersenyum penuh kemenangan ia sedikit kesal dan berubah pikiran.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memukulnya hingga pingsan." Hinata mengangguk. Kalau keputusan yang ini ia akan sangat mendukungnya.

Dengan Suna Bunshin no Jutsu, bunshin pasir Gaara memukul Kabuto yang memang tak bisa melawan hingga pingsan. Saat pemuda berkacamata itu tidak bergerak, barulah bunshin itu kembali menjadi pasir.

Sekarang hanya ada Hinata dan Gaara.

"Kau terlambat." Hinata mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Kini, tangan-tangan pasir Gaara mulai memunguti barang-barang Hinata dan gulungan yang dicuri Kabuto, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Yang penting aku datang." Jawabnya cepat.

"Ga-gaara?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua. Gaara yang masih menggendong Hinata memutar badannya, melihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang menatap mereka kaget.

.

..

Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia boros chakra dan kini sage modenya sudah nonaktif. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Hinata.

Ia risau, dan menyayangkan sifat keras kepala Hinata yang bertindak sendirian. Hei, bukankah ia juga mempunyai sifat yang sama?

Langkahnya ia percepat beberapa kali lipat. Boros chakra memang, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia ingin cepat menginjak tempat pertempuran Hinata dan Kabuto, ingin mengetahui kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak ingin terlambat sedikitpun.

Ah, tidak. Ia akan melindungi gadis itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin tidak akan ada kata terlambat untuknya.

Langit berubah mendung, menambah kesan suasana tak tenang dalam hati Naruto. Ia terus berlari, mengabaikan beberapa ranting yang patah dibuatnya, dan tadi sempat ada sangkar burung yang hancur dibuatnya.

Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai.

Namun ketika ia sudah tiba, yang ia lihat hanya seorang berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai sahabatnya, dan Kabuto sudah terkapar tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Ga-gaara?"

_'Mana Hinata?'_ Dan saat Gaara berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Hinata sudah hampir setengah pingsan di gendongan sang kazekage muda itu.

Dan Hinata pun tak menyapa Naruto.

..

Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan pulang, dimana Gaara masih setia menggendong Hinata dan Naruto membawakan gulungan-gulungan Tsunade. Sementara Kabuto masih pingsan dikurungan pasir Gaara.

"Gaara-kun."

_'Kun? Gaara-kun? Hei Hinata, kenapa kau suka sekali memanggil lelaki lain dengan suffiks kun?'_ Naruto menatap mereka intens, sesuatu di dadanya bergejolak hebat.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hampir kehabisan darah."

Naruto kaget. Ia memang tak mengetahui kondisi Hinata saat ini. Tapi saat mendengar kalau ia akan kehabisan darah, sementara ia sendiri tak bisa mengobatinya, pastilah keadaanya super gawat.

Gaara melihat leher Hinata yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang melihat mereka dari sebelah karena mereka terbang menggunakan pasirnya, ia menunduk, dan membasahi leher gadis itu dengan air liurnya.

"Nnhhh." Pedih sekaligus geli dirasakan Hinata pada lehernya saat Gaara membasahi lehernya dengan air liurnya. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda itu juga menjilat luka sayat di leher Hinata. Itu semua membuatnya terkejut. Setelah itu ia pingsan.

Naruto menggeram marah, tangannya mengepal kuat melihat muka Gaara masih tetap berada dileher gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya marah. Lalu memaksa kepala Gaara menjauh dari leher Hinata.

Gaara menoleh pelan kearah Naruto, lalu menjawab dengan kalem, "Tidakkah kau tahu air liur dapat mengeringkan luka? Jadi aku jilat saja."

Naruto menggeram marah, berani-beraninya Kazekage ini menyentuh Hinata. Ia marah. Seharusnya ia yang menggendong Hinata sekarang, seharusnya ia yang menatap Hinata dari dekat sekarang, seharusnya ia yang berbuat demikian kepada Hinata.

Ia ingin marah, ingin merebut Hinata dari gendongan Gaara. Tapi dia siapa? Dia hanyalah seseorang yang bisa membuat Hinata menangis. Dia bahkan belum meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Hinata.

Gadis itu sedang pingsan dan ia malah marah-marah? Ia pikir itu bukan solusi saat ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah cepat sampai di Konoha agar Tsunade bisa cepat-cepat mengobati Hinata.

...

"Lihatlah dirimu, Hyuuga. Kau terserang serangan Kabuto karena bertindak gegabah. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah memanggil Gaara." Tsunade menggerutu sendiri. Meskipun ia sedang mengobati leher Hinata, ia masih tetap berceloteh.

"Iya, iya terimakasih nenek." Naruto menjawab cepat dan tak ikhlas. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi yang aku takutkan adalah ia belum akan bangun sore nanti untuk minum obat. Kalau dia tak minum obat ini, penyembuhannya akan lambat dan semakin lama." Naruto mengangguk. Ia lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Jaga dia." Kata Tsunade pelan sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Gaara, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Gaara. Ia sebenarnya ingin disini, ia ingin mengetahui perkembangan setiap detil tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

Dengan sedikit tak rela, ia mengikuti langkah Tsunade keluar ruangan. Kemungkinan mereka akan berbicara banyak mengenai Kabuto.

Blam.

Sepeninggal Gaara dan Tsunade, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Ia mengelus perban yang terlilit rapi di leher sisi sebelah kanan Hinata. Tangan kanannnya lalu merapikan poni Hinata yang berantakan. Lalu mengelus pipi halusnya pelan.

"Bahkan saat tidur pun kau kelihatan cantik."

Tangan kanan Hinata yang berada disisi badannya diangkat Naruto. Punggung tangan yang mendingin itu dikecupnya, lalu telapaknya ditempelkan ke pipinya. Berharap hangat dari pipi Naruto berpindah ke tangan Hinata.

"Cepat bangun, Hinata-chan."

...

Sudah sore. Hinata harus bangun untuk meminum obatnya.

"Bangun, Hinata-chan. Kau harus minum obat." Naruto mengguncang tubuh Hinata, sangat pelan dan sehalus mungkin. Tapi tiada respon.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Nanti kalau tidak minum obat, nanti tidak sembuh, loh." Naruto masih tetap mengguncang bahunya namun tetap tak ada respon.

Ia memutuskan akan menunggu saja gadis itu sampai ia terbangun.

_'Kalau dia tak minum obat ini, penyembuhannya akan lambat dan semakin lama.'_ Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Tsunade saat masih disini. Naruto semakin gencar membangunkan Hinata.

Masih saja tidak ada respon.

Naruto akhirnya mengambil segelas air dan obat yang akan diminum Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke tengkuk gadis itu, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Setelah itu ia meminum seteguk air dan meletakkan obat itu dimulutnya. Air dan obat itu tidak ia telan.

Naruto lalu membuka mulut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, dan meminumkan obat yang sedari tadi ada di mulutnya ke mulut Hinata, lewat mulutnya tentu saja.

Setelah memastikan Hinata menelan obatnya, Naruto membaringkan gadis itu lagi, mengelap sisa-sisa air yang ada di sekitar mulut gadis itu dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga bahu.

...

Sudah jam 4 pagi. Naruto masih terjaga karena ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Hinata ketika gadis itu tersadar.

"Naruto..." Hinata mulai menggeliat.

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah, secerah matahari di musim semi. Ia menunggu, namun mata Hinata tak kunjung membuka.

_"Doushite?"_ Hinata menggumam kembali. Pelan dan terdengar menahan tangis.

Muka cerah Naruto lalu berubah menjadi sendu. Raut muka Hinata mengkerut, menandakan ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Dahinya mengkerut dan kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak.

Naruto menyentuh rambut Hinata pelan, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ssssst."

Air muka Hinata kembali menjadi tenang, kembali terlarut dalam buaian mimpi.

"Pasti aku yang jadi penyebab mimpi burukmu, Hinata."

Hening melingkupi keduanya, sementara jari-jari panjang Naruto masih setia membelai rambut Hinata. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu, dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak lama. Maaf."

Dia tahu, dia tahu seharusnya ini dilakukannya sejak lama dan saat Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Bukan disaat seperti ini.

"Aku telah mengecewakanmu berulang kali. Maaf."

Hati Naruto bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, sungguh ia ingin menangis kali ini.

"Aku membohongimu dan menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Maaf."

Naruto sudah menangis, membahasahi tangan Hinata kanan Hinata yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Aku tak ingin kau melupakanku. Aku tak ingin kau membuangku. Aku tak ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku, Hinata."

Isakannya semakin besar, dan genggamannya semakin erat di tangan Hinata.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Ia ingin menyatakan hal ini, dua tahun lalu, setiap hari dan setiap detik di saat-saat penantiannya terhadap Hinata. Semua hal yag terjadi membuatnya pesimis. Semua yang ia lakukan malah membuatnya semakin merasa buruk di mata Hinata.

Ia merasa kesempatan itu sudah hilang.

"Bukalah matamu, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal."

Naruto menunggu, saat-saat Hinata membuka matanya dan menjawab permohonan maaf Naruto. Tapi mata indah itu belum juga terbuka, belum mau menampakkan keindahan warna lavendernya di depan Naruto.

...

"Aku pergi dulu, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mandi dan sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kemari." Sudah jam lima pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk mandi, memang. Tapi Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan tentu saja cepat-cepat kembali untuk mendampingi Hinata.

Setelah Naruto keluar, seseorang masuk dan mengambil tempat disebelah Hinata.

"Hai."

Pemuda berambut merah itu sebenarnya sudah ingin menjenguk Hinata dari tadi, tapi karena Tsunade selalu mengajaknya entah kemana, ia harus mengikutinya. Ditambah lagi ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sejak tadi dan tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

"Apa yang sudah diperbuat Naruto kepadamu?"

Gaara ingat gadis ini, gadis ini mirip sekali dengan paman sekaligus pengasuhnya sejak kecil, Yashamaru. Kebaikan dan kepolosannya adalah hal pertama yang membuat Gaara terpikat.

Karena itu saat ujian chunnin di hutan, ia membiarkan Hinata dan timnya melewati mereka.

Tapi sayang, mata gadis ini selalu melirik kearah seorang pemuda cerewet berambut kuning jabrik. Dia tak sekalipun melirik kearah Gaara. Tapi begitu mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang, Hinata malah tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan semua ninja yang menatapnya ngeri dan takut.

Ketika Naruto maju melawan teman setimnya, mata Hinata tak pernah lepas dari setiap pergerakan Naruto. Berkali-kali bibirnya berucap _hati-hati_ dan _berjuanglah_.

Mata Gaara tak berhenti menatapnya, tersenyum kecil karena ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah melihat keadaan Naruto.

Naruto berhasil menang, mengalahkan teman setimnya. Ekspresi Hinata tak bisa dideskripsikan. Antara senang dan kecewa. Gaara kembali tersenyum geli, karena gadis ini tak punya satupun pilihan yang jelas saat pertarungan tadi.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata menawarkan sebuah salep kearah Naruto, yang diterimanya plus cengiran dari pemuda itu. Yang ia perhatikan adalah ekspresi senang Hinata ketika salepnya diterima Naruto. Begitu senang dan lega.

Hinata lalu turun kebawah, dan memberikan salep yang sama saat teman setimnya lewat diatas tandu. Mereka terlihat terlibat perbincangan yang serius, karena ekspresi Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

Mereka lalu melihat kearah Gaara. Gaara yang salah tingkah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kearah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

_'Sepertinya mereka membicarakanku. Semoga aku tidak maju melawan gadis itu.'_ Batin Gaara dalam hati. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mengarahkan sedikitpun jurusnya pada Hinata.

Begitu Hinata maju melawan Neji, yang ia kira adalah Hinata mengundurkan diri karena ia sudah sangat tertekan.

_'Mata dan kulit mereka senada. Mereka satu klan.'_ Gaara ketika itu berasumsi mereka satu klan, dan ia sangat terkejut ternyata mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

Berkali-kali Hinata jatuh dan terluka akibat Neji. Gaara sebenarnya tak tahan, ia ingin maju melindungi gadis itu. Tapi ini adalah ujian, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Begitu mendengar seruan semangat dari Naruto, getaran Hinata berhenti. Gaara tak mengerti mengapa kata-kata barusan membuat Hinata menjadi berbeda seratus derajat. Terkadang, ia ingin disemangati seperti tadi.

Akhirnya Hinata kalah. Gaara melihat dia sudah tak punya harapan. Ia bisa saja menang, asal ia tak memakai perasaannya dan membantai pemuda berambut panjang yang menjadi lawannya itu.

_'Neji sudah sangat keterlaluan!' _Batinnya mencelos karena tak ada seorang pun yang menghentikannya. Jika saja detik kemudian Kurenai, Kakashi dan Guy tak datang, mungkin bisa saja pasir Gaara melilit mulut Neji yang tak berhenti meremehkan Hinata.

Disaat Naruto membuat sumpah atas darah Hinata, Gaara pun bersumpah hal yang sama.

_'Jika aku berhadaan dengannya di ujian akhir, aku akan mengalahkannya demi Hinata.' _

...

"Ah, jadi teringat cerita lama." Kata Gaara pelan, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Pertemuan yang begitu berakhir, ya berakhir saja. Ia tak lagi betemu dengan Hinata.

Tapi yang jelas, ia masih mengingat gadis itu. Seluruh detil dari ingatannya tentang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Sudah lebih kuat, dan semakin cantik." Gaara lalu membelai puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata menggeliat pelan, lalu membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, belum terbiasa akan keadaan sekitar. Lampu kamar sengaja dimatikan, namun tetap saja tak bisa menghalangi pandangan Hinata dari seorang bermbut merah disebelah kanannya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Gaara antusias. Ia lalu berjalan kearah tombol lampu dan menghidupkannya.

Hinata lalu mencoba duduk, tapi ia belum bisa banyak bergerak. Tangannya memang sudah bisa digerakkan, tapi dari pinggul hingga kakinya terasa beku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Tsunade bilang kau belum bisa bergerak banyak." Kata Gaara pelan. Hinata lalu mengangguk, lalu kembali berbaring.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Gaara-kun." Meski sudah beberapa kali mendengarnya, jantung Gaara kembali berdegup kencang mendengar suara pelan Hinata yang memanggilnya _'Gaara-kun'_.

"Mau kupanggilkan Tsunade?"

"Jangan. Jangan sekarang. Tsunade-sama mungkin masih beristirahat, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Jawab Hinata.

Pintu lalu terbuka, dan menampakkan sang godaime Hokage dari luar.

"Siapa bilang aku masih beristirahat?" Tanyanya.

Hinata dan Gaara lalu saling pandang, bertanya-tanya dalam hati darimana ia datang dan mengetahui kalau Hinata sudah sadar. Tsunade lalu memeriksa Hinata dengan cepat, namun teliti. Semua hal diperiksanya dengan cermat, berusaha mengindari kesalahan seperti apapun.

"Tanganmu sudah bisa bergerak?" Tanya Tsunade.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, kalau begitu–" Tsunade lalu mengeluarkan chakra hijaunya, dan mengobati Hinata di bagian pinggang hingga setengah pahanya. Setelah itu Ia membantu Hinata duduk.

"Aku sudah bisa duduk." Seru Hinata senang.

"Bagus. Untuk penyembuhan kakimu, kau hanya tinggal minum obat itu lagi, Hinata."

"Obat? Obat apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, karena ia tak merasa pernah meminum obat apapun. Ia saja baru sadar dari pingsannya, bagaimana mungkin ia tahu ia sudah meminum obat.

"Obat ini." Tsunade lalu mengangkat sebuah pil yang diambilnya dari atas meja, lalu menyodorkannya kearah Hinata.

"Tapi aku tak merasa pernah meminumnya."

"Ah, yasudahlah. Yang penting pil satu lagi sudah kau telan. Sekarang kau istirahat dan makan yang banyak." Kata Tsunade, lalu ia keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

Gaara lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Hinata. Tapi Hinata langsung menjatuhkannya.

"Sepertinya tanganmu belum bisa mengangkat apa-apa." Katanya maklum. Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia juga merasa tangannya betul-betul lemas saat mengangkat gelas tadi.

Gaara mengambilkan gelas lain, lalu membantu Hinata meminumnya. Setelah itu, seorang perawat datang dan membawakan sarapan pagi.

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Gaara setelah menerima segelas piring berisi makanan lezat itu.

"Ya! Aku sangat lapar sampai-sampai aku bisa menghabiskan piring itu." Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar menatap kari yang ada di tangan Gaara. Gaara tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi Hinata.

Sesekali Gaara menarik sendok yang sudah setengah disodorkan kearah mulut Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan tangannya menarik tangan Gaara agar cepat-cepat memuaskan nafsu makannya.

Gaara lalu tertawa lagi melihat tingkah gadis itu, tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap sendu kearah mereka dari luar pintu.

...

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya di Ichiraku, Naruto membelikan buah-buahan segar agar nanti saat Hinata sadar, ia bisa menikmati buah-buahan itu bersama Hinata.

"Oba-chan, tolong bungkuskan beberapa apel ini untukku, ya." Kata Naruto riang kepada ibu paruh baya penjual buah.

"Ah, Naruto-chan. Apel-apel ini masih segar. Aku baru memetiknya semalam dari kebun belakang." Ibu paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu memasukkan apel-apel itu ke kantong plastik.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku mencobanya?" Naruto tersenyum riang. Ibu itu mengangguk, lalu Naruto langsung mencomot apel yang ada di etalase sebelahnya itu. Setelah menegelapnya beberapa kali di bajunya, Naruto langsung menggiggitnya.

"Wahh! Rasanya benar-benar enak, oba-chan. Bungkuskan yang banyak untuk Hinata, ya." Kata Naruto setelah menelan semua kunyahan apel yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hinata-chan kenapa?" Tanya ibu itu.

"Dia sedang sakit, oba-chan. Jadi aku mau membawa apel ini agar dia cepat sembuh." Kata Naruto. Ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Ah, begitu ya. Ini, aku berikan tambahan dua buah anggur gratis. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, ya." Ibu itu lalu memberikan bungkusan itu dan menerima sejumlah uang dari Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melambai pergi.

Naruto melihat ke bungkusan yang ia pegang. Bungkusan itu didominasi warna merah dari apel dan beberapa warna ungu dari dua buah anggur yang diberikan ibu tadi.

Merah dan ungu.

Seketika perasaannya tidak enak, ia lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Ia berjalan cepat dan setengah berlari di lorong-lorong untuk mencapai kamar Hinata. Senyumnya melebar saat ia sudah bisa melihat kamar dengan nomor 512 di atasnya.

Tangannya memegang kenop pintu, lalu terhenti saat ia melihat Gaara sedang menyuapi Hinata dari kaca transparan yang ada di pintu itu. Mereka terlihat mesra, beberapa kali Gaara menggoda Hinata dan Hinata tertawa karenanya.

Naruto menggenggam bungkusannya erat, dan melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu.

Ah, ini salah. Ia hanya keluar sebentar untuk mandi dan sarapan? Kenapa Hinata sadar secepat itu? Kenapa ia sadar saat Naruto tidak ada bersamanya? Seharusnya ia menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Hinata setelah ia sadar. Seharusnya ia yang menanyakan keadaan Hinata sesaat setelah ia sadar. Seharusnya ia yang menyuapi Hinata. Dia yang seharusnya ada di posisi Gaara saat ini.

Ia lalu menyentuh kaca transparan itu, tepat di sebuah tempat dimana refleksi Hinata muncul. Tatapannya berubah sendu, dan hatinya remuk.

_'Seharusnya aku yang ada disitu.'_ Batinnya sedih, lalu meninggalkan bungkusan buah yang baru saja dibelinya.

.

.

_Yamato Nadeshiko : keahlian memasak, menjahit, beres-beres, mengurusi dan merawat anggota keluarga dan teman-temannya dengan sempurna_.

.

.

TBc (tuberculosis)

Bagaimana chap ini, saudara saudari sekalian? Sudah ada Gaara cowoknya chrizzle looh #plaaak

Maafkan chrizzle sekali lagi karena terlambat update chapter ini. Soalnya penyakit chrizzle kambuh lagi (malas). Maaf yaaa. #puppy eyes.

Review yang isinya pertanyaan sudah dijawab diatas kan? Hehehe. Tapi chrizzle balas juga deeh.

Tobi hyuyu : maaf, kalau tobi kecewa. Tapi nambah plus aja kooook. Gomeeeeen ne? Masih tetap T(een) kook. Cuma tambah plus aja. Ngga bakal M. Ada sih yang req, tapi chrizzle nolak untuk fic ini, mungkin di fic lain. Hehe. Chrizzle harap tobi masih setia membaca :')

Epeks : woi! Evelyne Widiawati! Aku tau itu dirimu dan diriku (?) Aku juga ngefans sama kamu! Yayayayay! Makasih udah belikan aku masker sama pinjamin hp mu yang super canggih itu, pek :* kamu tau beda hpmu sama aku? Kalo hpmu ada batre baru bisa hidup. Kalau aku, ada cinta kamu dulu baru aku bisa hidup. #awwwww

LoneR : ada banyak cerita rate M yang hot diluar sana. Ngga mau kuubah untuk fic ini, loner-san.

Nanaki : aku juga suka! *high five

Neneng : bahagia? Aku lebih bahagia lagi kalau neneng mau review lagi. Hehe

Citah : masa kissu nya aja yang dibahas? Dan itu bukan pengalaman pribadi authorrrrrr ^/^

Aeni : sudaah. Dia sudah cemburu karena wowoknya chrizzle (gaara) #plak

Guest : ah, terimakasih banyakkkkk

Mimitsuyu : aaahhh! Eronya lagi mode on. Jangan dekat-dekat, mimi-chaaan. Wkwkkw berdarah-darah maksudnya gimaaaana mimi-chan?

Ines chan : sudah dijawab dibagian awal, ines-chan. Ayo scroll lagi keatas. Dijawab diatas karena mungkin seperti pertanyaan umum yang diwakilkan ines, lalu chrizzle jawab deeeh. Hehehe

Viola : iya adiiik.. Wkwkkww (cie adik) ngga tau mau sampai chapter berapa nih :' belum mau end koook. Asal viola mau nunggu sama review ajaaa wkwkw ^^

Kaoru mouri : ngga nyinggung sama sekali kok, kaoru-chan. Malah lebih seperti pertanyaan umum yang harus dibalas. Hehehe, tapi makasih loooh. Jadi inspirasi. Romancenya menggebu-gebu yaa? Hahahaha. Iya deeh. ^/^

Azyhar : ayuuuu! Jangan nangis. Aku belum siapin tisuuuu. Bukaaaan bukan ratem :' masih ratet tapi jadi rate t+ hahhaha.

Dhidi chan : sama sama dhidi-chan sang inspirasi author yang baik dan rajin review. Hehehe pastiii.

Sekian hohoho. Review lagi dong :' biar akunya jadi keren. (?)

.

.

Kemungkinan rate T+ di nextnext chapter? Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak ada. #huuuuuuu! Belum kepikiran sih. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Kalau kalian mau sih, aku oke oke ajaaaa...

Review lagi! Dichapter ini sudah ada gaaranya. Bagaimana dianya? Cocok sama chrizzle drpd Hinata kan? #dibunuh monokuma.


	8. The Perception

Halo! Chrizzle datang! *tebar tebar bunga bangke. Sebelumnya, Chrizzle minta maaf yang segede-gedenya karena keterlambatan dan ke-php-an chrizzle masalah update ini. Ada banyak masalah di kehidupan chrizzle saat ini. Kadang-kadang membuat chrizzle ga punya waktu untuk menulis.

Mau ada festival tahunan disekolah dan chrizzle disuruh untuk mengikuti banyak lomba, belum lagi banyak pelajaran yang ketinggalan karena latihan untuk lomba dan untuk mengurus festival tersebut.

Pikiran chrizzle jadi terbagi-bagi.

#sekian curcolnya.

Untuk kedepan, chrizzle ga mau muluk-muluk berjanji dengan para reader yang bertanya baik melalui pm, twitter, facebook, bahkan bbm. Yang jelas, chrizzle usahakan update perminggu. (kamis, jumat, sabtu, minggu) Kalau tidak ada yah, minggu depannya di hari yang sama. Hehe.

.

Yang tidak akan pernah bosan saya jawab : apakah fic ini happy ending? Tentu saja :D happy ending, Naruto-Hinata

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is the real owner of Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and all character in this fiction._

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Apa yang menurutmu benar itu belum tentu benar.

.

.

.

_Salah persepsi, salah asumsi._

_Komplikasi sederhana, miskomunikasi._

.

.

.

Naruto tak mampu untuk berhenti menatap Hinata dan Gaara yang sedang bercanda ria di dalam sebuah ruangan bernomor 512, tempat Hinata dirawat. Melihat mata Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap Gaara, dan sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum kecil karena beberapa pembicaraan, membuat hatinya teriris sakit dan terasa perih.

Ia ingin sekali menerjang pintu berwarna coklat yang membatasi keberadaan mereka bertiga, merampas piring kari berikut sendoknya, lalu menyuapi Hinata. Ia ingin dia lah yang mencari-cari lelucon untuk Hinata agar ia tertawa, dan ia ingin dia lah yang dipandangi dengan senyuman manis Hinata.

Tapi kalau ia masuk dan berbuat persis seperti yang Gaara perbuat, apakah Hinata mau berlakon yang sama? Apakah ia juga akan tersenyum dan tertawa dengan cara yang sama?

_'Hei, Hinata-chan. Kau seharusnya tertawa bersamaku saja. Kau seharusnya terbuka padaku saja.'_

Ia menggenggam erat bungkusan buah-buah yang menggantung ditangan kanannya, lalu melirik kedalam isinya. Merah dan ungu.

Lama-lama dilihat, warna itu cocok juga.

Dengan setengah hati, ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di pintu masuk, dan berjalan gontai menuju arah keluar rumah sakit. Ia tak tau tujuan dari langkahnya sekarang. Kaki-kaki berbalut celana panjang oranye itu menapak entah kemana, kemana saja asal tidak melihat kebersamaan Gaara dan Hinata.

Naruto masih berjalan lemas di koridor, begitu berbelok ia mendapati seseorang –yang sepertinya habis menjenguk seseorang– yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"Teme."

Wah, tumben.

"Hn."

.

.

Gaara masih tak percaya. Ia bisa tertawa selepas ini? Ia bahkan bisa membuat lelucon-lelucon lucu? Bagaimana bisa hal se... seajaib ini terjadi? Apa dia sudah berganti profesi menjadi komedian?

Di sela-sela tawa renyah yang jarang ia tunjukkan bahkan kepada kedua kakaknya, ia memandang lagi gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi alasan semua perubahan sifatnya kali ini.

_'Kenapa dia begitu menawan?'_ Batin Gaara dalam hati, meremas tangannya sendiri demi menahan sakit di dadanya akibat jantung yang berdebar begitu kencang.

Gaara adalah seseorang yang dingin dan tenang. Ia sangat sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang. Kepbribadiannya adalah yang paling dihindari mayoritas manusia. Dan dirinya sendiri adalah simbol ketidak-ramahan dan pembenci-keributan.

Kadang ia akan duduk sendiri di pojokan atau di tempat strategis pada suatu ruangan saat berkumpul-kumpul bersama, memasang muka terdatarnya atas respon dari seseorang yang berusaha melucu. Dalam hati ia bertanya, _'apa lucunya seekor kelinci yang kehilangan giginya?'_ Atau _'Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menceritakan pengalamannya terpeleset di toilet?'_

Ia tak pandai berkata-kata, ia tak pandai berbasa-basi. Yang ia tahu adalah mengkritik dan memberi perintah. Ia tak pernah berbohong demi kebaikan, ia akan jujur walau itu akan menyakitkan. Ia tak biasa memuji, karena ia pun tak pernah dipuji. Ia tak biasa meminta tolong, karena ia pasti mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Ia sebenarnya ingin tahu juga bagaimana rasanya menjadi Naruto, atau mungkin seperti Kankuro dan Temari yang supel dan _easy-going_. Mereka memiliki banyak teman dari berbagai kalangan, dan selalu menjalin sosialisasi yang baik.

Mungkin di saat inilah ia akhirnya mengalami perasaan yang sama seperti mereka. Dengan Hinata, ia bisa menjadi seorang yang terbuka, tak malu untuk berkata-kata, tak perlu muluk-muluk untuk bercerita.

Dengan Hinata, ia bisa bercanda tawa tanpa perlu khawatir candaannya akan terdengar lucu atau tidak.

Dengan Hinata, ia hanyalah seorang Gaara, yang pada dasar-sedasar-dasarnya adalah pribadi yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Gaara-kun?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Gaara kembali menyendokkan suapan terakhir, yaitu sesendok makanan berkarbohidrat ke mulut Hinata.

Tak lama, piring dan sendok yang sudah kosong telah berada tersisih dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun yang membantuku melawan Kabuto?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan paling awal yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak kemarin, saat ia melihat Gaara datang menyelamatkannya dari Kabuto.

"Apa karena aku seorang kazekage jadi aku dilarang membantu?" Kata Gaara pendek.

"Aaa.. Ma-maksudku bukan begitu, Gaara-kun. Tapi ada b-banyak ninja yang bisa membantu, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Suna di sana?" Tanya Hinata panik, takut pertanyaannya salah sasaran. Jawaban Gaara tadi terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang tersinggung.

"Oh. Suna baik-baik saja. Aku datang karena aku ingin." Jawab Gaara pendek. Pendek dan terdengar aneh. Telinga jeli Hinata tak akan pernah salah menilai nada bicara seseorang.

"Apa kau mau mencoba kabur dari Suna?"

Ups, _checkmate_.

Apa gadis ini sedang membaca pikirannya? Ia memang sedang bosan, ingin mencari kegiatan lain –selain duduk di singgasana kazekage dan melihat berjuta-juta kata-kata di dokumen yang membosankan, yang kebetulan sekali dengan datangnya permintaan bantuan dari Konoha. Lagipula tidak ada ninja yang tidak bertugas selain Kankuro dan Matsuri.

Ia harus membuat alasan lain agar Hinata tidak mengiranya sebagai pemimpin yang suka kabur dari kewajibannya. Dia harus menjaga _image-_nya di depan gadis ini.

"Begitu aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan, aku memikirkanmu–"

Seketika Hinata fokus.

"–dan memutuskan mencarimu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, pikiran gadis berambut indigo ini menerawang jauh, jauh kembali ke memori beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia mendengar hal yang hampir sama dari pemuda impiannya.

_'Aku terus memikirkanmu.'_

_'Lalu mencarimu.'_

Perasaan Hinata menyendu, ia rindu sekali pada pemuda itu. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Dimana dia sekarang?

_'Kenapa dia tidak menjengukku?'_

Terbersit rasa kecewa karena mengira Naruto tidak mengkhawatirkannya, tidak menjenguknya sekarang. Ia berpikir Naruto memang tidak ingin menjenguk Hinata.

Tanpa ia tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Naruto lah yang selalu menjaganya, menjaganya dari kedinginan, meminumkannya obat, dan menjadi seseorang yang menangis untuknya.

Tanpa ia tahu bahwa Naruto lah yang paling ingin berada di sisi Hinata saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu baik, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata iseng. Persis seperti dua tahun lalu.

Gaara semula bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Hinata. Kenapa dia baik? Apakah harus ia menjawab hal itu? Retoris sekali.

"Entahlah,–

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal yang terjadi dua tahun lalu itu. Lagipula ia menyesal sudah bertanya pertanyaan aneh seperti tadi.

–aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku saja."

Rancu. Kata-kata yang digunakan Gaara untuk Hinata sangat membingungkan. Gadis itu tak ingin bertanya apapun. Ia tak ingin berspekulasi apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman terimakasih.

.

.

"Kau ingat? Dulu saat kecil kita pernah bertarung disini." Sasuke menarik nafas, mengedarkan pandangannya kearah atap rumah sakit yang tidak berubah dari apa yang dilihatnya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Cerita lama. Saat itu kita bodoh." Balas Naruto. Ia maju, mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di bawah pembatas.

"Iya. Tapi kau lebih bodoh dariku." Sasuke mengikuti Naruto, duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya."

Lho? Pemuda berambut kuning ini tak membalas argumennya? Biasanya ia akan membantah marah dan mengatai Sasuke lebih bodoh darinya. Sesuai dengan sifatnya yang tidak mau kalah.

Tapi kali ini ia tak mendengar ocehan si baka-dobe ini. Ada yang berubah darinya.

.

.

Gaara teringat akan satu hal, dimana ia melihat dengan jelas saat Naruto menangis di depan Hinata subuh tadi. Walaupun ia tak mendengar kata-katanya, ekspresi Naruto begitu menyedihkan di mata Gaara.

Gaara melihat lagi gadis cantik di depannya ini, yang sedang menatap sendu kearah jendela.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara, membuat Hinata menoleh pelan, diikuti helaian indigo halusnya.

.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Naruto. Ia merasa sedikit malu dipergoki melamun seperti tadi. Ia menggaruk rambut kuningnya, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya ini kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti biasanya." Sasuke kembali menerawang, ia ikut memandang kearah langit. Menunggu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar dari pemuda itu.

"Memang aku yang biasanya bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke, seperti yang biasa dilakukan. Lalu tertawa sumringah dengan ceingiran lima jari andalannya.

"Yah, seperti itu. Apa kau tak lihat perbedaannya?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia memang seperti bukan ia yang biasa. Tindakannya tadi adalah kover, palsu dari suasana hatinya sendiri. Memang bukan posisinya menilai diri sendiri, tapi ia memang tak seperti biasanya. Entah kemana semua semangat dan kebisingan yang tak pernah absen bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis bertaut, membuat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?" Kerutan tanda tidak mengerti tercetak jelas di dahi porselen Hinata. Dari tadi Gaara hanya menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

_'Apa yang terjadi'_ adalah pertanyaan yang membingungkan, mengingat Gaara mengetahui keadaan Hinata sekarang ini. Ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Itulah yang terjadi.

Hinata berpikir Gaara tak perlu bertanya hal seperti ini –karena ia tahu jelas keadaan Hinata, berarti ia menanyakan hal yang lain. Tapi apa itu?

"Bicara yang jelas, Gaara-kun." Tuntut Hinata.

.

.

"Antara kau dan Hinata." Jawab Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya ini begitu lamban mengerti. Kepala kuning yang tertunduk itu langsung menengadah, menatap kaget Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

"Antara kau dan Naruto." Jawab Gaara. Hinata sudah menanyakan kejelasan pertanyaannya tadi, kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan menceritakannya. Sementara Hinata yang sudah penasaran sejak tadi kembali menyendu. Ia sudah menuntut Gaara bertanya dengan lebih rinci, tak mungkin ia tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

"Apa harus kuberitahukan padamu?" Naruto menaikkan alis matanya. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan? Bagian mana yang harus ia ungkapkan?

.

.

"Dari mana akan kuceritakan tentang ini, Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung menatap berbinar, karena sempat berpikir Hinata akan menolak bercerita.

.

.

"Semuanya."

.

.

Akhirnya selama lima belas menit di pagi Konoha yang cerah itu, dua manusia berbeda menceritakan hal yang sama dengan persepsi yang berbeda.

Naruto bercerita pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi penyesalan, beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Baginya ini seperti pengakuan dosa, baginya ini seperti diinterogasi polisi-polisi. Ia menceritakan semua kesalahannya, berharap sahabatnya ini tak menghakiminya. Tapi kalau memang iya, Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya, ia siap dicap seperti apapun oleh Sasuke.

Namun ekspresinya berubah saat menceritakan kebaikan Hinata, berubah menjadi sebuah kerinduan. Ia belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaan dan ungkapan maafnya pada gadis itu, takut Hinata akan menolaknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia tidak menyela, apalagi menghakimi temannya. Sasuke sangat penasaran apa yang bisa membuat sahabatnya ini berubah menjadi orang yang melankolis dan galau.

.

Hinata bercerita dengan Gaara dengan ekspresi sendu dan dengan nada keikhlasan terpancar dari setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tak ada air mata, tak ada rasa dendam. Ia sudah benar-benar tulus jika harus melepaskan pemuda itu, walaupun jauh di sudut hatinya ia masih mencintai Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara sendiri mendengar cerita ini, jujur ia merasa kesal. Ia menganggap Naruto benar-benar kelewatan.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar ketakutan, Teme. Aku takut dia tak akan memaafkanku. Apalagi sejak kejadian yang kulakukan di gua hokage waktu itu. Dia pasti sangat kecewa dan membenciku sekarang."

.

.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, Gaara-kun. Tapi ia bahkan tak mau menjengukku sekarang. Aku tau dia tak senang karena aku menolaknya di gua hokage waktu itu, tapi aku tak mau dia membenciku."

.

.

"Sekarang aku takut menemuinya. Dia pasti akan menatapku dengan penuh kebencian." Safir Naruto meredup, seperti lampu yang sudah tak dialiri listrik lagi.

.

.

"Dia tak mau menemuiku. Dia pasti membenciku." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, menatap langit cerah dengan awan-awan seputih kapas. Tapi di dalam hatinya sedang mendung, karena mataharinya sudah tak tampak.

.

.

Sudah sore, Naruto masih tetap ada di balkon dan Sasuke sudah pergi dari tadi. Semenjak Sasuke pergi, Naruto ketiduran. Ia memang belum ada tidur sejak semalam. Tidur diterpa sinar matahari itu tidak enak, karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tapi sebelum itu ia hendak mengecek keadaan Hinata dulu.

Seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Hinata.

Ketika kaki panjang pemuda itu sampai di depan pintu, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Gaara sedang menunduk persis di samping kepala Hinata, hendak menciumnya.

"Sial." Tanpa menghiraukan plastik berisi buah yang tadi ia letakkan di pintu, Naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membangunkan Hinata. Ia menarik jubah Gaara menjauh dari Hinata dan mengaktifkan sage mode.

.

Mereka kini berada di Gunung Myoboku, tepat di bawah sebuah air terjun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Hah!?" Naruto kini berani berteriak. Tujuannya membawa sang kazekage termuda sepanjang sejarah itu kemari untuk menjauhkannya dari Hinata sekaligus mempertanyakan tujuannya tadi.

Gaara hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak sadar apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi. Ia hanya mengikuti kehendak, keinginannnya untuk mencium Hinata datang begitu saja.

"Jawab aku! Jangan diam saja!" Naruto kembali berteriak, tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Toh juga ia tak membuat keributan, karena suaranya teredam oleh berisiknya air terjun.

Gaara masih diam. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia hanya menatap Naruto seperti biasa. Dingin, tanypa ekspresi.

"_Kussooo!_" Teriak Naruto, lalu meninju pipi Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak waspada akan pergerakan Naruto pun terkejut, ia terhempas beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kenapa memukulku?" Tanyanya. Sekarang pipinya sudah mengelupas menjadi pasir-pasir.

"Karena kau sudah berani mencium Hinata."

Gaara menyerngit bingung. Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah berani mencium Hinata? Ia atau malah Naruto? Bukankah Naruto yang memaksa Hinata untuk berciuman di gua hokage, sesuai cerita Hinata? Dan mereka kin itidak terlibat hubungan apapun, untuk apa ia marah?

Istilahnya Hinata itu sudah _available, _jadi siapapun bisa mendekatinya, tak terkecuali Gaara. Tapi memang, mencuri ciuman seorang gadis ketika sedang tidur itu tidak sopan.

"Apa hakmu marah-marah?"

Desah nafas Naruto yang kuat dan pendek-pendek itu kembali teratur, tertegun akan kata-kata Gaara. Benar kata lelaki merah ini, dia punya hak apa? Dia siapa? Dia hanya orang yang bahkan tak berani meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Aku... aku... aku adalah orang yang dicintainya."

"Benarkah? Kau masih berani berkata begitu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Mata Naruto membulat. Gaara tau apa? Eh, salah. Gaara sudah tahu sejauh mana? Kata-kata Gaara tadi seakan ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara ia dan Hinata.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Mata Naruto yang sudah membulat, kini membulat membelalak. Apa Hinata bercerita hal ini kepada Gaara? Untuk apa gadis lavender itu bercerita kepada Gaara? Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Kalian, apa hubungan kalian?" Naruto tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia pasti sudah dicap buruk oleh sahabatnya ini. Ia hanya bertanya pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan seseorang yang sedang cemburu.

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri. Sekarang kembalikan aku ke Konoha."

Naruto terdiam, lalu membuat segel.

.

Hinata terbangun dan Gaara sudah pergi. ─tentu saja, ia pergi bersama Naruto tadi, tapi Hinata tidak tahu. Ia lalu mencoba meraih segelas air di samping meja, namun kakinya ikut tertarik ke samping.

"Kakiku sudah bisa bergerak!" Seru Hinata senang. Ia mulai menapak ke lantai, dan menumpukan berat badannya ke kakinya. Mula-mula ia terhuyung ke depan, tapi akhirnya ia bisa membiasakan dirinya berdiri tegap.

Ia mulai berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamarnya, ke kemar mandi, ke arah meja dan menduduki sofa yang terletak di sisi kiri ranjang kamarnya.

Bosan, akhirnya ia membuka pintu keluar.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya setelah melihat sebuah bungkusan yang terletak di luar pintu. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu, dan mengecek isinya. "Apel? Anggur?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata melirik kesana kemari, menduga ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bungkusan berisi buah-buahan ini.

Tak ada orang. Lorong rumah sakit ini kosong.

Hinata membawa masuk buah-buahan itu, lalu memakan beberapa buah anggur. Ia lalu membawa anggur itu bersamanya dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan Naruto dimanapun." Gumamnya pelan, karena mengaktifkan byakugan.

Ia berpikir hari ini Naruto akan berlatih di hutan bagian utara, sehingga ia bisa melihat Naruto, tapi ia tak menemukan pemuda itu sejauh mata ajaibnya berakomodasi.

"Kau tak bisa menemukannya karena aku ada disini." Sebuah suara menginterupsi dari belakang, membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati. Ketika ia berbalik, pemuda yang selama ini dirindukannya ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia terka.

"Na-naruto?" Pekik Hinata kaget.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti biasa." Kata Naruto, lalu melangkah ke depan Hinata.

"Se-sedang apa disini?"

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti dulu." Balas Naruto tidak nyambung.

"Na-naruto-k-kun?"

Sebuah senyuman lega ditampakkan Naruto di wajahnya, ia benar-benar senang mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama.

"Begitu lebih baik." Naruto terus melangkah maju, dan akhirnya berbelok sedikit ke arah kanan Hinata, mengambil posisi berdiri menghadap jendela di sebelah Hinata.

"Kau memakan anggurku? Bagaimana dengan apelnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak terlalu suka apel." Katanya. _'Ternyata bungkusan buah ini dari Naruto_.'

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati. Hinata yang melihat itu menjadi memerah, karena menurutnya senyum ini adalah senyum tertampan Naruto yang jarang ia lihat belakangan ini.

Hinata memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat, ikut memandang keluar jendela. Sekaligus sesekali mengalihkan pandangan kearah kanan, kearah pemuda yang sedang melihat kebawah dari balik jendela.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Sudah."

Hening. Kata-kata yang keluar hanya konversasi sederhana, namun dibalik ketenangan lafal dan suara mereka, hati kecil masing-masing insan ini bergemuruh, berdebar-debar dengan jarak sekitar dua jengkal.

"Em, Hinata..."

"Ya?"

Naruto berhenti berbicara, ia hanya mengepal tangan dibalik saku celananya.

"Tidak jadi."

Ah, Naruto ini. Dia diberi kesempatan sebagus ini, malah ia sia-siakan. Seharusnya ia minta maaf sekarang, kemana Naruto yang biasanya tak pernah takut apapun?

Hening beberapa lama, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas masing-masing. Terkadang juga ada suara pengumuman dari speaker rumah sakit.

"Maaf."

Seketika Hinata melihat Naruto dengan seksama, tak percaya akan apa yang dikemukakan oleh pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Ap-apa?"

"Semuanya. Aku minta maaf." Naruto balas memandang gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Keterkejutan ditampakkan dengan jelas di kedua manik lavender itu, menjadi sesuatu yang harus diyakinkan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita beberapa tahun lalu, apa yang terjadi di gua hokage, dan keterlambatanku untuk menolongmu saat itu."

Hinata tak lagi memandang Naruto, kini ia melepaskan pandangannya ke seluruh pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari jendela.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah."

Bahkan permintaan maaf yang disangka mengharukan ini terasa biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Tak ada kata-kata yang luar biasa dalam penyampaian maaf, ataupun suara tangisan dan penolakan. Namun mau bagaimana pun juga, ia telah meminta maaf, dan respon Hinata membuatnya lega.

"Aku ingin kau tetap menyukaiku seperti dulu."

Hinata kaget. Ia lalu menoleh lagi, menatap pria yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah porselen Hinata.

"Karena aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

Jujur, tegas, penuh keyakinan. Hinata yakin apa yang dilihatnya dari mata Naruto tidak salah, ia melihat kesungguhan pemuda ini saat mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin mengulang semua dari awal."

Jujur, Hinata ingin menangis karena bingung. Ia memang masih mencintai pemuda ini, tapi perlakuannya beberapa tahun dan beberapa hari lalu membuat ia takut memulai lagi. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sedikit memudar, sehingga ia akan berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum menjawabnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya dulu yang akan langsung menerima pernyataan Naruto, dengan wajah memerah bahagia.

"A-aku.."

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kiba, Shino, dan Hanabi yang muncul dibaliknya. Hanabi lalu segera berlari memeluk Hinata.

"Nee-san. Maaf aku baru menjengukmu sekarang. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata balas memeluk Hanabi dan mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kiba lalu menarik paksa Hanabi dari pelukan Hinata. "Sudah-sudah reuninya. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaan Hinata!"

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Shino.

"Aku hanya menjenguk Hinata sebentar, aku juga akan segera pulang. Jaa minna-san!" Ia berteriak lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Apa aku salah lihat atau memang muka Naruto memerah?" Tanya Hanabi pada Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata hanya ikut memerah juga, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada makanan yang dibawa Kiba khusus untuknya.

.

.

Gaara mendengus pelan, seharusnya ia dikembalikan ke kamar Hinata, bukan ke gerbang Konoha. Ia sadar, jarak gerbang Konoha dan rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat itu sangat jauh, mungkin Naruto memang sengaja memisahkan dia dari Hinata.

Gaara tertawa kecil. Lalu melangkah setelah menyapa dua petugas gerbang yang duluan menyapanya.

Ia berjalan menuju ke penginapan yang memang disewa khusus untuknya, melewati beberapa tempat perbelanjaan ramai. Banyak anak kecil berlari-larian, dan orang-orang yang sibuk menjajakan barang dagangannya.

Tak jarang beberapa orang menyapanya, yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari sang Kazekage, lalu anak-anak kecil yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Di tengah perjalan, ia melihat Sasuke keluar dari sebuah kedai dango, membawa kantong plastik hitam yang berisi beberapa dango, tentu saja.

"Sasuke."

Wah, tumben.

"Hn."

.

.

Tsunade menyisir rambutnya lalu mengikatnya jadi dua. Di depan cermin ia melihat keriput samar yang ada di sebelah matanya, lalu mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah berkeriput."

Ia lalu membuat segel, dan menutup matanya. Seketika keriputnya hilang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat-sangat muda dan cantik.

"Aku sudah cantik lagi."

Tsunade lalu melakukan senam wajah, dan mencubit-cubit pipinya yang kini terasa kenyal. Ia lalu merapikan rambutnya dan hal itu terhenti karena ada yang membuka pintu.

"Tidak tahukah kau cara mengetuk pintu, Kazekage-sama?" Tanyanya sinis, karena acara centil-centilnya terganggu.

"Aku punya satu permintaan sebagai Kazekage." Tidak nyambung. Tsunade mendengus, lalu memonyongkan bibirnya. Seharusnya Gaara kembali keluar, dan mengulang masuk dengan mengetuk pintu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada Naruto saat pemuda itu menjeblak pintu begitu saja.

"Apa itu?" Tsunade lalu mengambil gelas berisi sake, dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Aku ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBc (tuberculosis)

Tunggu chapter depan yaa. :*

Balesan review untuk yang ga loginnn,

Badass : happy ending koook. Tenang ajaaa. Makasihh, makasih banyakkk. Wkwkwkw review lagi yaaa

Manguni : TT makasihh ;;) emang aku bikin lambat-lambat. Sampe 2 tahunan lebih. #jahat. Wkwkwkw review laggii yaa

Soputan : ada kook. Tenang aja. Aku juga sukaa deh yang panas-dingin. Kwkwkw review lagiii

Good : kkwkkwwkw itu pen name dengan reviewnya terbalik. Aku ngakak bacanya. Lucuuu deh.. Review laggiii

Mimitsuyu : mimi-chaan. Silahkan gantung author di pohon cabe pak rt. Sudah molor beberapa minggu loh. T.T ngaret nih.. Maap yee *nunduk 180derajat. Gaara ooc menjadi cowok impianku #plak pokoknya sudah tahulah kenapa Gaara ooc kan? Bagaimaanaa? Ooh. Gitu toh yang berdarah darah. #angguk-angguk. Tapi Kabuto sudah habis._. Maap yaa. Ada rencana bikin ratem *blush makanya baca terus ntar fic-fic akuh #ngarep. Review laggiiih!

SeorangfansJKT48 : wkwkkw momen Naruto yang cetar membahana belum ada sekarang, tapi udah itu sikit doang. Wkwkwk. Susah buat romens, karena kudeta cinta dan konspirasi kemakmuran Naruto. Chrizzle bukan mempertakut, mempersuram statusisasi Naruto sebagai mantan pacar Hinata. Hanya saja ini demi kontroversi hati dan labil ekonomi Hinata. Kurang pandai buat romens karena di 16 my ages yeah. (Vicky mode on) ahh, udah ah. Review lagi yaaa!

Aeni hibiki : sudah dilanjutkan ini looh. Dukung aku aja. Jadi miss world *halah* Bagaimana? Review lagi! Ganbatte, ne.

Guest : wkkwkw endingnya masih lama tauuuu. Wkwkwk, reviewnya juga greget.. makasihh.. Review lagi.

Guest : sabar untuk author mana? T.T #ngarep. Wkkwkw makasihhh.. Review lagi?

Dhidi-chan : sengaja tuh. Biar gregets. Ooc itu perlu. Supaya pro. #halah. Review lagi yaaa.

Tobi yhuyu : halo tobi. Emang dari awal ngga pengen ngerubah rate kok. Cuma nambah plus aja di depannya. Hehehe. Emang tobi anak baik *elus elus. Review lagi yaaay!

Nectarinia : darimana saja kamu!? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak zaman baholak #nangis. Naruto sudah saya diamkan dengan stiker, eh snickers. Chapter 7 ada humornya ya? Itu iseng aja sih. Wkwkwkw. Oke sudah diperhatikan dengan baik. Bagaiamana? Review lagi..

Ayzhar : haloo ayuu :3 romens? Apa tu?#pura-pura gatau. Udah nih. Tapi sikit doang. Maap yaaa. Author ga jahat-jahat kok sama Naruto. Aku kan baiks :3 itulah. Aku pun belum tau kapan ini fic selesai. Review lagi yaa!

Nanaki : aku juga suka. Kita sama! Review lagii!

Neneng : bagaimana? Sudah? Review lagi!

Akemi : sudah habis nyeseknya looh. Review lagi

Ola : astaga, update setiap hari? Bisa mati akuu. Wkkw review lagi!

Koyucchi : benarkah? *blush kwkwkkw. Aku juga suka canon. Kita sama. Cie aku dipanggil kakak. *blush hore! Review lagi, yaaa. Aku tunggu loo

Ifaharra sasusaku : sip sip! Iya emang ada kissunya! *kyaa! Wkkwkw sudah aku confirm kook. Yeeey dapet temen balu (ʃ⌣ƪ) bedanya satu T, satu Tplus. Review lagi, ifa-chan!

Saia : sudah! Review lagi.

Steel : makasih! Review lagi!

Tamu yang baik hati : gapapa kalau baru review. Aku seneng kokk. Chapter ini review lagi, yaa.. Mungkin ada di chapter depan, yah masalahnya sama lah. Ga sampe bunuh-bunuhan kook. Tenang aja *wink

Wirna : salam kenal wirna, sang reader baru. *kasi tisu. Jangan menangis lagi yaa. Sudah habis itu nyesek-nyeseknya. Tinggal nunggu akhir bahagia saja.

Itu sajaa.

Chapter ini review lagi yaa... Supaya aku seneng... Biar ga ngaret lagi...

Terimakasihh :o


	9. Who?

Halo readers :D chrizzle datang looh. #tebar-tebar bunga bangke.

**Apapun yang terjadi, jangan skip membaca, pahami semua deskripsinya. Kalau tidak kalian tidak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi di chapter 8.**

**Okay? *wink* **

Kenapa Naruto bisa seenak jidat teleportasi ke sana kemari sampe bawak Gaara lagi? Jawabannya adalah, ini sudah beberapa-tahun setelah perang dan Naruto sudah sangat pro ;;) #jawaban apa ini?

Chrizzle tidak akan pernah merubah rate untuk fic ini. Pembicaraan rate hanya dengan mimi-chan, itu pun untuk fic yang akan datang. #ga janji.

Selebihnya adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pasti akan terjawab setelah membaca, pujian-pujian #plak, dan beberapa permintaan update kilat.

Romens gak ada? wkwkkw kasiaan... #plak. aku udah ganti genre looh.

Warning : OOC.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

Chapter 9 : _Who?_

.

.

.

_Ketika hatimu bercabang, maka pilihlah orang terakhir. _

_Karena tidak akan ada orang kedua jika kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini." Tsunade menutup beberapa berkas yang telah dijadikan sebuah buku oleh perawat-perawat rumah sakit. Ia lalu tersenyum manis pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Proses penyembuhanmu tergolong cepat, Hinata. Kau benar-benar beruntung." Gaara yang ada di sudut ruangan pun ikut ambil bicara, mengambil satu gelas plastik yang tersedia di meja, dan menuangkan air kedalamnya.

"Aku masih bingung bagaimana cara kau meminum obat waktu itu." Tanya Tsunade pada diri sendiri. Merasa pertanyaannya tak dijawab, wanita berdada besar itu lalu mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar.

Namun beberapa detik setelah memegang kenop pintu, ia menoleh dan bertanya, "Hinata, apa kau sudah ingin menikah?"

Gaara yang sedang meminum airnya langsung tersedak parah, mengambil alih perhatian dua perempuan lain yang ada di ruangan yang sama.

"Dasar bocah." Umpatnya pelan. "Ah, lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi, Hinata. Bersenang-senanglah." Katanya dengan riang lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa maksud perkataan Tsunade tadi, Gaara-kun? Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aaa.. tidak." Balas pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Hinata mengangkat bahu pelan, memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu. Tapi ada hal lain juga yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Hei, Gaara-kun. Apa kau tau tentang obat yang dimaksudkan Nona Tsunade?" Tanyanya pelan, berharap Gaara tahu jawabannya.

"Naruto yang membuatmu minum obat." Jawabnya pendek.

Gaara memang tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata mengenai obat itu, tapi dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto lah yang menunggui Hinata begitu lama di rumah sakit, sudah pastilah pemuda itu yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam hal ini.

"Benarkah? Ba-bagaimana? Maksudku, saat itu aku sedang pingsan, 'kan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Gaara memutar otaknya. "Ada dua kemungkinan. Dia membangunkanmu untuk minum obat, atau meminumkannya secara langsung padamu."

Mendengar kemungkinan yang kedua, mata Hinata langsung membelalak. Yang ia tahu saat sadar adalah dia sudah meminum obat itu, berarti yang terjadi adalah kemungkinan yang kedua.

Sontak muka Hinata memerah, lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Gaara yang melihat hal ini hanya tertawa kecil, walaupun hatinya terasa seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum.

.

.

_'Aku akan menunggumu di taman jam 4 sore ini.'_

Itulah isi secarik kertas yang ditemukan Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya pada Hanabi pun, Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang menuliskan surat ini.

"Naruto-kun..." Katanya pelan, diiringi sebuah senyum yang tak dapat dicegah.

.

.

Sudah sore, Naruto bersiap-siap di depan cermin. Ia. sudah merasa segar sehabis mandi, dan juga sudah siap untuk menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada Hinata tempo hari. Tapi satu hal yang paling penting, ia sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk segala jawaban dari Hinata.

Naruto sudah sampai di tempat janjiannya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu belum datang. Tentu saja, karena janjian mereka masih setengah jam lagi. Naruto mulai menunggu, sampai ia merasa tertarik melawan gravitasi dan hilang menjadi kepulan asap tipis berwarna putih.

.

.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR!" Naruto tiba di kediaman Fukasaku, dan langsung disambut dengan beberapa pukulan di kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya polos, merasa tak berdosa.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa orang luar ke Myobokuzan yang suci ini!" Fukasaku berteriak, membuat istrinya sampai harus menutup telinga.

"Aa.. ketahuan, ya." Kata Naruto polos, seperti baru tertangkap basah mengutil permen di supermarket.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku!" Geram katak sennin itu.

.

.

Hinata sudah sampai. Naruto belum datang. Tentu saja, karena ia datang lima menit sebelum waktu janjian mereka. Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di bangku taman, dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada suasana taman yang sepi pengunjung itu.

.

.

"Hinata? Dia yang kau tolong saat invansi Pain, kan?" Tebak Fukasaku.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya dia yang menolongku, kakek sennin. Kalau dia tak muncul, aku tak akan tahu cara melawan Pain dan tidak akan bertemu dengan ayah." Balas Naruto cepat. Ia ingin langsung pulang, dan bertemu Hinata di taman.

"Jadi begitu." Fukasaku mengangguk-angguk maklum, sedangkan istrinya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu betul perasaan Naruto saat ini.

"Tapi haruskah kau membawanya ke tempat suci ini?" Tanya Fukasaku lagi. Ia paham dengan situasi Naruto saat itu, tapi kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa harus di Myobokuzan?

"Aku hanya mengikuti insting, kek. Yang kuinginkan hanya membawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari Hinata." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke Suna, 'kan?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Tentu saja! Ia seharusnya bisa membawa Gaara kembali ke kampung halamannya agar ia tidak kembali lagi ke Konoha. Dia bodoh sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Seharusnya ia memikirkan dulu akan kemana ia membawa Gaara berpindah tempat. Ah, tidak. Jika ia berpikir terlalu lama, mungkin Hinata sudah dicium oleh pemuda merah itu.

"Aku benar, 'kan? Dasar bodoh!" Maki Fukasaku lagi. Ia lalu kembali memukul-mukul Naruto.

"Hei, hei. Percuma. Semua sudah terjadi, 'kan. Aku mau pulang, kek." Naruto menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, berniat mencari simpati dari kakek katak itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau meminta maaf kepada tetua." Titah Fukasaku tegas, lalu menarik Naruto keluar.

_'Apapun yang akan kulakukan di sana nanti, aku harap aku belum terlambat untuk menemui Hinata.'_ Doanya dalam hati.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Hinata menunggu. Naruto tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

_'Hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.'_

Ya, tapi kali ini Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak terkejut, ia yakin setelah ini ia tak akan menerima janji-janji dari Naruto lagi. Ia merasa seperti dipermainkan dan diolok-olok. Mungkin beberapa tahun lalu ia akan menunggu hingga sampai pukul berapapun, namun kali ini tidak. Lagipula siapa yang mau ditipu dua kali?

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu menopang tangan pada pahanya dan berdiri.

"Hinata!" Hinata menoleh, berharap dalam hati suara lelaki yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto.

Begitu ia menemukan seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya, ia agak kecewa. Ternyata yang datang bukan Naruto, melainkan seseorang berambut merah.

"Gaara-kun."

.

.

Begitu Naruto kembali, yang ia temukan hanya sebuah bangku kosong di taman, dan keterlambatannya yang mencapai hingga 45 menit.

Ia lalu menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar di bangku taman, "_Kussooooo!_" Umpatnya pelan, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku melakukannya lagi. Dasar bodoh." Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara dentingan piano yang dimainkan berulang, membuat Naruto menengadah. Ternyata sebuah penjual es krim, dan ada dua orang berambut indigo panjang dan berambut merah menuju kesana.

Eh, tunggu. _'Indigo? Merah? Itu pasti Hinata dan Gaara!'_

Naruto bergegas berdiri, sangat tiba-tiba hingga membuat beberapa merpati yang ada di depannya langsung reflek terbang.

Sebelum ia sempat berlari ke arah sang penjual es krim, sebuah tangan besar menahan pundaknya.

"Dobe, kau di panggil hokage." Ternyata Sasuke. Naruto sebentar memandang Sasuke, tapi ia langsung berbalik lagi, hendak menuju sang penjual es krim.

Tapi saat ia melangkah, pundaknya kembali ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah dia menunggu?" Suara Naruto meninggi. Tapi begitu melihat dua orang yang tadi membeli es krim sudah pergi menjauh, ia menyerah.

.

.

Tsunade sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Tinta yang berlebih dan meleber di mana-mana dan tulisan khas seorang wanita tersuguhkan di permukaan kertas itu.

"Nah! Ini dia jurus terbaruku! Dengan jurus ini, aku akan seperti anak abg." Seru Tsunade dengan lantang. Saat ia membuat segel, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan keras, dan membuatnya gelagapan menyembunyikan perkamen-perkamen jutsunya.

"Ada apa, baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat, tak peduli muka garang Tsunade segera setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatannya menyembunyikan perkamen.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu, _baka_?" Tanyanya pelan, menyindir Naruto.

"Cepat beritahu aku ada apa." Tanya Naruto tak sabaran, dan di detik yang sama, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Beritahu padanya, Sasuke." Tsunade lalu melipat tangannya di atas dada, dan sedikit menyeringai. Matanya menyipit, menyiratkan sebuah tanda tanya.

"Begini. Tsunade ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai istri dari Kazekage."

Butuh beberapa detik Naruto menyadari maksud dari kata-kata lelaki berambut raven yang berdiri santai di hadapannya ini, sebelum ia maju dan mencengkram kerah pemuda itu.

"Apa katamu?"

"Lepas, Naruto!" Perkataan tegas seorang wanita baya berhasil membuat Naruto melepas cengkramannya pada Sasuke. Sebagai ganti ia maju dan memukul meja hokage itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan teme benar? Apa kau ingin menikahkan Hinata dengan Gaara?" Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan, dan nafasnya naik turun dengan tidak lancar.

"Ya. Dan ini juga adalah permintaan pribadi Kazakage." Jawab Tsunade santai. "Dan aku mau kau, Sasuke dan Sakura mengurus pernikahan mereka di Suna seminggu lagi."

"TEME!" Satu pukulan dihadiahkan Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Kau! Kenapa kau tidak menolak ini? Kau tahu sendiri perasaanku!" Makinya dengan keras, mengabaikan tatakrama yang harus dijunjungnya tinggi di depan seorang pemimpin desa.

Tanpa menunggu sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut sahabat baiknya, Naruto pergi. Ia berlari dan melompat dari atap ke atap.

Saat surai berwarna merah nampak di mata Naruto, ia gelagapan dan langsung menghampirinya. Mendorong pundaknya keras dan membuat pria itu tersungkur ke depan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kata Gaara kesal, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!?" Naruto kembali mendorong Gaara hingga jatuh, lalu menimpa pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hinata! Apa rencanamu terhadapnya, hah?" Teriak pemuda itu dengan kasar, jari-jarinya tak lepas dari kerah pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku." Katanya kalem, seakan tak terjadi apapun, seakan sang _jinchuuriki kyuubi_ ini bukan ancaman baginya.

"Kau..." Naruto mulai memukuli pemuda itu, yang ekspresinya tak bergeming sejak awal. Beberapa kali pukulan hingga pipi Gaara hancur menjadi pasir-pasir.

"Sudah puas?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata sarkartis penuh remeh yang diucapkan Gaara padanya membuat Naruto menjadi muak, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya lagi. Kepalan tangannya teracung di udara, dan akhirnya berhenti karena pasir-pasir yang serasa meremukkan pergelangan tangannya.

Tangan Naruto melemah, yang ia pukuli saat ini adalah sahabat baiknya. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah seseorang yang ia lindungi, bukan seharusnya ia memukulinya seperti ini.

Naruto mengangkat badannya, dan menduduki tanah di sampingnya. Mukanya tertunduk menyesal, beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya.

Gaara pun ikut bangkit dan duduk, pipinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia memandang lagi kawan baik yang menjadi inspirasinya selama bertahun-tahun ini, yang menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalannya walau tidak kentara. Sebuah senyum iba tipis muncul di wajah pemuda merah itu.

"Aku ingin melamarnya."

Muka Naruto makin tertunduk. "Aku sangat mencintainya." Katanya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dia... menerimanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia belum tahu."

"Apa dia akan menerimanya?"

"Mungkin saja."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menumbukkan pandangan matanya kearah mata hijau Gaara yang melihatnya intens.

"Apakah pipinya memerah untukmu? Apa dia pernah pingsan karena ulahmu? Apa dia pernah menunggumu hingga berjam-jam? Apa dia pernah membuatkanmu kue ulang tahun? Apakah dia pernah membuatkanmu hadiah ulang tahun terindah di dunia? Apakah dia pernah membuatkanmu sarung tangan agar tetap hangat?" Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Hinata dalam hidupnya. "Apakah dia pernah membuatmu merasa sangat bersalah karena menyakitinya? Apakah dia pernah membuatmu jadi gila karena merindukannya? Apakah dia pernah membuatmu cemas setengah mati karena takut kehilangannya? Apakah dia pernah membuatmu begitu... merasa begitu dicintai?"

Terkejut tentu saja. Ternyata arti seorang Hinata bagi Naruto cukup besar.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah." Jujur Gaara belum pernah diperlakukan demikian, dan ia sedikit mengharapkannya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti ia akan berbuat lebih dari yang ia perbuat kepadamu ketika kami menikah nanti."

Pemuda merah itu bangkit berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk debu yang ada di baju dan bahunya. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Naruto sedikit dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dari rumahnya menuju sebuah kedai. Hanabi sedang ingin makan taiyaki. Dan ia bersedia memenuhinya. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat Naruto duduk di taman dengan kepala menunduk sempurna ke bawah, jika saja tidak ada leher kuatnya, kepala itu pasti akan jatuh kebawah.

Ragu, ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Na-naruto-kun?"

Mendengar suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya saat ini, Naruto benar-benar bahagia. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Hinata?"

Walaupun sebuah senyuman disuguhkan, mata bulan Hinata tetap menangkap hal yang ganjil dari keadaan Naruto saat ini. Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Pertanyaan biasa, namun membuat Naruto teringat kembali akan kejadian seharian ini, di mana ia mendengar hal yang mengejutkannya. Dan hari ini bahkan sudah sore.

Hening sejenak.

"Jika saja Gaara melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Hinata bingung. Jawaban macam apa ini? Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya juga. "Aku... tidak tahu."

"Jawab saja." Balas Naruto cepat.

"Entahlah." Balas Hinata tak kalah cepat.

Jawaban yang sama. Gadis ini aneh. Kenapa dia tak menjawab tidak, atau malah iya. Pilihan jawaban hanya ada dua saja, kenapa ia membuatnya begitu rumit? "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab tidak? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk membencimu." Balas Hinata, tanpa perlu berpikir. Tak pernah barang sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya untuk membenci Naruto, malah sebaliknya, ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Ada! Aku seorang yang brengsek, Hinata. Kau harus membenciku." Desak Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata. Tegas, mematahkan semua desakan Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan menerimanya?" Naruto menyerah, ia kembali pada pertanyaan awal.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu."

Angin sepoi-sepoi pada siang menjelang sore itu membuat hening yang dirasakan kedua orang ini semakin pekat, pikiran mereka hanya ada satu kata, _'kenapa'_.

_'Kenapa Naruto bertanya hal semacam ini?'_ Jujur, hati Hinata sakit, ini seperti membuang dirinya, dan memberikannya terhadap orang lain. Apakah yang dikatakan Naruto di rumah sakit itu hanya bohong belaka?

_'Kenapa Hinata tidak menjawab tidak?'_ Otaknya terus berpikir. Hingga terlintas suatu jawaban yang tidak ingin didengarnya. _'Mungkin Hinata memang ingin menikah dengan Gaara.'_

"Pernah berpikir untuk kembali padaku?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya, setelah semua perdebatan di hatinya selesai.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu jangan berpikir lagi. Dia lebih pantas bersamamu."

Setelah itu Naruto beranjak, meninggalkan Hinata dengan mata yang basah.

.

.

.

Gaara menemukan Hinata masih ada di bangku beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi. Gadis itu terlihat beberapa kali mengusap matanya. Setelah Hinata agak tenang, ia datang menyapa Hinata, dan duduk di sampingnya. Di tempat Naruto duduk tadi.

Berusaha berimprovisasi, Gaara kini akan meyakinkan Hinata untuk memilih Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Ya? Ada apa?" Suara serak khas seorang yang baru menangis. Gaara tidak menyukai ini.

"Kalau aku melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Mungkin saja." Hinata hanya asal jawab, dua orang yang ditemuinya hari ini membicarakan hal yang sama. Tapi mungkin juga ia akan menerima Gaara, karena ia yakin Naruto sudah tak peduli padanya.

"Benarkah?" Dengan sok terkejut, Gaara bertanya demikian.

"Ya." Balas gadis itu lagi. Cepat, tanpa berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi laki-laki terburuk di dunia" Katanya ringan, memancing emosi gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa begitu?" Hinata mulai tertarik.

"Karena aku akan tetap menikahimu walaupun aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain."

Ah, alasan seperti itu ternyata. Hinata ingin tertawa sarkartis sekarang, ia ingin tertawa dengan keras sambil menggaruk tembok yang ada dihadapannya. Untuk apa ia mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak peduli padanya.

"Aku... Aku sudah tidak mencintai Naruto." Alibi. Hinata hanya mencintai Naruto. Bahkan walaupun ia mencuci otaknya, ia akan tetap memuja pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan jadi perempuan terburuk di dunia." Balasnya ringan, hampir seringan saat ia berkata hal yang hampir sama tadi, mengabaikan Hinata yang mulai terasa aneh karena dicap sebagai_ 'perempuan terburuk di dunia.'_

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu."

Ah, alasan seperti itu. Hinata sudah benar-benar yakin Naruto sudah tak memerdulikannya, walaupun ia tak bisa membaca harti pemuda itu seratus persen, tapi semua tindakan dan kata-kata Naruto mencerminkan hipotesanya.

"Naruto? Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menikahimu." Mencoba mengelak, hati Hinata sebenarnya sakit saat mengatakan hal ini.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak tahu alasan dia berkata begitu?" Kata-kata pemuda ini ringan sekali, berbeda dengan Hinata yang sepertinya susah untuk berbicara. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Itu karena dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku." Tebaknya.

"Bukan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Dia merasa bersalah padamu. Dia merasa tak pantas, dia pikir seseorang yang telah menyakitimu berulang kali adalah bukan jodohmu. Dia pikir aku lebih baik bersamamu karena aku tidak pernah menyakitimu." Jawab Gaara panjang. Sekarang kerongkongannya terasa kering, dan memikirkan ia akan berbicara lebih banyak lagi membuatnya mendamba air.

Hinata tidak bereaksi. Gaara mengambil jeda sejenak, memberikan waktu pada gadis cantik itu untuk menganalisa kata-katanya.

"Dia pikir, karena perlakuannya padamu memudarkan rasa cintamu padanya, jadi ia merasa tak berhak memaksamu." Suara Gaara berubah serak diakhir kalimatnya, membuat ia berdeham sebentar.

Hinata masih belum bereaksi.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia sangat mengenalmu, dan betul-betul merindukanmu. Dia mencemaskanmu saat kau pergi sendiri melawan Kabuto, menjagamu seharian di rumah sakit."

Hinata terlihat terkejut, "Ta-tapi,─"

Gaara yakin Hinata akan membantahnya, maka ia memotong kata-kata gadis itu. "Saat itu kau belum sadar, dia menjagamu dua puluh empat jam penuh tanpa tidur, berharap jadi orang pertama yang kau lihat ketika kau terbangun. Tapi saat ia pergi sebentar, kau sudah terbangun dan mengira ia tak menjenguk karena membencimu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan tempat Gaara saat ini.

"Saat menunggumu terbangun itu jugalah, dia meminumkan obat untukmu, dan juga menangisimu. Dia meminta maaf dengan tangisan, tidak berani mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Dia takut kau akan membencinya."

_'Naruto menangis untukku?' _

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di puncak kepala Hinata, membuat ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Dia orang yang tepat untukmu, Hinata."

Hinata yakin, sejenak ia melihat wajah Gaara berubah menjadi wajah Neji walau hanya sepersekian detik. Cara bicaranya, dan caranya meyakinkan Hinata dengan membelai kepalanya adalah yang biasa diperbuat Neji kepadanya.

_'Nii-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _

.

.

.

_"Kau suka dango?" Gaara merasa aneh menemukan Sasuke di keramaian, bahkan membeli satu plastik penuh dengan tusuk dango. _

_"Ah, tidak juga. Ini untuk seseorang." Sasuke melihat ke arah plastiknya, lalu melangkah seiringan dengan Gaara. _

_"Sakura?"_

_"Bukan."_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Apa itu urusanmu?" Semua orang memang menjadi sangat 'kepo' kalau berurusan tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak terkecuali Gaara. "Kau dari mana?" Tanyanya mengalihkan topik._

_"Aku dari gerbang." Gaara menunjuk belakang punggungnya dengan sedikit dorongan dagu. _

_"Kenapa kau ada di sana?" Lho? Seorang Kazekage di gerbang? Apa dia mau pulang? Seorang Kazekage terhormat seharusnya menikmati teh hijau bersama hokage sekarang. Tapi mengingat Tsunade hanya menyukai sake, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. _

_"Apa itu urusanmu?" Satu sama. Silangan urat muncul di dahi Sasuke, menandakan ia tidak suka ada yang membalikkan kata-katanya. _

_Disaat yang sama, mereka melihat Naruto berlari didepan mereka. Jika digambarkan, Sasuke dan Gaara sedang menuju utara, sedangkan Naruto berlari menuju arah barat, sepertinya rumah Hyuuga atau mungkin apartemennya sendiri. Jadi Naruto tidak melihat kedua orang ini. Lagipula ia terlihat sangat buru-buru._

_"Itu Naruto? Kenapa dia berlari?" Sasuke yang pertama melihat Naruto langsung menunjuk pemuda itu, membuat Gaara ikut menoleh. _

_"Seharusnya dia di rumah sakit."_

_"Mukanya merah." Balas Sasuke, ia sempat melihat Naruto sepersekian detik saat ia berlari kencang tadi. _

_"Apa dia menangis lagi?" Salah! Sebenarnya Naruto memerah karena ia terlibat pembicaraan yang mendalam dengan Hinata, dan malah kepergok oleh tiga orang pengganggu. Tapi pemuda merah ini salah asumsi, dengan mengiranya menangis. _

_Lho? Menangis? "Kau tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke. Yang ia lihat adalah muka merah. Seseorang yang menangis mukanya bisa memerah. Tak terlintas opsi lain di otak jeniusnya. _

_"Ya."_

_"Dia yang bercerita?" Tanyanya lagi. _

_"Bukan. Hinata." _

_"Apa kata Hinata?" Tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat tertarik dengan kisah cinta Naruto-Hinata saat ini. _

_"Dia bilang Naruto membencinya, karena itu dia tak menjenguk Hinata dirumah sakit."_

_"Apa?" Jujur ia kaget mendengarnya. Karena otak jeniusnya langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu. _

_"Aku tau kau mendengarkanku." Kata Gaara pelan, tak mau mengulang hal yang sama. _

_"Ma-maksudku, apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, tak kalah _excited.

_"Ya."_

_"Ah! Mereka salah paham." Akhirnya benar. Kesimpulan otaknya tidak salah kali ini. Dan ia harus mengungkapkannya sekarang. _

_"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara tidak mengerti. _

_"Naruto juga bilang dia takut menjenguk Hinata karena ia mengira Hinata membencinya."_

_"Jadi mereka tidak saling membenci?" _

_"Ya. Mereka salah paham." Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Gaara. _

_"Oh."_

_Hening. Setelah mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka malah bingung. Kedua pemuda beda warna rambut itu kembali berjalan beriringan. _

_"Aku punya rencana." Sasuke berhenti, membuat Gaara yang sudah melangkah duluan kembali lagi satu langkah ke belakang. _

_"Apa kau merindukan Naruto yang berisik?" Tanya Gaara cepat. _

_"Itu lebih baik dari pada dia yang pendiam." Sebenarnya alasan yang tepat adalah Sasuke ingin membantu sahabat baiknya. Tapi mau di mana diletak muka Sasuke kalau ia mengakui hal itu? _

_"Aku setuju."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ka-kau bercanda 'kan, Gaara? Menikah? Dengan Hinata?" Tsunade yang mendengar permintaan Gaara sebagai Kazekage itu terkejut bukan main. Kalau saja Gaara meminta izin untuk meminum sake, itu akan lebih baik. _

_"Ya. Aku hanya bercanda." Balas Gaara. Seharusnya ia memasang muka memelas atau muka _'I gotcha!' _Tapi ia mengatakannya dengan muka dingin, membuat Tsunade ragu-ragu. _

_"Apa kau berniat memberiku serangan jantung?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara. _

_"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara kalem. _

_"Karena yang kutahu Hinata itu kekasih Naruto. Bisa-bisa ada perang kalau kalian memperebutkan dia." Balas Tsunade lagi, kali ini dengan tangan dilipat di atas dadanya. _

_"Hinata bukan kekasih Naruto." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pembicaraan Tsunade dan Gaara, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut raven muncul dan masuk ke ruangan yang pintunya belum ditutup itu. _

_"Sasuke?" Benar. Itu Sasuke. _

_"Setidaknya belum. Mereka berdua bodoh." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, membuat ia terlihat sangat menawan. _

_"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade tak tertarik dengan wajah itu. Sasuke itu tetaplah bocah labil. Walaupun ia terlihat sangat memahami masalah Naruto dan Hinata saat ini, ia bahkan belum memahami pacarnya sendiri. _

_"Banyak hal yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua salah paham." _

_"Salah paham bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia harap ia bisa meminjam otak Shikamaru saat ini. _

_"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya mereka seperti orang bodoh yang takut bertemu satu sama lain." Balas Sasuke. Ia malas sekali menceritakan masalah sebenarnya yang sangat panjang itu. _

_"Oh."_

_"Aku punya rencana." Tawarnya. _

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau bilang pada Naruto kau menjodohkan Gaara dan Hinata, lalu ia pasti akan marah." Jawab Sasuke dengan percaya diri, yakin seratus persen rencananya akan berhasil. _

_"Lalu?"_

_"Lalu dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata." Jawabnya. _

_"Lalu?"_

_"Hinata akan menerimanya." Oke. Sudah cukup dua 'lalu' Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Tsunade belum juga menangkap maksud Sasuke?_

_"Lalu?" _

_"Apa kau jadi hokage tanpa test IQ? Tentu saja mereka tidak salah paham lagi dan kembali seperti dulu." Katanya mengabaikan tatakrama. _

_Tsunade maklum. "Oh. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia menghajar Gaara?"_

_"Itu sudah konsekuensi." Kilah Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan ini, tapi ia berkata-kata seakan ia sudah memikirkan segala kejadian yang akan terjadi. _

_"Aku akan berkorban banyak hal." Kata Gaara pelan, membuat Tsunade iba. Kenapa Kazekage manis ini menjadi korban rencana Sasuke?_

_"Kau Kazekage yang sempurna." Hibur Tsunade. "Baik. Panggil Naruto kemari." Perintahnya kepada Sasuke. _

_._

_._

_._

Selesai membeli taiyaki, Hinata memasuki rumahnya dan meletakkan taiyaki itu di atas meja ruang depan. di atas meja itu ada sebuah buket bunga tulip berwarna merah.

"Bunga? Bunga apa ini?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, merasa asing terhadap benda yang ada dalam genggamannya itu.

_"Emm... Aku membawakan bunga untukmu." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyodorkan buket bunga yang ia akan berikan untuk Hinata. _

_"Terimakasih." Hinata menerima begitu saja, lalu ia masuk sebentar dan meletakkan bunga itu di atas meja terdekat. _

"Ah! Ini bunga yang diberikan Naruto beberapa bulan lalu." Ia lalu melihat kelopak dan mahkota bunga itu. Masih sama saat ia melihatnya pertama kali. "Kenapa tidak layu?" Ia memegang salah satunya, dan telapak jari telunjuk dan jempolnya berubah merah.

"Ini..." Dahinya berkerut heran, lalu mengeluarkan semua bunga dari buketnya.

"Bunga ini─" Hinata masih menggosokkan tangannya di sana, membuat warna aslinya keluar. "─kuning, kuning, semuanya kuning."

Sampai ia melihat sebuah bunga yang terlihat jelek dan kusam, lalu menggosok-gosok kelopaknya. Tidak terjadi apapun. "Ah, ada yang merah, tapi sudah... layu."

Hinata mengumpulkan semua bunga itu di tangannya, berpikir alasan logis yang mungkin terjadi. "Apa mungkin dia... mengecatnya?"

_Kuning menjadi merah. _

Seketika itu juga, bunga-bunga tulip itu terjatuh dari genggaman Hinata. Ia segera berlari keluar. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya satu, Naruto.

Ia berlari kencang, sambil mengaktifkan byakugannya. Mengabaikan perintah Tsunade untuk memintanya tidak mengeluarkan banyak chakra.

Ia ingin menemui Naruto, meminta maaf karena hatinya sempat bercabang, dan meminta kepada pemuda itu untuk mengulang semua dari awal.

Gaara melihat dari kejauhan saat Hinata berlari mencari Naruto.

_'Sejak awal aku memang sudah kalah dalam pertarungan ini.' _Batinnya pelan, mulai melangkah menjauh dengan ketetapan hati, bahwa ia akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata masih mencari, dan sesekali mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari matanya dengan byakugan yang aktif.

"Naruto, di mana dia?"

Hinata yang mencintai Naruto, sempat terusik dengan keberadaan Gaara di sampingnya. Tapi tetap Naruto lah membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi.

_Bukankah kau harus memilih orang terakhir yang membuat hatimu bercabang, Hinata? _

_Dan jawabannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. _

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc... (tuberculosis)

Yah, dengan bangga chrizzle menyatakan bahwa fic gaje ini akan segera tamat. Jangan bilang kalian ga tau gimana akhirnya. Hanya butuh satu chapter lagi sebagai chapter terakhir dan satu chapter lagi sebagai epilog (kalo lagi ga males).

Argumen-argumen kalian tentang Gaara salah besar. Yah, walaupun brokenhearted, dia pokoke ended sama chrizzle. #plak.

Mengutip dari salah satu reviewer kesukaan saya, Second Name _"Kalem lah, ending fic ini sudah pasti NaruHina."_ Salah satu reviewer chapter 8 yang tidak ngejudge Gaara ataupun author sendiri. :'

Tapi gakpapa. Over all, review kalian aku suka semuanya. Terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat-sangat senang. Review chapter ini lagi, ya.

Chrizzle mau ujian mid sebelum festival loh.. Doakan ye..


	10. Absolutely Innocent

Halooo! #plak! Chrizzle #plak! Datang #plak!

Aduuuh, datang" udh di 'plak' aja nih. Maaf lama update ya.. Ijel cibuk #plak!

Okeee.. Silahkan gantung author, tapi setelah review.

Rate naik dikit jadi T+ (lagi) yaaa...

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto and Hinata are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

.

Last Chapter : That Innocent Kiss

.

.

.

Hinata kembali mencari cari keberadaan Naruto. Energinya melemah, akibat terlalu banyak chakra yang digunakannya. Namun usahanya belum menampakkan hasil, Naruto tidak ada di manapun.

Berniat mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah, pewaris klan Hyuuga itu kini hanya bertanya pada siapa saja yang ia temui di jalan. Siapa tahu mereka mengetahui, atau paling tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto sebelum menghilang.

"_Su-sumimasen_. Apa kau melihat Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanyanya pada seorang wanita sekitar tiga puluhan. Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, yang dianggap Hinata sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak menyukai Hinata yang mengganggunya. Dandanan wanita itu sangat nge_-jreng_, dengan lipstik ungu tebal dan_ blush on_ yang berwarna merah mencolok.

"Siapa itu Naruto Uzumaki? Pacarmu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak ramah dan meremehkan. Dari kata-katanya sudah jelas sangat bahwa ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Jangankan bertemu, kenal saja tidak.

_'Ternyata di Konoha ini ada juga yang tidak mengenal Naruto-kun._' Batin Hinata. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya kapan wanita ini datang ke Konoha.

Merasa sia-sia bertanya pada wanita ini, Hinata membungkuk pelan dan langsung melarikan diri. Tak menghiraukan wanita sial yang terus berteriak agar Naruto tidak ditemukan.

_'Apa-apaan sih dia?'_ Batin Hinata tak senang. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar tak bertemu lagi dengan perempuan bersifat serupa seumur hidupnya.

Hinata kembali berlari, bertanya pada siapapun yang ia temui sekarang. Mulai dari ibu-ibu yang ditemuinya di jalan, laki-laki paruh baya yang lebih banyak menggoda daripada membantu, hingga pemuda-pemudi yang sedang memadu kasih pun tak luput dari _gangguannya_. Demi mencari Naruto.

"Ehhm. Kanata-san. Apa kau melihat Naruto-kun?" Hinata kemudian bertemu dengan Kanata, seorang pemuda lajang pemilik minimarket tempat Naruto sering membeli susu kotak dan cup ramen. Kanata terlihat sedang senggang, terbukti dengan dirinya yang sedang duduk di pelataran minimarketnya sambil meneguk kopi.

Kanata sontak berdiri dan menjawab, "Tadi aku melihatnya lewat sini Hinata-san. Dia terlihat lemas." Kata pemuda berambut coklat muda itu, dengan kepala mendongak, seakan menerawang ketika ia melihat Naruto berjalan tadi.

Mata sewarna bulan Hinata langsung berbinar-binar, berharap pertemuannya dengan Kanata tak sia-sia. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang juga. "Kemana ia pergi, Kanata-san?" Tanya Hinata. Suaranya yang tadi sempat melemah pun menjadi benar-benar bersemangat.

"Ke arah sana. Ke hutan barat. Dia berjalan dengan lesu." Kata Kanata sambil menunjuk arah hutan yang lumayan dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. "Apa dia mau latihan? Dia jarang membeli ramenku akhir-akhir ini." Kata pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Kanata-san." Kata Hinata cepat seraya membungkuk tanda terimakasih.

Kanata yang mendapat bungkukan terimakasih 90 derajat itu langsung gelagapan, lalu ikut membungkuk juga. Setelah itu ia memandang punggung Hinata yang berlari menjauh.

"Seorang Hyuuga membungkuk padaku."

.

.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata saat ia sampai di hutan. Pepohonan rindang di sana membuat teriakan Hinata bergaung beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya hilang.

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, menelusuri seluruh hutan yang menjadi tempat biasa tim tujuh berlatih. Beberapa detik kemudian, byakugannya nonaktif dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Dia tidak ada di sini." Katanya pelan, lemas.

Chakra Hinata belum pulih sepenuhnya, dan tadi ia memaksa byakugannya aktif kembali. Akhirnya gadis itu mencari pohon terdekat, lalu duduk di bawahnya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah pucat yang berhiaskan peluh di sisinya.

Hinata merasa benar-benar kehilangan, ia tak bisa menemukan pemuda itu di semua area. Ia sudah sangat sungguh-sungguh mencari tadi, tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Semua informasi yang diperolehnya berbuahkan kata nihil, membuat gelisah di hatinya makin menjadi-jadi.

_'Naruto-kun, kau dimana?'_ Batinnya pelan.

.

_"Mau latihan bersama?" _

Pejaman mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, seiring dengan memori ingatannya yang membawanya ke masa beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingat, ia pernah berlatih di sini bersama Naruto. Dan di hari yang sama ia diajak Naruto ke tempat yang menurutnya paling indah di dunia, yaitu padang lavender.

_Eh, tunggu. Padang lavender?_

Hinata berpikir keras, _'Ada kemungkinan Naruto ada di sana. Tapi untuk apa dia ke sana? Tapi kalau dia tidak ada di Konoha. Segala kemungkinan keberadaannya bisa terjadi.'_

Dan berbagai pergulatan batin yang berawalan kata _tapi_ lainnya.

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah, kalau memang ia mau mencari di sana, ia tak akan mungkin bisa. Ia bahkan tak tau letak tempat itu. Dulu, saat pergi ke sana, Naruto menutup matanya dan mereka berpindah tempat dengan teleportasi. Ah, seharusnya saat itu dia mengintip.

Akhirnya Hinata melangkah pulang, mendecak kecewa sambil mengayunkan kaki dengan gontai, berharap ia dapat menemukan jejak dan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Naruto.

.

_"Ini... Dimana, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya de__m__ikian karena ia merasa begitu asing dengan tempat ini. _

_"Hehehe. Kita ada di bagian tenggara desa, Hinata." _

_Hinata membelalak. Mereka keluar dari desa. Ia ingin protes karena itu melanggar aturan, namun sebelum ia membuka mulut, Naruto sudah berucap kembali._

_"Sudahlah, nikmati saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tau kau suka bunga ini."_

.

Setelah mengingat bagian dari konversasi yang hanya sepenggal itu, mata Hinata langsung berbinar-binar. Ia sudah memutuskan, sekecil apapun kemungkinan, ia akan mencobanya. Ia akan mencari Naruto ke sana!

Setelah berlari cukup lama dari hutan ke gerbang Konoha yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, gadis itu meminta izin pada dua penjaga tetap yang berjaga di gerbang. Awalnya mereka tak memberi izin, tapi melihat kesungguhan Hinata, mereka akhirnya goyah.

Dengan byakugan aktif dan lompatan secepat kilat yang menghabiskan banyak chakra, Hinata mencari, tanpa melewatkan semua hal yang ada di depannya.

1 km.

2,5 km.

5 km.

Belum ada tanda-tanda padang lavender di depannya. Hinata sudah hampir jatuh kelelahan.

7 km.

11 km.

15 km.

Warna ungu muda mulai terlihat, semakin banyak dan banyak. Ia menemukannya! Senyumannya merekah dan lengkung bibirnya semakin tinggi, seiring debaran jantung yang meninggi frekuensinya.

Hinata melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya berpijak, lalu mulai melangkah pelan. Ia sangat-sangat lelah. Tapi keinginannya untuk bertemu sang pemuda berambut bak durian itu lebih besar dari apapun. Ia berlari mencari Naruto di daerah yang luas itu.

_'Naruto..'_

_'Dimana?..' _

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya Hinata menemukan pemuda itu, dengan surai kuning jabrik dan jaket oranye yang selalu dipakainya. Pemuda itu duduk di atas batu tempat Hinata dulu pernah duduk, menikmati semilir angin sore yang membawa aroma lavender di mana-mana.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata di tengah-tengah engahan nafasnya, lalu pingsan kehabisan tenaga.

.

.

Hari sudah berubah gelap saat Hinata terbangun. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar di batang pohon. Paha Naruto dijadikan bantalan untuk Hinata saat ia pingsan tadi.

Badannya lebih terasa segar sekarang, lelah yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya sudah hilang. Hinata memandang lagi lelaki yang sedang duduk tertidur itu, menikmati wajahnya yang polos tanpa beban ketika bermimpi indah. Jari-jari panjang lentik Hinata terangkat, ingin menyentuh pipi sang pemuda yang dihiasi tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing sisinya, namun belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, pemuda itu bergerak hendak terbangun.

"Ngghh." Erang Naruto. Sepertinya ia cukup beristirahat sekarang.

Hinata yang menyaksikan hal itu panik, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur.

Mata Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan manik biru langitnya yang sayu tanda baru bangun tidur. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah gadis yang tidur dipangkuannya ini belum sadar, dan ia mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali pingsan, sih?" Tanyanya pelan disertai kekehan kecil. Tangan besarnya mulai mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata, lalu merapikan poninya.

_'Astaga... Dia membelai rambutku.'_ Batin Hinata panik. Mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sering membelai rambut Hinata, namun itu semua dilakukkannya saat Hinata tidak sadar. Saat ini berbeda, gadis ini pura-pura tertidur. Kali ini ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Naruto pada rambut indigo panjang kesayangannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat mata terpejam Hinata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Saat melihat lebih teliti, ternyata muka gadis itu memerah, namun samar karena hari gelap.

Ia tahu kalau gadis itu pura-pura tidur.

"Hinata-chan lama pingsannya. Supaya sadar, kuberi nafas buatan, ya." Gumam Naruto yang rencananya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Hinata panik, tapi belum berani membuka matanya. Di sela-sela kepanikannya, ia merasakan jari-jari Naruto menyentuh pipinya, lalu ia juga merasakan hawa Naruto mendekat.

Naruto memandang lagi gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kendati matanya terpejam, gerak-gerik gelisahnya begitu jelas di mata Naruto. Ia tersenyum pelan, selagi mukanya mendekat, hendak –pura-pura– mencium Hinata.

"_M-mou_, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pelan. _Just in time_.

"Hahahaha. Aku tahu kau pura-pura, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sambil menarik kembali kepalanya. Hinata menggerutu pelan tak terdengar, lalu bangkit dari paha Naruto.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, bersandar pada pohon rindang yang tidak terlalu besar batangnya itu. Mau tidak mau bahu mereka harus bersentuhan.

Hening mendominasi keadaan lama, tak ada yang mau memulai konversasi, bahkan sebuah basa-basi. Hinata yang sudah sedari tadi mencari Naruto kini menemukannya, namun saat ia menemukannya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Naruto yang datang ke tempat itu untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai lavender tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan mencarinya hingga ke tempat ini sekarang. Ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Namun tak selamanya diam itu emas, tidak selamanya hening itu menyenangkan. Perasaan gelisah semakin besar dirasakan masing-masing manusia beda jenis kelamin ini.

"S-sedang apa kau di sini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku–

–_ingin mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lavender, karena persediaan di rumah sudah habis. Kalau lavenderku habis, aku tidak bisa lagi mencium wangi yang serupa aromamu, Hinata. Rencananya sih hanya sebentar, tapi entah kenapa menjadi kebablasan hingga malam._

"–aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Aku–

–_menggunakan banyak chakra yang seharusnya tidak aku buang dengan byakugan, Naruto. Aku mencarimu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku sampai disangka gila karena bertanya pada semua orang yang kutemui. Aku juga bertemu ibu-ibu gila, dan beberapa bapak-bapak tak tahu umur yang menggodaku. Ketika. menemukan kemungkinan kau ada di sini, aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan, dan akhirnya pingsan kelelahan. Semua itu kulakukan untukmu, untuk mencarimu supaya aku bisa memelukmu dan berkata kalau aku takkan pernah menikahi Gaara atau siapapun karena aku masih mencintaimu._

"–aku mendengarnya dari seseorang."

"Ah, begitu." Naruto bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke depan membelakangi Hinata. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Hinata, membuat bayangan tubuhnya memanjang karena cahaya bulan purnama.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kembali terlalu larut. Aku pulang dulu." Naruto sudah hampir berjalan ke depan, kalau saja tidak ada dua tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata memeluknya begitu erat, seakan mereka akan mati kalau terpisahkan. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung berotot pemuda itu, yang tentu saja dilapisi jaket kebanggaannya.

Naruto tidak punya pegangan ke depan. Ia begitu panik. Hinata memeluknya dari belakang! Begitu erat, dan sebagai seorang laki-laki normal, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Mukanya berubah merah, dan kegugupan melandanya.

"Hi-hinata?" Tanyanya gagap.

"Bi-biarkan seperti ini sebentar!" Seru Hinata panik. Gadis itu mati-matian menahan malunya untuk memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Apalagi dengan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Naruto kuat, membuat punggung Naruto dan dadanya begitu erat.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga terdengar suara teredam dari balik punggung Naruto, "Aku merindukanmu."

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Tidak sepatutnya kau berkata begitu, Hinata. Kau akan menikah."

"Tidak!" Balasnya cepat. Ia makin memperkuat pelukannya pada Naruto. "Ti-tidak bisakah kau merasakan suara jantungku, Naruto-kun? Bukan orang lain yang membuatnya. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku berdebar-debar. Tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikanmu sebagai pemilik debaran jantungku." Hinata sudah benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia tak menyangka ia akan berkata kata-kata gombal seperti itu. Semua mengalir begitu saja.

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyum getirnya berganti dengan senyuman lega. Lalu kemudian, mukanya memerah. Sangat merah. Ia benar-benar bisa mendengar suara debar jantung Hinata samar-samar di punggungnya. Sebagai lelaki tulen, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergejolak. Lagi.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan mungil yang ada di perutnya sekarang, lalu menaikkan telapak tangan itu ke dadanya. Membuat sang empunya tangan merasakan sebuah hentakan cepat yang berasal dari dalam.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Mereka sama-sama salah tingkah sekarang, dimana Hinata masih sangat malu karena sudah berkata hal yang menurutnya sok manis, dan karena tangannya menolak berpindah ke dadanya Naruto, membuat ia bisa merasakan debar jantung pemuda itu. Naruto sendiri? Ia malah memejamkan mata, menikmati debaran jantung Hinata di punggungnya, serta tangan hangat yang ada di dada dan perutnya.

Beberapa menit bergeming diam dalam posisi yang sama, akhirnya dengan canggung Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto berbalik, menatap Hinata yang menunduk diam. Ia lalu menangkup wajah Hinata di tangannya dan mengangkat kepala berhiaskan mahkota indigo itu untuk mendongak.

"Katakan padaku kau takkan menikahi Gaara." Tuntut Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menikahi orang lain."

"Orang lain? Siapa?"

"Yang pasti bukan Gaara."

"Apakah dia tampan?"

"Y-ya."

"Apakah dia kuat?"

"Ya."

"Apakah dia menyukai ramen?"

"Ya."

"Apakah dia keren dan baik hati?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau percaya padanya?"

"Selalu."

"Apakah dia itu aku?"

"Ya. Dia Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto berteriak senang, lalu membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya, hingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih, yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan.

.

Lama dalam posisi begitu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Naruto. Ia memandang Hinata gusar, beralih dari mata beningnya ke bibir, lalu ke matanya lagi, lalu ke bibir, mata, bibir, mata, bibir. Ia ragu untuk memulai, karena terakhir mereka melakukannya dengan paksaan. Ia takut gadis ini akan menolaknya.

Hinata yang menangkap maksud dari kegelisahan Naruto tersenyum pelan. Tak memungkiri ia juga menginginkannya, ia mengambil sedikit jarak dengan memisahkan kening mereka, memejamkan mata dan mencium Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

Hinata menciumnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik. Ia bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk membalas ciuman Hinata.

Beberapa detik ia kemudian sadar, ia melepas ciumannya dengan cepat. Hinata membuka matanya, lalu memberegut dan memajukan bibirnya. Naruto memandang Hinata tak percaya, seakan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya adalah mimpi. Dan di detik saat ia melihat bibir pink Hinata yang memberegut basah karena salivanya ataupun milik gadis itu sendiri, badannya langsung terasa panas.

Dan tanpa peringatan sedikit pun, ia langsung memeluk bahu Hinata dan menempelkan bibir mereka sekali lagi. Hinata terkejut, namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Naruto yang kali ini terkesan liar.

Hinata mengangkat lengannya dan melingkarkannya di sekitar leher Naruto, sedangkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di bahu Hinata berpindah ke pinggang dan tengkuknya. Mereka terus merapatkan diri, memeluk lebih erat, memperkecil kemungkinan bibir mereka akan terpisah.

Ciuman kedua insan ini menggebu-gebu, sebagai pelampiasan rasa rindu dan hasrat besar atas cinta yang selalu tertunda oleh waktu dan keadaan. Masa bodoh akan nafas yang terengah-engah dan paru-paru yang menjerit karena kehabisan udara, mereka belum mau berhenti. Hinata membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, berniat memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Namun bukan udara yang masuk, melainkan lidah Naruto yang menyambutnya, menyapu sisi ruang mulutnya. Untung bagi Naruto, Tuhan memberikannya lidah yang panjang. Ia memainkan lidahnya, memenuhi benda lunak itu dengan rasa manis dari mulut Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali melepas bibir mereka, dan kali ini mereka saling menatap dalam. Kali ini tanpa hasrat dan nafsu, melainkan karena cinta.

Hinata merona merah, lalu ia memulai kembali. Ciuman mereka kali ini dilakukan dengan lembut, dengan penuh perasaan. Di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka, Naruto bahkan sempat menggelitik pinggang Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu terkikik pelan.

Ketika selesai dengan aktivitas mereka, Naruto dan Hinata kembali memisahkan diri perlahan, lalu membuka mata mereka. Nafas sang gadis masih terengah-engah, sementara sang pemuda tersenyum lembut. Jari jempol Naruto naik, menelusuri garis bibir Hinata yang basah bak diguyur hujan, membersihkannya dengan lembut dari sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel.

Setelah itu, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi pucat Hinata yang dIhiasi rona merah, membuat gadis itu menutup mata, menikmati desir menyenangkan yang dikirimkan dari temperatur hangat telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pelan kening Hinata yang tertutup tebalnya poni indigo, membuat wangi lavender yang menyertai Hinata masuk dalam intensitas cukup besar di indra pembau Naruto. Ia mengecup kening kekasihnya itu lama, menikmati setiap detik yang terasa memanjang di setiap pergerakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujar pemuda itu, beberapa detik setelah ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, ujung bibirnya naik tinggi membentuk lengkung bulan sabit sempurna dan simetris. Senyumnya lengkap dengan pancaran bahagia dari mata menyerupai bulan itu, dan oh! Jangan lupakan rona merah yang tak mau beranjak dari pipi gembil pucatnya.

Dengan manja ia menubruk pemuda itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto tertawa, menyenangkan bisa memeluk gadisnya ini tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Hinata?"

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan posisi mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun. Naruto menunduk, mencari penyebab gadis ini tidak membalas perkataannya. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

"Pacarku ini suka sekali pingsan."

Naruto berujar senang, bangga karena alasan pingsan Hinata dari tahun ke tahun tak pernah berubah. Ya, Hinata hanya pingsan karenanya, dan ia tak ingin ada orang lain menggantikan posisinya sebagai penyebab hal itu.

Naruto membungkuk, menyelipkan tangannya ke lipatan paha dan lutut Hinata, mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam buaiannnya menuju ke pohon tempat mereka bersandar tadi. Ia menurunkan Hinata, dan membaringkannya di rumput segar berhiaskan kelopak-kelopak lavender yang wangi. Ia membetulkan posisi tidur Hinata, dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala gadis tercintanya.

"Mimpi indah, cantik."

Ujarnya pelan, seraya mengecup singkat pipi gadisnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap cerahnya langit malam yang menjadi tempat bergantungnya bintang-bintang. Naruto tersenyum, dalam hati berteriak senang sambil bersenandung pelan, menunggu alam mimpi menjemputnya.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan masuk ke desa, setelah sebelumnya Naruto membalas ribuan pertanyaan dari sang penjaga gerbang dengan cengiran andalannya.

Hinata menyikut pinggang Naruto, menyesali dirinya yang sering pingsan karena pemuda itu. Sementara Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang memilih bermalam berdua di bawah bulan dan membuat seisi desa panik, daripada membawa Hinata pulang ke Konoha. Ah, biarlah. Yang penting sekarang tak ada perasaan yang ia tahan. Tidak ada alasan hatinya dirasuki rasa cemas dan gelisah. Semua rasa cintanya pada Hinata bisa sesuka hati ia ekspresikan.

"Naruto."

Suara dingin tanpa ekspresi mengganggu alibi-alibi konyol Naruto yang dihunjukkannya pada ninja yang mencari-cari dirinya. Sang pemuda jinchuuriki menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sudah berada di depannya, dan Sasuke di belakang Gaara.

"Gaara."

Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada Hinata, sebagai tanda ia tak ingin sang pemuda merah ini meneruskan rencananya untuk menikahi Hinata. Ia tak menyetujuinya, sampai mati pun ia tak rela gadisnya dinikahi pria lain.

"Sasuke, tolong bilang pada Gaara untuk memba–" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, karena telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat menutupi bibirnya.

Naruto yang terkejut, segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Te-teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyanya, sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti orang mau muntah.

"Itu akan membuatmu berhenti bicara." Balasnya.

Gaara terkekeh. Persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke mengingatkannya pada satu orang, yaitu Kankuro. Ia jadi sangat rindu pada kakaknya itu. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mengerjainya.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" Gaara kemudian angkat bicara, bertanya pada Hinata yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Hinata balas mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Kalian membuatku repot." Balas Sasuke. Kendati ia berkata begitu, dalam hati ia merasa ikut bahagia karena masalah sahabat baiknya ini dapat terselesaikan dengan baik.

"A-apa ini? Bukannya kau yang mengurus pernikahan Hinata dan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto cengo. Bukankah kemarin Sasuke yang heboh karena menjadi penanggung jawab pernikahan Hinata dan Gaara? Kenapa malah saat ini ia bersyukur Naruto dan Hinata berbaikan?

"Jadi begini, dobe. Pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata itu hanya umpan untukmu agar cepat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata. Aku bosan melihatmu yang begitu melankolis." Cerita Sasuke.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menghela nafas, sudah benar-benar menduga sahabatnya ini tidak akan mengerti. Butuh dua atau lebih pengulangan penjelasan baru ia akan mengerti.

_'Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang._' Batinnya.

.

.

"APA-APAAN ITU?" Teriak Naruto. Akhirnya setelah dua kali dijelaskan oleh Sasuke, dan satu kali oleh Gaara, dan beberapa detail oleh Hinata, ia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa latar belakang Sasuke melakukan itu. "Kalian kira aku bocah yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusannya?"

"Iya, kau itu bocah. Minta maaf saja tidak berani. Apalagi mengutarakan perasaan." Balas Sasuke mengejek, sementara muka Hinata memerah karena juga ikut mendengar kisah dari Sasuke.

"A-apa? Asal kau tau, Teme. Di hari yang sama saat aku cerita di atap rumah sakit, sorenya aku menembak Hinata lagi." Teriak Naruto lantang. Sasuke cukup terkejut. Ia tidak tahu kemana Naruto ketika ia tinggalkan saat itu. Sementara muka Hinata semakin merah.

"Dan juga Sasuke, saat kita melakukan rencanamu itu, Naruto malah jadi tidak pede dan menyuruh Hinata untuk memilihku saja, bukan malah merebut Hinata seperti dugaanmu." Timpa Gaara, sambil melayangkan tatapan '_kali ini rencanamu gagal_' pada pemuda berambut raven itu. "Untung saja aku bisa meyakinkan Hinata untuk memilih Naruto." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke cukup terkejut. Rencananya... gagal? Rencana yang dibuat oleh otaknya yang jenius itu gagal? Padahal ia hampir bisa membayangkan saat di mana ia dipuji-puji dan dilayangkan beribu terimakasih oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Temee!" Geram Naruto.

"Su-sudah, Naruto-kun, aku yakin mereka tidak jahat. Lagipula rencana yang dibuat mereka ini untuk me-membantumu, kan? Sebaiknya kau berterimakasih. Dia sudah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sampai-sampai berencana seperti ini." Suara lembut Hinata menenangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Gaara mensyukuri dalam hati karena kehadiran Hinata baik air akuades yang menyiram gurun pasir.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto melunak. Jika dipikir-pikir, perkataan Hinata ada benarnya. Ia langsung memeluk sahabat baiknya itu. "Temeeeeeee! Gaaraaaa! Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Teriaknya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, terkejut tingkat tinggi. Ia mengernyit jijik pada Naruto yang sedang membuat muka memelas ala cewek kepada Sasuke. Sebelum Naruto memeluknya –atau Gaara– lagi, ia segera menarik jubah Gaara dan mengambil langkah seribu.

"Ooo, mau kabur?" Tanya Naruto. Ia kemudian mengejar kedua ninja kelas elit itu. Tapi belum ada 3 langkah ia berlari, ia kembali ke hadapan Hinata dan mengecup pipinya cepat.

"Tunggu aku, ya!" Serunya, lalu balik dan berlari lagi.

Hinata tersenyum manis, mengiringi langkah Naruto yang berlari. Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, ia pasti akan menunggu Naruto.

Sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

Omake :

Sakura menggandeng keluar rumah sakit seorang anak kecil bermata dan berambut biru bernama Haru. Sakura tersenyum senang, dan sesekali di tengah-tengah perjalanan ia melompat riang. Sementara anak kecil yang digandengnya terlihat santai.

"Nee-chan. Aku mau dango seperti yang dibelikan Sasuke-nii kemarin." Kata Haru riang, menengadahkan kepala kecilnya ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Geram Sakura pelan. Ia marah. Atau lebih tepatnya kesal dengan pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka lebih banyak cekcok dari pada mesranya. Masalahnya sih, sepele. Saat Sakura ingin kejelasan tentang status mereka, Sasuke malah menghindar. Saat Sasuke ingin coba memperbaiki, Sakura malah sibuk.

Keadaan mereka akhir-akhir ini seperti sisi atas dan bawah roda. Tidak bisa bertemu.

Namun walau begitu, tak ada pengkhianatan, tak ada perpisahan. Mereka bertengkar dan saling membutuhkan di waktu yang sama.

"Ada apa, nee-chan?" Tanya Haru pada gadis berambut pink itu, karena ekspresinya seketika berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kita beli dango sekarang, Haru-kun. Tapi jangan sebut nama Sasuke sementara ini." Kata Sakura pelan, dan disambut anggukan mengerti dari Haru.

"Ayoo!" Kata Sakura riang.

.

.

_"Aku belum bisa sekarang, Sakura. Mengertilah." Kata Sasuke cepat dan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Haru yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit. _

_"Kau bilang akan menjaga Haru hari ini, Sasuke." Balas Sakura. "Kau bohong. Katamu setelah membeli dango kau akan menjaga Haru. Aku sangat sibuk Sasuke. Aku hanya memintamu menjaganya hari ini saja." Balas Sakura sambil memijat tulang hidungnya._

_"Sakura, tolong. Kali ini saja. Aku ada urusan. Gaara dan Tsunade menunggu sekarang." Kata Sasuke lalu menghilang menjadi asap tipis. _

_"Apa? Bunshin?! Beraninya dia mengirim bunshin!?" Geram Sakura, membuat Haru sedikit terganggu dari tidurnya._

_._

_Sasuke masih menutup mata, bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu masuk hokage. Begitu memori bunshinnya masuk ke dalam pikirannya, ia baru membuka matanya perlahan. _

_"Dia marah lagi." Memikirkan tentang susahnya berbaikan dengan Sakura, dia mendesah pelan. _

_'Naruto, Hinata. Kalian berhutang banyak padaku.' Batinnya pelan, lalu memasuki pintu masuk hokage yang belum tertutup. _

_._

_._

"Bagaimana rasa dangonya, Haru-kun?" Tanya Sakura saat perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Enak sekali, nee-chan." Balas Haru. Ia lalu mengacungkan sebelah jempol sebelah kirinya, karena tangan kanannya digenggam Sakura.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ummmm!" Haru mengangguk semangat, berkali-kali sampai kepalanya terasa pusing. Rambut birunya bergoyang setiap kali kepalanya mengangguk, lalu dengan gemas Sakura mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Kau lucu sekali." Sakura lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan membawa bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Ia lalu mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu pelan, dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi tersebut.

"Karena Kabuto sudah lepas tangan terhadapmu, kau jadi anakku saja." Kata Sakura pelan. Ia lalu melihat ke depan. Beberapa langkah sebelum ia berbelok ke kanan.

"Kan jadi lucu kalau namamu berubah memakai nama keluargaku. Haruno Haruka. Haruka Haruno-kun." Kata Sakura riang, sementara Haru mengangguk antusias. Mereka lalu berbelok.

"Tidak lucu." Suara berat menginterupsi konversasi bahagia mereka.

Sakura menurunkan Haru, lalu menatap mata _onyx _yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya memicing menjadi sipit, dan bibir merah mudanya maju beberapa milimeter ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis pinky itu. Marah.

Sasuke membetulkan posisinya. Ia yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding bangkit, membuat dirinya sekarang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Haru tidak akan pernah menjadi Haruno, kau dan dia akan jadi Uchiha."

"KAU- eh, tunggu dulu? Dia dan... aku?" Tanya Sakura. Ia sempat marah di bagian awal, nada bicaranya semakin pelan hingga ke akhir, di mana ia bertanya sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku, kau, dan Haru anak kita. Kita semua akan jadi Uchiha." Kata sang pemuda berambut raven itu sambil tersenyum, membuat Sakura terpana habis-habisan dengan senyuman Sasuke yang katanya hanya mitos itu.

"Apa i-itu artinya–"

"Ya. Kita akan hidup bersama. Kau, Aku, Haru dan adik-adik Haru nanti." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat Haru dan menggendongnya di depan dengan tangan kirinya.

Sakura memang melihat semua tindakan yag dilakukan Sasuke sekarang, tapi ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak. _Speechless._ Tak mampu berkata apapun. Seorang Sasuke melamarnya.

Melamarnya.

Melamarnya.

"Ayo!" Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Sasuke menggenggam tangan bergetar Sakura, lalu menariknya ke depan, membuat langkah mereka sejajar. Ia mendekatkan Haru pada sisi wajahnya, dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

Dan setelah ini, mereka berjalan pulang dan punya keyakinan besar akan kebahagiaan yang sedang menunggu mereka bertiga.

Ups... Maksudku, bertiga saat ini.

.

.

.

Owari...

.

.

oh iya, sakura jadi dekat sama haru lohh.. soalnya pas hinata lagi galau-galau, haru ditemenin sakura terus dirumah sakit. wkwkwk gitu deh, aku lebih prefer rambut biru sii haru ke sasuke, bukan hinata. makanya dia jadi anaknya merekaa.. kwkwkwkwkw

Oke. Sudah end. Maap kalau endingnya gaje-_- maap kalau adegan kissunya kurang doki-doki. Pikiran author belum nista, masih mikirin lomba.

Chrizzle mintaaaaa maaf lagi atas keterlambatan update ini. Rencananya mau update setelah ujian, kan. Eeeeh, laptop malah ngadet. Jadi pas instal, katanya udh backup, tapi pas ditengok, backup-an nya gaaaadaa! #teknisi sial. Dan filenya ilang semuaaa :'(. Syukur masih ada beberapa di pc. Karena ilang, chrizzle jadi malas buat kan. Pas udah niat mau buat, lupa pulak ceritanya gimana. #saking ngga mikir fanfic pas ujian sama lomba. Akhirnya chrizzle baca dari awal, dan itu makan waktu 2 hari.. #curcol ganas.

Setelah ini, tidak ada ngaret deh. Soalnya chrizzle mulai lomba lagi tanggal 30an.

Makasihhhhhh banyak untuk yang ngingetin, maaf karena dapet ngeles-an dari author gaje ini. #bungkuk 180 derajat.

Selamat Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan! Jangan lupa bagi-bagi ke teman-teman yang kurang mampu. Sebelum makan berdoa, ya. Jangan makan kebanyakan, nanti sakit perut.

Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. #telaaaaaaat! Maaf, author ga bisa kasi apa-apa. Soalnya pas itu, author lagi belajar untuk ulangan paling menyusahkan, mandarin. :'(

Chrizzle tunggu reviewnya, ya..

Jangan lupa minggu depan baca epilog, okaaay?

Loveya!


End file.
